Afterlight
by Paperwhites
Summary: Kyara is gone, nothing but lingering specks of light in the cool oblivion of the assassin. However, when the assassin is given a long-term mission, she finds that not all is what it seems, and that some are still willing to fight for her. *Sequel to The Darkest of Stars*
1. Chapter 1

**Afterlight**

 **Chapter One**

 **"Hallo, Rabbit," he said, "is that you?"**

 **"Let's pretend it isn't," said Rabbit, "and see what happens."**

 **― A.A. Milne**

* * *

 **November 24, 2015**

At five in the morning, my eyes flashed open and I rolled out of bed. Like every morning, I pulled on a pair of loose pants and tank top and began to run through my warm-up routine. It involved a series of moves that slowly become more difficult as I moved through the routine. I breathed deep, feeling my core burn as I held my position.

The heavy metal filtering through the wall told me that my coworker had finally gotten up, an hour later as usual. If she wasn't careful about it, she would regret waking up after the specified time. Our teachers did not appreciate a break in the carefully crafted routines. It was amusing how they taught flexibility but were rigid with the handling of the apprentices' lives.

Finished with my routine, I stood and walked over to my closet. As a senior apprentice, I had been given a uniform in preparation for my final tests. Mine was a black military coat with a skirted bottom and black pants. As usual, Kevlar covered everything and black boots were worn. I pulled on my gloves, making sure that they worked properly. I patted the pockets of my coat, feeling the various tools I keep in there. Unlike the utility belt I had used when I was As-

I squeezed my eyes shut as I thought of who I had previously been. Thinking about my time with Batman and the Team led to doubts about my loyalty to the League of Assassins. I couldn't afford to have those, not this close to becoming a full-fledged assassin. Besides, I didn't know them anymore.

The mask was cool against my hand as I carried it to the dresser. I stared into the mirror, facing the thing that I was. Dead eyes stared back at me: two shattered orbs that were the color of gold, a sign of what I had gone through. Well, the most obvious sign.

My hair had grown into a wild, curly mess that fell to my waist, all of which was pulled into a pony tail. I placed the mask onto my face, tying it with black ribbons. I traced my finger around the edges, leaving a line of light that crystalized and sealed the mask to my face. The skull-shaped mask made me look more terrifying than I actually was.

Tearing my eyes away from the mirror took a lot of strength, but I managed. I stepped into the hallway, joining the throngs of apprentices rushing to their classes. They cleared out of my way as I walked, falling quiet and not daring to meet my eyes. I grinned jaggedly at one poor soul, making him back up until he hit the wall. I was the apprentice of one of the highest authorities in this hell hole, and they knew it.

Once I walked out of the dorms, the crowds cleared. I enjoyed the bright sunlight rippling across the square as I walked to the cafeteria. I quietly accepted the carefully tailored food and made my way to an empty table. My bouncy neighbor took the seat across from me.

"Hey, Little Miss Sunshine," I glared at the purple haired girl, "What's up with the mask?"

I slid the mask off my face, "I have the test today."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" She hissed, "Come on! I would have betted on today instead of next week!"

"There's a betting pool on when I'm going to be tested?" I rolled my eyes, "Great. How many people have betted on my failing no matter when?"

"Only the people who hate you, so all of them," She shrugged, "Please pass! I need to get some money out of this!"

"It's illegal!" I kept my voice low, "You know the rules: any people caught gambling will be severely punished. Kate, you're going to get yourself sent on a suicidal mission for your test."

"So what? It's not like I'll actually pass. Everyone knows that the only thing I can do here is yoga and crocheting," She sighed, "I'm going to die eventually."

I looked at the hopeless girl who had no chance of survival. While she was very smart, she didn't have the ability to kill, fight, or anything that was useful to the League. Kate had been the older of two siblings. Her mother had been in debt to the League and had been unable to pay it. The League had wanted to take the younger sibling as payment, but Kate had volunteered instead. A noble, stupid sacrifice.

"Kate, there's a chance that you'll be okay," I insisted as the girl wiped at her eyes.

Her eyes flashed, "Says the girl who can hold her own against every apprentice here! You can't tell me it will be alright!"

She stopped as her mind caught up to her, "I-I'm sorry. I've got to get to class."

I dropped my spoon into the bowl and carried it to the drop-off area. My class didn't start for another hour, but I didn't want to be here anymore. I placed my mask back onto my face and began the journey across the campus.

The training facility I was in spanned a few hundred acres, most of which was farmland. At the heart of the farmland was a sprawling campus of old stone buildings that served the assassins-in-training living there. Trainers were brought in from around the world, most having been trained by the League of Assassins themselves.

One of the trainers was leading a class as I walked across a courtyard. The twenty apprentices were clearly beginners, if their poor forms were anything to go by. The trainer was in their faces about their mistakes. He caught sight of me and flagged me down.

"Talia's al Ghul's apprentice," A murmur rippled through the crowd, "Would you mind demonstrating form fifteen?"

"Yes, sir," I dropped into the stance, in perfect form. He nodded his approval and began to use me as a model for the apprentices.

Ten minutes later, he released me with a nodded thanks. I hurried through the halls, aware of the fact that I only had five minutes left before my class. I would make it, but just barely. I kept my pace at a careful walk to follow the rules and slid through the crowds.

Five seconds before class started, I slid into the room and closed the door behind me. The room was empty of people besides the woman sitting in the center of the room. I removed my boots and stepped onto the mat. After looking at her meditative pose, I sat down and took the same pose.

Five minutes later, Talia spoke, "You were almost late."

"I had five seconds. One of the trainers wanted me to demonstrate a pose, and I couldn't refuse," I explained, focusing on my breathing.

"I see. How do you feel about your final test?" She continued.

"I'm ready. I will join the master's army," My voice was firm, "Nothing will stop me."

"Very good," Her voice hummed with rare approval, "When I took you on as my apprentice, you were lost and confused. Many thought that you couldn't be saved, but I believed that you could. Look at you now, my apprentice, you have come so far."

"Thank you, that means a lot," I kept my voice low, "You have trained me well."

"Yes," I heard the whisper of air that told me she had stood. I knew better than to stand before she told me to.

My arm snapped out to intercept her punch. I looked up, grinning wildly. Training had begun. She continued to attack while I was on the ground. I grew tired of blocking blows and snapped out a hand, a golden whip snaking around her feet and pulling her off her feet. I rolled backwards and onto my feet, swords already in my hands.

Talia pulled out her sword and darted in with a wide array of attacks. I easily blocked them, having learned her style years ago. I began to go on the offensive, moves easy and controlled. Talia knocked one of my swords away and blocked the other one. We were locked together, hilt to hilt.

"Really? I thought we worked this out already?" Talia kicked me in the stomach, throwing me backwards. I fell into a handspring, my sword dissolving away.

We continued to exchange blows. Talia grabbed my arm when I tried to punch her and twisted it behind my back. Before she could force me to my knees, I sent a ripple of spikes across my arm, making her let go with a hiss. Talia nodded with approval.

"Excellent," I ignored her and kicked her in the side.

She grabbed my leg and threw me to the ground. I rolled away, leaving a trail of spikes in my wake. They hardened into something that would have to be pried up later by the cleaning crew. Talia dance around them and continued to attack. We continued to attack each other for several more minutes before Talia managed to pin me to the floor.

"I am disappointed in-" I sent a sheet of light surging upwards.

She was thrown backwards by the surge of power, and I took advantage of that. I swept a leg behind her knees, toppling her. Her arms were pinned to the ground first with heavy gold manacles, and then her legs. I continued until she was cocooned, but left her head exposed.

"Disappointed?" I asked, smirking slightly at the rare win.

"No," She sighed, "I yield. Let me out."

I waved a hand at the structure and watched it dissolve. She rolled to her feet and stretched, joints cracking and popping. The look of approval on her face told me that this session had gone well. Talia walked over to the only table in the room and opened the folder laying on it.

"As you know, an apprentice assassin can only become a member of the League through intense training that takes place over years. Even if they complete all of that, they must complete a mission at the end of their training in order to be approved. This mission always involves an assassination," Talia slid the folder to me, "Here is yours."

I looked at the papers, "This is really simple. I thought these were supposed to be hard."

"Hush, child. You know better than that," I looked down in shame, "It would be simple, except for the Justice League and their little brats. Nightwing and his team are guarding him. They rotate shifts so that one person is with him, and one is outside."

"Nighwing?" I burst out. A faint memory drifted just out of reach. I shook it away and focused.

Talia al Ghul looked at me curiously, "Yes, Nightwing. Perhaps I should clarify the meaning of the test. Not only does it prove your skills, but it proves your loyalty as well. If you mess this up, I will make sure you are put to death no matter what my father says."

"I understand," I nodded, "What exactly is this?"

"Gabriel Maurice is a prospective buyer of a small company that went bankrupt. The company made groundbreaking research in the field of genetics. We cannot allow him to get that information. Maurice is a known supporter of the Justice League, which is pushing him to purchase this company. If you fail, do not bother returning for your execution," Talia finished.

"Yes, mentor. When do I leave?" I asked obediently.

"A helicopter will be lifting off this base in an hour. First, go to the armory. Your weapon is ready," I brightened considerably, "Gustavo has outdone himself."

I stood and saluted, "Thank you. I will not fail."

I bounced out of the room and headed for the armory. Apprentices weren't allowed personal weapons, but senior apprentices were given their weapons at the start of the test. Gustavo had spent months working on my weapon. Apparently, he had developed an idea involving my weapon and my powers.

I entered the armory and searched for the man. He was at the very back of the armory, messing with the wiring in a mini EMP emitter. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He screamed and whirled around, brandishing his wire cutters like a knife. The heavily muscled man glared at me, "I should write you up for that."

"You wouldn't write up your favorite apprentice," I pressed a hand to my chest and acted hurt.

"Don't underestimate me, Lightbulb," I rolled my eyes at the nickname, "Be happy I hate filling out paperwork."

"Trust me, I am. My mistress said that my weapon was ready," I informed him.

Gustavo raised an eyebrow, "She did? No, no weapon here."

"Fine, I guess I'll go," I turned around.

"Wait, Lightbulb! You'll need this!" Gustavo rummaged around and pulled out a box.

I caught the box and lifted the lid. A smile worked its way across my face as I hurried to the table and set the box down. Two beautiful swords sat inside. The hilts looked like they were made of the glass, and the metal blades were a light silver. I cautiously picked one up and gasped. I could feel the sword pulling light from me. The feeling ended after a few seconds, after which the hilt was filled with golden light. Happy, I picked the other one up.

"These are amazing," I tested the weight and balance, "You've outdone yourself."

"Anything for my favorite," He smiled, "Now go and complete your test."

"Thank you!" I accepted the back sheaths and snapped them on, "I'll see you soon."

"Hey, what name have you been given?" He asked as I walked away. I smiled softly as I remembered the naming ceremony.

The name fell of my tongue easily, "Oblivion."

"Excellent!" He cackled.

* * *

The helicopter landed on the helicopter pad at noon. I stepped out and was met by a pair of businesspeople who ushered me inside the League of Assassins branch. They shoved me into a dressing room with a garment bag and a suitcase. I pulled on the pencil skirt and white blouse, followed by black heels. My uniform was shoved into the suitcase. I wrestled my ponytail into a tight bun and stepped out of the room.

"Oblivion, here is your identification and GPS. You are Sasha Ronaldo, a journalist attending the auction. Your room is three floors below his penthouse and directly below the balcony," The blonde woman shoved the papers at me, "Here is your reservation for the Grand Bludhaven Palace. Your car is waiting outside."

She led me through the hallways, still talking, "Once you assassinate your target, you are to return to your room and change into your Sasha Ronaldo persona. Then, you must rush out of the hotel, talking about something that came up that required you to leave immediately. Return to this building and make sure you are not followed. If you are followed, you will be punished. Severely."

She handed me the keys as we reached the parking garage, "Spot twenty three. Try not to scratch it."

She left me to find the car. I quickly spotted it, a black Prius. I unlocked it and tossed the suitcase and reservation inside. The GPS was placed on the windshield, while the ID and license was tucked into my purse. I started the car and pulled out of the parking space, giggling at the quiet hum of the small car.

I tapped at the GPS until it found my destination. The automated voice filled the otherwise silent car. Uneasy, I turned on the radio. The heavy electric sounds of a new pop song set me on edge, so I punched the volume button and settled for quiet.

The GPS eventual got me to my destination, after several announcements that it was "recalculating" or for me to "make a U-turn when possible." I slammed the poor car into park and pulled the parking break up, glaring as I entered the hotel.

"Welcome to the Grand Bludhaven Palace," A hotel worker chirped, "Do you have a reservation."

"Yes," I offered the printout of the reservation and my ID, "Sasha Ronaldo."

"Just give me one second," She typed something into the computer, "Everything is in order. You have a single room on the twentieth floor. Here is your key card and a ticket to use the luggage cart."

"Oh no cart, please," I waved the ticket away, "I only have one little suitcase. A reporter has to travel light, you know? We never know when a breaking story will require us to leave."

I accepted the offered key card and walked back to my car. A worker directed me to the parking lot where I parked my car and pulled my suitcase out of the trunk. I took everything that could connect the car to the League of Assassins with me.

Once inside the hotel, I took note of the placement of the cameras and security. Two security guards in civilian clothing sat in the lobby. There were few blind spots for the camera, but it would be easy to avoid them. The elevator only had one camera, and I noticed that the penthouse required a keycard, but that would be easy to solve if I decided to come up this way.

The elevator dinged as it opened. I stepped out and to the side to avoid a young man. He apologized as he knocked my purse to the floor. I quickly gathered it into my hands and waved his apologies off, "It's okay. You obviously have an important place to go to."

"Yeah, I have to meet a friend at the diner down the street-" He made a choked sound.

I looked up from where I had been examining my purse. The man was staring at me with a surprised expression. I stifled my own surprise, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm sorry. You just reminded me of someone I knew. You couldn't be her though, she's dead," Superboy rubbed his neck.

"Oh, I didn't mean to remind you of her," I blushed. Of course they were here, my mentor had warned me that they would.

"No, it's okay," He insisted. He continued to stare at me for several seconds. I met his with a carefully arranged, confused expression.

"Well, I have to go. Jet lag is a pain," I backed away, breaking the stare.

"Hey, have you ever been to Gotham City?" Superboy called, so, he had recognized me.

I shrugged, "No, why would I ever want to go to that dump?"

I turned before he could answer and walked down the hall. I slid my key card into the slot on the door and pushed the door open. Once inside, I shoved my suitcase against the door and sank to my knees. My heart was pounding at a frightening rhythm. Seeing Superboy had surprised me, but that wasn't what had caused my current state.

He had said I was dead, but they knew I wasn't dead. Ra's al Ghul had sworn that he wouldn't fake my death. I was still alive, wasn't I?

* * *

 **Author's Note: And so it begins…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Afterlight**

 **Chapter Two**

 **"The greatest crimes in the world are not committed by people breaking the rules but by people following the rules. It's people who follow orders that drop bombs and massacre villages."**

 **― Banksy,** ** _Wall and Piece_**

I allowed myself one minute, one minute to come completely undone before sealing everything away to never be thought about again. My hands crumpled my skirt as I crouched in the doorway. Breathing slowly, I counted in tens until I could stand and resume the mission. There was no room for doubt in the League of Assassins.

My suitcase was placed by my bed, where it would stay until my departure. I checked the room for bugs or any other sort of security measures and found none. Satisfied, I exchanged my skirt for the single pair of jeans in the suitcase and heels for simple flats. I planned to scope out the hotel and surrounding areas before tonight.

I took the elevator to the highest floor and inspected the windows and other vantage points. A quick inspection of the stairwell to the penthouse revealed that it required a key card, like the elevator. I took note of the supply closets and cleaning crews on the floor.

This inspection continued in the hotel lobby. Even though there were guards, the security was a joke. I ordered a sandwich in the hotel restaurant to examine their workings. The waiting staff were relatively fast, and a door in the back provided access to the pool area. This door had an automated system like all the others.

My plate had been taken away by the staff just as my target walked into the restaurant. Gabriel Maurice sat at a booth that couldn't be seen from the windows. Two more people walked in behind him in civilian clothing. They sat at another booth. One was Superboy, the other a red-head with graceful movements: Barbara Gordon, Batgirl. I felt a flash of fear, what if they recognized me?

I tore my gaze away from the pair and stared at the doorway, Moving quickly, I kicked a chair with my foot, sending it into a passing waiter. The resulting crash gave me the exit I needed to slip from the room, relief filling me as I did so. They hadn't seen me.

 **November 25, 2015**

It was a little bit past midnight when I decided to indulge myself. My hotel room had a bathroom with a bath tub in it, and I planned to use it. The communal bathrooms in my dorm only had shower stalls, and I missed the relaxing feel of soaking in a bath tub.

The water was deliciously warm as I sank in. A small speaker on the shower sink transmitted signals from the bug I had planted on Superboy. Right now, it was only picking up the rustling of clothing, but I knew that he would eventually talk to someone.

As if on cue, Superboy began to speak, "Nightwing, has there been any trouble in the penthouse?"

"No, what about you?" Nightwing's voice rolled through the speakers. I had no doubt that Nightwing had once been Robin, my Robin.

"Nothing but a fallen waiter in the hotel restaurant, and…" Superboy hesitated, "I saw someone today that looked like someone we used to know. I ran into her in the hall on one of the floors, and she looked exactly like her."

"Who?" Nightwing prompted. I listened to his voice, hearing the way he had aged. There was pain in his voice, like he had seen far too much in his life.

"Astra, I mean Kyara," Superboy said in a rush. Nightwing made a disapproving noise.

"It wasn't her," Nightwing said firmly, "It couldn't have been. We buried an empty coffin years ago after it was found."

Horror filled me as I heard Superboy speak, "I know we declared her dead after finding all of the blood, but we never found her body."

"Stop. She's dead," Nightwing ordered. His voice cracked on the last word, a pained sound.

"If there's a chance, then shouldn't we take it? She could be alive, Nightwing, your sister could be in this hotel," Superboy insisted.

"Enough. She's dead. This conversation is over," Nightwing snapped, "Return to your post, now."

"Fine," Superboy responded, "Don't do anything."

Nightwing sighed heavily, "Did you listen to her heart for changes when she answered you?"

"Yes," Superboy snapped, "Nothing, but the League's best assassins can lie without a rising heart rate."

"Only the best," Nightwing shot back, "She'd have been with them for almost four years. That's nothing."

The speaker fell silent, leaving the bathroom silent for everything but my quiet breaths. What they were saying was not true. Ra's al Ghul and I had made a deal, and he always kept his word. No, they had to be lying or confused. That was all.

I shuddered silently and unplugged the drain. Enough of this, I had work to do. I quickly dried myself off and pulled my uniform on, sealing the mask to my face with a thin piece of light. The balcony connected to my hotel room was directly under my target's balcony.

I walked onto the balcony and looked up. It would be easy enough to reach it. I walked over to the concrete wall and pressed my hands against it, feeling spikes of light pierce the concrete. Using this method, I began to scale the wall.

When I was next to the balcony, I stopped and examined it. I had planned to land on the railing of the balcony and proceed from there, but I could now see that this was not possible. The railings had been wired with pressure sensitive pads that would trigger an alarm if anything landed on them.

Sighing, I continued climbing until I was above the balcony and dropped directly onto it without touching the railings. The lock on the balcony door was easy to pick. The door was working well enough that it didn't squeak when I slid it open.

I slipped inside and moved across the tile with light footsteps. I couldn't see anyone, and assumed that Maurice was in the bedroom. The bedroom should be to my right, if the blueprints shown to me were anything to go by. I ghosted across the room and silently opened the bedroom door. With my powers, I could easily make out the shape in the bed. I unsheathed a sword and held it to the side as I approached the figure. He didn't stir as I raised my sword. I took a huge breath and tightened my grip.

And turned around, sword clashing against the escrima stick about to hit my neck. The figure in the bed screamed behind me, but I ignored him and focused on the figure in front of me. Nightwing wore a fierce expression as he pulled back and struck with his other hand. I blocked with my elbow and pushed him back.

"Who hired you?" Nightwing asked. I realized that he didn't recognize me, which was both torture and relief.

I refrained from answering. The moment he heard my voice, he would recognize me. I pulled back far enough to knee him before slicing his arm with my sword. Nightwing didn't react and continued to fight me. I vaguely realized that he was moving me away from the bed.

I countered another strike and punched him. He gripped my arm and threw me over my shoulder. It sent me through the thin wall and into the kitchen. My sword flew from my grasp as I slammed against the counter. Knives flew everywhere as my shoulder clipped the edge of the cutting block.

"Who are you?" He shouted. He gripped my shoulders and held me against the counter.

I smirked and reached behind me, grabbing one of the knives from the block. He leaped back as I jabbed at his chest. I continued to advance, kicks and punches flying faster than he could react. He attempted to flip after I hit him with an uppercut, but I snapped out a hand, golden whip wrapping around his torso and pulling him towards me.

He started to say something, but was cut off as I backhanded him across the mouth. I grabbed his head and brought it to my knee, breaking his nose with a satisfying crunch. Hooking a foot around his legs, I tripped him and sent him to the floor.

"You can't-" I silenced him with an elbow to the face and pinned him to the floor.

He writhed under me as I pressed his hands against the tile, cloaking them in handcuffs of light that sealed against the floor. I traced a hand against them, feeling them harden into something that would have to be pried from the floor later.

I performed the same with his legs and stood, satisfied with my work. Nightwing strained against his bonds, but couldn't move. He stared at me with horror, but also wonder, "Kyara...It's you, isn't it. Kyara, don't do this! We can help you! We thought you were dead, that's why we stopped looking. Kyara!"

I knelt down and looked at the vigilante, making my voice emotionless, "My name isn't Kyara. It's Oblivion."

"No-" I pressed an arm against his neck, cutting off his air supply. He writhed for a few minutes before relaxing as he fell unconscious.

I picked up my fallen sword and swaggered back to the bedroom. Maurice was huddled against the opposite wall with a gun in his hand. I stared in contempt at the gun and fell into the stance one would have when drawing a bowstring back.

The golden bow that appeared in my hands freaked Maurice out to the point that he shot. I stepped to the side and fired my arrow. The arrow of light knocked the gun out of his hands. In a flash, I was on him. He screamed in fear as I knocked him backwards.

"The League of Assassins sends their regards," I hissed as I moved my hand.

Maurice made a choking sound as my sword pierced his heart. I held his gaze until the light disappeared from his eyes. Once it had, I pulled my sword from his body and watched him fall to the floor. I stepped out of the room and onto the balcony as people began to bang on the penthouse door.

I climbed back into my room and exchanged my uniform for jeans and a blouse. I made sure that my appearance was disheveled before grabbing my things and rushing to the elevator. The hotel manager was at the front desk, and he looked alarmed by teary eyes and messed up makeup.

"I'm sorry. I need to check out now. My mother was in a car crash, and she might not make it," I sobbed.

The hotel manager quickly checked me out. I rushed to my car and threw everything in the back before pulling out of the parking lot. Just as I hit one of the main roads, a line of police cars roared by. They were followed by an ambulance and fire truck.

"Useless," I muttered as I turned on my right turn signal. They were too late. Maurice had died twenty minutes ago. The mission had been a success, and I felt nothing.

 **November 26, 2015**

"Congratulations, my apprentice, you have successfully completed your test. Are you ready to take your vows?" Talia stood in front of my kneeled form.

"Yes," I confirmed, already dressed in the ceremonial robes.

"Then we shall begin. Rise, my apprentice. The Demon awaits," I rose gracefully and followed her through the halls.

The other apprentices and their masters were already gather in the ceremonial hall. They cleared a path for us as we walked towards the chair that held Ra's al Ghul. We knelt in front of him as he stood, dressed in formal robes.

"Oblivion, apprentice of Talia al Ghul, you have completed your test. In accordance to the ways of the League of Assassins, you must take your vows," Ra's al Ghul was cold, "Do you swear to be loyal only to the League of Assassins?"

"Yes," I spoke loudly. I deserved this after my sacrifices for the League, and I had proved my loyalty many times over.

"Do you swear to follow all orders given to you, even if they cost your life?" Ra's al Ghul asked.

"Yes," I confirmed as the hall fell silent around me. I had already given my life to him when I had disappeared all those years ago.

"Do you swear to uphold all laws of the League of Assassins? Do you swear that you will always follow our code of honor?"

"Yes," I spoke louder even as some part of me screamed at me to get away from this death.

"Do you swear to give your life to the League of Assassins, and understand that you will be executed if you do not?" Ra's gestured for the handle of the iron bar resting in the fire behind his chair.

"Yes," I shouted, having understood that since the day I joined them.

"Remove your robe," He ordered.

I slid the robe off my shoulders. Ra's al Ghul held the glowing rod lightly and surveyed me without emotion. He tightened his grip before pressing the poker against my rib cage, searing the curling Arabic script into my rib cage. The League of Assassins was now a part of me. I didn't react at the pain, having endured worse. Ra's al Ghul stepped back and handed the poker back to the waiting assassin.

"Rise, Oblivion, student of Talia al Ghul, soldier of the League of Assassins. Rise, and take the place you have earned," I slipped my robe over my shoulders and stood.

"Return to your quarters and collect your things. A room for you in the League of the Assassins headquarters has been prepared," Ra's al Ghul ordered.

"Yes, master," I smiled and made my way through the throngs of people.

After navigating the halls of the dorm, I made it to my room and began to pack. My spare uniforms, masks, and extra tools for my hidden pockets were placed into a duffel. I placed my medical kit into my bag and glanced around the room for anything else. I placed my few articles of civilian clothing into the duffel and zipped it closed.

"Oblivion!" I heard as I stepped out of the room.

Kate ran to catch up with me. I took in her appearance, noting the black jacket with a bow at her waist. A dagger was sheathed to her thigh, and a mask was over her eyes. My heart dropped as I looked at her, "Hey, Kate."

"Congrats on passing the test. I've actually just been given mine," She carefully said.

"Really? What is it?" I asked.

"I'm assassinating Queen Perdita. I am to walk up to her at a party and stab her," She slowly explained.

"You'll die! It's suicide," I stared at her in horror.

"I know, but I serve the League. If I don't they'll kill me," A tear trickled down her cheek, "I always knew I was going to die anyways. At least my sister was able to stay out of this."

"Listen," I began and stopped. I could tell her that she could go to Perdita and request protection, but that would go against my loyalty to the League. She had to go through with this, "Do it quickly. And fight hard. You'll be an honor to the League."

"Don't you get it? There's no worth in the League's honor. Look at us, we're monsters!" She shouted, "We're just puppets in a matinee show! Why can't you see that?"

"Because it's not true. We serve a greater power that exists to protect this Earth," I insisted even as my mind balked at the words.

"Stop lying to yourself! Look at you, they broke you. Can't you see that? I knew you when you first came here. What happened to you?" She asked.

"I grew up. They saved me," I halfheartedly explained, barely believing my words.

"I know you doubt them. I can see it in your actions," She shook her head, "Don't let my death go to waste. Fight them, Kyara. Get out of here before they decide to kill you too."

"My name isn't Kyara," I snapped, desperation tearing through me.

"Yes, it is. That name that they gave you is a death sentence," She spat, "I've got to go, but remember this conversation, Kyara. Don't forget what the League is really like."

I reached for her in an attempt to subdue her. She punched me hard enough to make me fall. I watched as she pulled her hood up and walked away, defeat evident in the way she walked. I rubbed my sore jaw and leaned against the wall, uncertainty resonating through every fiber of my being.

 **December 23, 2015**

At eleven at night, Star Labs was deathly quiet. I dropped from the ventilation shaft and landed in a crouch. I had disabled the locks, but that was it. Every other security measure was still in place. I stepped lightly as I followed the signs on the walls. As I passed a security camera, I performed a two finger salute and stuck my tongue out.

After walking for a few minutes, I came to a heavy metal door. I removed a small tablet from my pocket and connected it to the computer on the door. I muttered a curse as I messed up, making me start over again. I proceeded cautiously this time, and managed to get the door open. A small alert appeared on my tablet, signaling that an alarm had been tripped.

I unsheathed a sword as I stalked through the hallways, holding it loosely in one hand. Humming darkly, I dragged a finger against the wall as I walked, leaving a trail of light in my wake. Spotting a model screwed onto one wall, I slashed a sword through it and laughed as it clattered to the floor.

Finally, I came to the room that held my prize: a handheld device capable of hacking into anything. It sat in a bulletproof glass case with an electronic lock. Once again, I attached my tablet to the lock and hacked into it. It clicked open, and I pulled the door open.

"I'd recommend that you don't touch that," I froze, fingers fluttering over the small piece of metal and plastic.

"And why's that?" I asked, not turning around.

"Because I have an arrow charged with enough electricity to knock you out aimed at your back," Green Arrow growled.

"How unfortunate," I mused. I tapped my finger against my prize.

"Yeah, I'm crying. Move away," I closed my hand around the tube, "I warned you."

"Yes, you did," I yanked the thing from its container and dove to the side.

An arrow crackling with electricity smashed against the glass case. I hit the ground and rolled, tucking the device into a pocket. Another arrow hit the ground and exploded, sending foam everywhere. I scrambled backwards, throwing up a shield of light to stop the foam.

"Kyara…" Green Arrow gasped, lowering his bow, "Is that you?"

"No!" I growled.

I vaulted over the foam and tackled Green Arrow. He grunted and threw me to the side, completely confused. I landed in a crouch, throwing disk in hand. The disk whizzed through the air and slashed through his bow string. I clenched my hand into a fist and pushed outwards, sending out a burst of light that knocked Green Arrow off his feet.

"Huh, you've lost your touch," I sauntered over to the fallen archer. He yelped as my boot pressed down on his hand, "Sorry, does that hurt?"

With a casual wave of my hand, a knife appeared in it. I crouched down, boot still on his hand, and pressed it against his throat, "So sorry about this, by the way, it's just…you're a loose end, and I hate loose ends."

"No hard feelings, right?" I began to press harder, taking my time.

Glass shattered around me. I was thrown against the wall, head cracking against the metal. Dazed, I crumpled to the floor and watched as Black Canary slowly approached me. She yanked the black ribbon of my mask out, and attempted to remove my mask. I didn't react, having been stunned by her scream.

"Green Arrow, I need…" I blacked out for a second. When I came back, Canary was cutting my mask off, Green Arrow crouched beside her.

They gasped as she removed it. I met their terrified eyes for a second before closing my eyes, head spinning. They shook me and attempted to revive me, but I continued to play dead. They carefully handcuffed me before Green Arrow hoisted me into his arms.

"Black Canary to Watchtower, have the zeta tube ready to accept a guest. I need an interrogation room ready upon our arrival. Oh, and contact Batman, Superman, and Martian Manhunter. They'll want to be there," Black Canary spoke. I assumed she was speaking into her comm unit.

"Why? Green Arrow and I might have found Astra," It was too much for me. I allowed my thoughts to spiral into a temporary darkness.

* * *

The next time I opened my eyes, my face was pressed against cool metal. Something, an inhibitor collar judging by the feel of it, was wrapped around my neck. The air had a recycled smell to it, like it was too clean and stifling. Well, Black Canary and Green Arrow had brought me to the Watchtower. Perfect, just perfect.

"Ugh," I groaned as I lifted my head. I caught sight of the person sitting across from me and groaned again.

"Hello," Superman greeted me, "Kyara."

"Oblivion!" I rolled my eyes, thankful that my mask was gone so that he could see the irritation, "Why is he talking to me? I barely knew him!"

I directed my question at the mirrored wall and got silence in response. Superman coughed politely in an attempt to direct the conversation back towards him, "Oblivion, I have a few questions for you."

"Nope, sorry. I don't feel like talking to you," I cut him off. While I was being very rude, I had to do as I was told, and Superman was stopping me from doing it.

"Okay, who do you want to talk to?" He hurriedly said. I closed my eyes for a moment, figuring out my plan.

"Isn't it obvious?" I grinned, showing my canines, "Batman."

"He isn't here," Superman said bluntly. I could tell that he wasn't in the mood for an interrogation.

"Liar," I sang, "Of course he's here."

"Trouble in Gotham," Superman explained, "You'll just have to talk to me."

"Nope. You know how it goes, I want Batman, and I won't speak unless it's to him," The League of Assassins had been on to something when they had trained me in interrogation.

"I don't think that's how it goes," Superman's eye was beginning to twitch, "Now, back to the questions."

"Right. Do you think the chicken came first? Or was it the egg? Personally, I think it was both existing in the same space. A paradox-y matter," I raised my handcuffed hands in mock exasperation, "Actually, a more important question: why am I here?"

"You're considered dead, and you have important information," Superman said, "Now, what happened?"

"I took a wrong turn in the Star Labs. Ran into an archer in tights," I shrugged, "And his protective girlfriend."

"Would you just listen?" He finally snapped at me. I smirked inside, this was working perfectly.

"I am. We were discussing the philosophical question of which came first: the phoenix or the flame. The chicken or the egg," I tilted my head, "Do you have amnesia?"

The door slid open, exposing a hulking shadow, "Fine, Oblivion. What do you want?"

"For starters, I would like him to leave," I glared at Superman. The super hero glared back, just for a second.

"Go," Batman rumbled. Superman hesitated, but left. Batman took the vacant seat, "Now, the questions."

"Ask away," I leaned back, "I'm an open book."

Batman scowled at me. I slid a poker face on under a glare that had no effect on me. This was definitely going to be interesting.

 **Author's Note: Hello! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. I just have a few things to mention before I go.**

 **1\. I plan to update every Wednesday.**

 **2\. I do apologize in advance if I do not, because my current schedule leaves me very little free time. I also apologize on the off chance that I do not respond to PMs. I tend to forget.**

 **3\. I know things are weird with Kyara willing to follow orders, but please bear with me for the time being.**

 **4\. I have a (very) rough timeline for the Bat Family that helps me keep track of everything. As of November 2015, I'm assuming that Batgirl has existed for at least two years and** **that Dick Grayson has been Nightwing for at least a year and a half or more. This gives the next two Robins ( Jason and Tim) time to exist. Jason, especially, because he has to have time to train, be Robin and be on the Team, and die. So, Jason was Robin for at least six months before dying, and Tim joined a month or so afterwards.**

 **See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Afterlight**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **"Above all, don't lie to yourself. The man who lies to himself and listens to his own lie comes to a point that he cannot distinguish the truth within him, or around him, and so loses all respect for himself and for others. And having no respect he ceases to love."**

 **― Fyodor Dostoyevsky,** ** _The Brothers Karamazov_**

* * *

Batman began by asking the most ridiculous question ever, "Who are you?"

I laid my hands flat on the table, not being able to believe that he would think that my memories were gone, "Oblivion, but I was Kyara Wayne."

"Then you remember who you were," Batman stated, "Then why are you doing this?"

"Does it matter? I asked tiredly, "Just get to the real questions."

Batman sighed, an exhausted sound that didn't fit his scowl, "Why were you in Star Labs?"

"I was given a job," I casually said, "I had to finish it."

"I was supposed to retrieve this little device," I fiddled with my handcuffs, "It was in my jacket, which is no longer on me. Where did it go?"

He ignored me, "What were you going to use this device for?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I don't need to. I'm just a tool used for a larger plan."

"Who are the people who control you?" As if that need an answer, but he obviously needed to hear it.

"You know who," I allowed my voice to darken, "The Demon is satisfied with my work. Apparently, my methods are exquisite."

Batman glared at me, perhaps in an attempt to scare me. It really didn't work, and I let him know with the way I rolled my eyes. Judging by the lines in his face, and the rigidness of his shoulders, he was very angry with me. I studied the man, noting the new stress marks on his face and the way stubble could be seen on his cheeks. These last few years had been hard on him.

"Over three years ago, you betrayed the Team while on a mission. Why?" I propped my head up with my hands.

"The League of Assassins offered me a deal, much better than anything you could have given me. It's just, the hero thing? It's so old and useless. Look at all the violence in this world. These people can't be trusted, no, they need control," I hissed.

"You don't know what you're saying," Batman insisted, "Your mother – "

"Don't you dare!" I slammed my hands on the table, "You have no right to assume anything about her. My mother is dead, you asshat. Good riddance, too. She couldn't even protect herself. She was weak and useless. A waste of space in a world with too little."

In a flash, Batman had grabbed my shoulders. His lips were white from how hard he was pressing them together, "Do not speak about your mother that way."

"Why? You don't like hearing about how useless she was? How she made me go through all this training, but never once tried to learn anything? She was defenseless and weak. She deserved to die, and she deserved to suffer for it," I yanked myself free, "I can't see you caring about her, so why the sudden interest?"

"She was your mother. As your father-" It was too much for me. How dare he claim some sort of control as my father when he had never been there for me?

"Father?" I laughed, borderline hysterical, "You were nothing of a father to me. When I came to you, looking for protection, you gave me a suit and told me to beat up criminals. When I was locked in my room and trying to find the strength to get up and do something, you didn't even care. I needed help, and you didn't even try."

"We can get you help now," Batman opened a file sitting on the table, "The Justice League has some of the best people equipped to deal with these problems."

"Oh, so now you want to help?" I laughed, a harsh and bitter sound, "That's convenient."

"This isn't you, Kyara," I growled at the name, "Please, listen to me. Come home."

"This is me," I stressed each word, "I've always had darkness inside of me. All I did was hide it from everyone. The League of Assassins taught me how to be proud of that darkness, how to twist it into something useful."

"The League of Assassins has hurt you-" He attempted to say. He was wrong. They had saved me.

"There you go again, talking about things you know nothing about. It's disgusting," I shook my head, "I don't need help. The League of Assassins fixed me. They made me better."

"They didn't. Look at yourself," Batman growled at me. Anger filled me, hot and heavy.

"Oh, so now you care? You never cared when I was alive, and you didn't look for me when I was gone-" I began to spit the words at them, years' worth of anger coming out.

"I spent months looking for you. The Team and I went into twenty League of Assassins bases, and you weren't there. Ra's al Ghul told me that you were dead," Batman thundered. I jerked back as his words slapped me in the face, "We believed them after we found-"

"No, you're lying! The deal-" I cut myself off, "I will tell you nothing! I'm done with you, Batman."

"Kyara, please," He begged. I shook my head, fighting back tears of frustration. I couldn't do this. I had made my deal with Ra's al Ghul, and I had to believe that he had fulfilled his end.

"Kyara is dead," I made my voice as harsh as possible. Maybe I was in denial, but I couldn't let myself believe that Ra's al Ghul had broken the deal. Everyone would die if I showed doubt.

"You are loyal to the League of Assassins?" I could hear the tint of sadness in his voice, "You won't give up their secrets?"

"I exist to serve them," I said, spreading my arms as wide as the handcuffs would allow, "So, no."

"Then there is nothing more to discuss," Batman looked at the mirror, "Martian Manhunter?"

Thirty seconds later, the door slid open once more. Martian Manhunter walked in, looking his usual calm self. Batman stood and allowed Martian Manhunter to sit. I hid my nerves as the Martian looked at me. I could feel his mind probing mine.

"Greetings, Oblivion," He folded his arms on the table, "Are you sure you will not tell us anything? My method is much more uncomfortable."

"I'm sure. Good job with the inhibitor collar, my mind won't be able to break yours," My voice was harsh, "Let's go."

"I'm sorry. Relax, it will make it less painful," Martian Manhunter advised me.

Unlike the times with Psimon, Martian Manhunter's approach was gentle. He probed my defenses with thin feelers, searching for a weak spot. Good luck with that. My mind was surrounding by walls, and they were very hard to break through.

The Martian continued to search. He kept on going over one spot, which I assumed was where he planned to attack. Martian Manhunter's mental abilities were very good, but I refused to let myself be taken. I stared into his unseeing eyes, daring him to attack.

The first attack came as he threw his mind against mine. I winced at the sharp burst of pain, but kept my walls up. I would have been able to keep them up, if it hadn't been for my inhibitor collar shocking me. I screamed, my walls collapsing. The Martian rushed in, trying to find a foothold in the swirling chaos.

 **"The League of Assassins,"** He whispered. I refused to think about it.

 **"Tell us their plans,"** I was going to punch him.

Martian Manhunter gave up and began to latch himself onto memories. Most of the memories he got were garbled flashes of noise and sound that I had recalled specifically for this purpose. He seemed to be going for stronger memories.

If he wanted strong memories, then he would get it.

I didn't throw a specific memory at him. I threw one of my strongest feelings at him: pain. I lumped together the pain from torture and fights, and the emotional pain I had experienced over the years. When he attempted to retreat, I grabbed hold of his mind and continued to pump him with the feeling.

"Aah!" He slumped forward. I kept a strong hold on him and continued to work.

Batman slammed me against the wall. The pain shocked me so much that I released my hold on his mind with a feeling of satisfaction. The Bat was livid and looked ready to kill me. Finally, he understood how much of a monster I was.

"Batman!" Superman called from the doorway, "Let her go."

"Do not pull another stunt like that," He hissed before letting me go. I shook off my fear, shaken by the events.

When I looked up, Batman had retreated to a corner and Martian Manhunter had been removed. Superman was quietly talking to Batman, who had calmed down slightly. I smiled at them, the picture of calm. They ignored me and continued talking.

"Would anyone mind telling me the time?" I asked politely.

"Two in the morning," Superman answered before Batman could stop him.

"Don't you think it's a little weird that the Team, that was supposed to be guarding Wayne Labs, hasn't checked in yet?" I asked innocently.

"Superman to the Team," Superman pressed a finger to his comm unit, "Are you there?"

"Trouble in paradise?" I asked.

"We have a problem," Superman hissed to Batman.

They left without another word. I hummed quietly as I sat on the table. They hadn't even asked why I knew that the Team was in Wayne labs, how forgetful of them. I sighed, it was time to get out of this place before I screamed.

I rubbed the inhibitor collar, feeling the way my powers rolled under my skin. The Justice League were idiots. They had assumed that my powers were the same as when I had left. They clearly hadn't taken into account my increase in powers or the way that I didn't care about what would happen if I used them.

I began to focus on my powers, gathering them around my neck. It would have to be one sharp burst, otherwise I would be electrocuted. Even now, I could feel the sizzle of a low electricity charge, warning me away.

I screamed as I pushed outwards, the inhibitor collar bursting open with a sharp crack. I threw it to the floor as it crackled with electricity. Not wasting anytime, I sprinted to the door and pushed it out of its frame with a concentrated burst of light.

Sprinting through the doorway, I dropkicked a stunned hero and kept going. I needed my weapons and costume before I could do anything. I remembered where they kept all of those things, in a room a few hallways over.

Thankfully, the Watchtower was deserted at this time of night. In a matter of minutes, I had reached the armory and had gathered my things. I slid my coat on as I ran, and tied my mask on as I twisted around stunned heroes. A few more turns, and I was at the zeta tubes.

I ducked as a green construct attempted to grab me. Green Lantern floated on the other side of the otherwise empty room. Spreading my arms wide, I called up a shield of light that blocked his next hit. I flicked a finger at him, arrows flying from my fingertip to hit the shield he had formed.

"Drop your weapons," Green Arrow ordered, "You can't leave."

"Watch me," I gritted through clenched teeth.

I threw an explosive disk at him and watched as he flipped with the shock waves. He crashed into the floor, looking dazed and confused. I took that time to dart over to the zeta tube computer and hack into it. It would take too long to create a new I.D. for the computer, but it would be easy enough to reactivate an old I.D.

"Identification activated, zeta tube ready," The computer announced.

I punched the air, victorious, and darted out of the way of another construct. Green Lantern floated above me, blood trickling from a cut on his temple. He frowned at me, "We're trying to help you."

"I don't need your help," I snarled.

I felt light erupt from me in a bright burst, blinding him. I sprinted into the zeta tube as Green Lantern hit the ground again. I smiled as the computer announced my code, "Recognized Astra B10."

When the zeta tube stopped, I opened the door of the telephone booth and stepped into Gotham. Wayne Labs was three blocks away, the meet up point was the next block over. I removed my mask and stuck it into a pocket, and walked through the streets looking like the average citizen. The snow crunched beneath my boots, filling me with the childish urge to make a snowball.

I pushed it away and continued walking. Talia al Ghul had told me that I should look for a woman with a red beanie when I neared the point. I quickly found her, a brunette woman stamping her feet in the cold, seemingly waiting for the bus. I joined her, my breath huffing though the air.

"Lovely weather tonight," I casually said.

"Yes, they expect a flurry tonight. Enough to stain this entire town red," I nodded at the code.

"If only that were true," I finished the code, "But in this city, the snow is as already as dirty as its people."

"The mission was a success. Your distraction lasted long enough for us to retrieve the package," She pulled her coat closer to her body.

"I am glad to hear that. Was anyone hurt?" I kept my voice as neutral as possible.

"On our side, no. No one dead. Protocol was followed when dealing with the Justice League and their brats," The contempt in her voice was obvious, "A wasted opportunity."

"The Demon has his reasons for waiting," I reminded her, "Remember this when you speak of wasted opportunities."

A black car drove up. We stopped talking and opened the back doors, sliding inside. The driver nodded to us, his expression hidden behind a poker face. I placed my mask over my face again, becoming Oblivion once more.

 **December 30, 2015**

I walked through the halls of the headquarters with light footsteps. Ra's al Ghul had sent a messenger to my rooms five minutes ago with a request to meet him in what I had nicknamed the "throne room." He had requested that I wear my uniform, which I had already been wearing. I wondered what the Demon wanted. I had not done anything to anger him since becoming an assassin.

The guards opened the doors at my approach. I hurried through, slowing to a respectful walk as I approached Ra's al Ghul. When I was five feet away, I stopped and knelt, bowing my head respectfully. I touched my fist to my chest in a formal salute.

"Rise, Oblivion," The man ordered, "The time spent doing these salutes is wasted."

I stood, but kept my head bowed, "Thank you, sir."

"How has your time as my soldier been?" Ra's al Ghul asked.

"Excellent, sir. I feel like I am achieving my true potential through these missions," I carefully replied, "It is truly an honor being in your army."

"Good answer," Ra's al Ghul responded, "The reports I have received on your missions have been very complimenting towards you. My daughter feels that you are loyal."

"I am, sir," I hurriedly said, "I am only loyal to you."

"This is good to hear. What I am about to ask of you requires loyalty far beyond what most people have," Ra's al Ghul's voice darkened, "Know that if you betray me, I will kill you."

"I understand," My voice was tiny in comparison to his. I hated him, and I feared what he could do if I ever messed up. If I somehow broke my deal with a misstep…

"Are you aware of the organization known as the Light?" I nodded, "Then you know that we have many assets."

"Recently, one of our assets has become a cause for concern. He is known as Black Manta," I stiffened, "You recognize his name, good. Black Manta has taken on an apprentice, his son."

"You are not happy with this?" I asked. From the way Ra's al Ghul twisted around the words, it sounded like he hated them.

"No, I am not. The son, who goes by Manta, was previously allied with the Justice League. The Light does not believe that Manta is loyal to our cause," Ra's al Ghul fixed me with a stare, "You are to judge his loyalty."

I couldn't help myself, "Sir?"

"Tomorrow, you will meet up with one of Black Manta's ships, which will take you to the main one. From there, you will speak to Black Manta, who has been informed of your job, and will then be handed off to Manta. Manta has been told that for all intents and purposes, you are his advisor and equal. Unless you feel that his judgement is impaired, or that he is displaying loyalty to someone else, you will follow his orders," Ra's tilted his head, "I expect reports after every mission. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," I nodded.

"Then you may go. I believe that a new uniform suitable to the ocean has been designed for you," I nodded once more, "I do feel the need to inform you that Black Manta is fighting the Light's decision. He will not make this easy for you. Expect him to be constantly testing you."

"I will not fail you, sir," I bowed and left.

Curiosity had filled me at the prospect of meeting this apprentice. I hadn't known that Black Manta had a son, let alone someone willing to take his place. The prospect of judging his loyalty made me nervous. If I declared that he was loyal, and turned out to not be, then I would be the one responsible for the chaos caused.

My musings were interrupted as I reached the room that I had been looking for. The uniform room was rarely visited, save for assassins getting fitted for their uniforms. The person who designed the uniforms was a retired assassin who had a gift for fashion.

I knocked and entered at the shouted greeting. I was immediately assaulted by the smell of burning rubber, probably another experiment by our resident designer. I pushed my way through the bolts of fabric and into the next room.

"Oblivion, it is so nice to see you," The woman cried as I entered the room. She set her flamethrower down and pulled me into a hug, "I heard you got a new assignment. Wonderful, my dear!"

"Thank you, Silence," Unlike most retired assassins, she hadn't taken a new name upon resigning, "It's very exciting. The Demon told me that you had a new uniform for me."

"Yes!" She shouted and pushed me towards a screen that I was supposed to change behind, "Take these."

I accepted the gear and stepped behind the screen. The gray-haired woman called out details as I changed, "Black body suit with a high neck. Fully reinforced with a Kevlar weave that will stop most bullets. The rubber in it will prevent you from being shocked."

I zipped it up and pulled on the next item, "White armor designed to cover your breasts, arms, shoulders, and hands. It stops just below your bra strap and leaves your stomach exposed. Note the reinforced armor around the torso of your body suit. The armor looks like a metal and plastic combo, huh? It's not."

A murmur of satisfaction escaped me as I examined the next article of clothing, "White armored boots. I added hinges and a separate knee guard for the knee part of the boot. They inner part of the boot should stop at the middle of your inner thigh, and the outer part should stop just below your hips."

"Nice," I took a few steps in them, noticing how they didn't interfere with my movements.

"Sorry, I had to add a utility belt in. I made it as light and small as possible. It's black, too," She added lightly. I groaned as I buckled the thin chain on. It blended in with the armor so that it was practically invisible.

"Black holsters for your back," I snapped them on and slid my swords into them, "Both your boots and gloves have black accents on them. Over the knuckles and around the ankles and knees."

"And finally," She paused for dramatic effect, "A white skull mask, with a built in air filter. Let me see you."

I stepped out, twirling for effect. She made a happy noise and began to adjust the armor. She looked at my lips, exposed by the swirling lace design of the mask, and handed me black lipstick. She clapped her hands together with approval, "I like this new look!"

"It's nice," I admitted, turning my hands over as I inspected the armor covering them. Silence tugged at the neck of my black bodysuit, pulling it up so that it was higher than the white armor protecting my neck. I noted the way it didn't cover the area where my gills formed in water, but the black bodysuit did, "The bodysuit filters water?"

"Yes," She stepped back with an excited grin, "Go get 'em, tiger."

 **December 31, 2015**

The submarine broke through the water's surface at five in the morning. Talia al Ghul and I stood in the loading bay. We watched as a soldier opened the hatch at the top of the submarine and dropped a ramp down. I nodded to Talia and tightened my grip on my duffel, walking onto the ramp.

"Oblivion?" I looked at my mentor, "Just to clarify something. If Manta proves to be disloyal, you are to kill him where he stands."

"Yes, mentor. I will not fail," I pressed my fist to my heart and bowed.

"See that you do not," Talia al Ghul was harsh.

The soldier waited until I was off the ladder before closing the hatch and climbing down himself. They gave me a quick tour of the small submarine before showing me my quarters. I sat down on the small cot as the submarine began to move. With nothing to do for the next ten hours or so, I pulled out a sword and began to clean it.

* * *

"Ma'am, we have connected with the main submarine. They are waiting for you to board," I sheathed my sword and stood. Despite being shorter than the soldier, I could tell that I was the most threatening presence.

"Take me to them," The soldier turned and led me back to the hatch. At my look, he climbed the ladder first. I followed after examining the situation, not wanting to step into a trap. Once I was satisfied that I was safe, I scaled the ladder and pulled myself out of the smaller submarine.

I was met with two soldiers, one from the submarine. They walked out of the loading room and into a hallway. They marched through the hallways until they came to a room with a table in it. Five soldiers stood in the room, all standing in battle-ready positions.

I stiffened, prepared to fight my way out of this situation. A man, Black Manta, stepped forward, "Oblivion, welcome. I understand that you will be staying with us for an indeterminate amount of time."

"Yes, I trust that you have been informed of the reason why I am here. However, let me remind you. I am to judge your apprentice's loyalty. Therefore, I am to be at your apprentice's side at all times, is that understood?" My words were clear and crisp.

"Do not patronize me, League of Assassin scum," Black Manta snapped. With the helmet on, it was difficult to judge his emotions, but his tone suggested that he was very unhappy.

"Watch your tone," I retorted, "Unless you wish to prove that you are as disloyal as your apprentice."

"My son is not disloyal," He hissed.

"The make sure he proves it," I shot back.

Black Manta seemed to calm down, "He will. It is time to meet my son and apprentice, Manta."

A man dressed in the same uniform as Black Manta stepped out of the shadows. The only difference between them was that this man was slightly smaller. He walked in a way that reminded me of someone, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Father, please," The man reached up and removed his helmet, tucking it under one arm. The eyes and hair were too familiar. He offered a hand for me to shake, "My code name is Manta, but you may call me Kaldur'ahm."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello! Sorry for the wait. I did a last minute rewrite on this chapter. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Afterlight**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **"Everyone needs reality to punch them in the face every once in a while. Keeps you on guard."**

 **― Alexandra Bracken,** ** _In The Afterlight_**

* * *

 _"Breathe," Talia ordered, form perfect in her meditative stance, "Clear your mind, child, we have much to do today."_

 _I did not answer, sinking into a dark cloud that was lit only by her voice. She continued speaking, "Your reconditioning is finished. Now, we truly begin."_

 _"Your first lesson is simply a reminder that your old team is nothing to you," She said sharply, "Kyara is dead, Astra is dead. You are nothing but an apprentice now, my apprentice. Are we in agreement?"_

 _"Yes," I said softly, heart tugging as she spoke of my team, my family._

 _"No, you're not," Talia said softly, "In the future, do not lie to me. I am not your oblivious father, nor those oblivious people that you called teammates."_

 _"Our first lesson is thus: you need to let them go. They aren't coming for you," Talia's voice cut into me like a sword, "You gave yourself to us. Your soul is ours!"_

 _"I know," I said softly, "God, I know."_

 _"Then why do you cry at night? Why do you have nightmares of a past that is no longer yours?" I couldn't answer her question, "It's simple, you haven't let go."_

 _"I don't know how!" It burst out of me before I could stop myself, "I'm sorry, but I don't."_

 _"Then I'll teach you," Talia declared. I heard her stand, "Get up."_

 _I did as told, watching as she picked up a fighting staff. She tossed it to me, "You can't forget, apprentice, but you can let go!"_

 _She whirled, hand grabbing another staff and swinging it at me. I blocked it, barely. Talia grinned, wild and vicious, "Our lesson begins now."_

* * *

 **January 1, 2016**

It was just before five when I woke up, my dream quickly fading away. I ran through my morning routine on autopilot, too caught up in this new dilemma to truly pay attention to what I was doing. Seeing Kaldur – Manta, I mean – had been very disorientating. I never thought he would betray the Team, I didn't understand how he could betray the Team.

And that was the problem. I didn't understand it. I didn't know him anymore. This Manta, who was he? How could I judge him when I knew who he had once been? I had cared about him, loved him once upon a time. I didn't know if I could set that aside.

In a flash, I understood why I was here. Ra's al Ghul had known about my relationship with him, and Manta's loyalty wasn't the only thing being tested. I was being tested as well. Ra's al Ghul wanted to see if I was loyal to him. He expected me to betray him while I was with the father-son duo. No, I refused to fail him. I would remain true to this mission and secure my place with the League.

So, back to the issue of not knowing what to do with Manta. I truly doubted he was loyal to his father. There had to be some sort of game, some mission, and I had to figure the rules. For now, all I could do was play along until I could figure him out. Until he disproved or proved his loyalty…

I shook as I realized how much I wanted to protect the man who I had once cared about. I wanted him out of the Light's reach before they decided to kill him, or worse, corrupt him and turn him towards their beliefs. I doubted that I could make him leave, though, so I would have to make the Light believe that he was loyal.

I didn't know how, though. It had been years since I had seen Kaldur, let alone talked to him. Back then, he had been kind, loyal, and good. I didn't know what he was like now, or why he had defected to Black Manta. None of it made sense, and I wasn't sure if I could figure it out without one of us getting killed.

Done stretching, I headed for the cafeteria, which was empty due to how early it was. The banana and cup of oatmeal given to me didn't look that disgusting as I walked over to an empty table. I turned on my tablet as I ate, reading up on Black Manta. The oatmeal was surprisingly tasty, and the banana not overly ripe.

A tray clattered against the table as its owner sat down. I looked up to glare at the person who had dared to join me, but stopped once I realized who it was. He mumbled a greeting, not fully awake yet, , and began to eat. He only looked up when I set my spoon down and cleared my throat.

The man froze, a whisper of breath escaping him, "Kyara…"

I realized then that Kaldur probably hadn't realized that it was me beneath the skull mask, which lay on the table. I rolled my eyes, "It's Oblivion. Kyara has been dead since she left that lab almost four years ago. Get over it."

"How – " I sighed, tired of explaining.

"Dead? Nope. I've never been dead. I'm really getting tired of hearing that though," I raised an eyebrow, "What about you?"

"Me?" He asked. I couldn't tell if h was evading the question or didn't know what I was talking about.

"Yes, you. You didn't forget my reason for being here, right? Why did you join Black Manta?" I kept my voice casual.

Manta didn't answer, eyes wide as he stared at me. It was like he was trying to sear my face into his memories, like he couldn't believe I was here, speaking to him. It was almost like he had believed that I was dead, even though I had always been alive, my death never faked.

"Manta," I said sharply, startling him.

"He – He is my father, my family," Kaldur explained weakly.

"Look, I don't know if that explanation has worked on everyone else, but it kind of sucks. Try again," I recommended. Oh, God, this was going to be harder than I originally thought.

"The King of Atlantis lied to me for years about my parentage. That, and the death of Tula, made me lose faith in the Team and Justice League. When my father offered me a place among his ranks, I could not say no," I nodded with approval at the explanation. The reasons for his betrayal were odd, and didn't make sense. As far as I knew, his love for Tula had faded after his friend began to date her.

"Very good. It still hasn't convinced me, but it's not bad," I shrugged, "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Black Manta has requested that your skills be assessed," I nodded, having expected as much, "I will also show you the daily routine of my squad."

"Not bad," I turned serious, "Manta, listen to me. Your loyalty will be assessed by me and only me. If you do anything that suggests loyalty to someone else, I will kill you without hesitation. Understand that I will not be hampered by any past memories of you. Who I was is not who I am anymore."

"I understand, Oblivion," He said my name like it was a curse, "I do wonder if you have realized the game the Light is playing. Your loyalty is being assessed as much as mine is."

"I realized it the moment you introduced yourself. If either one of us messes up, both will die," I stood, putting on my mask, "So, please, don't mess up."

"I will do my part, but will you?" He shot back. I smirked, nodding sharply.

I stalked out of the cafeteria, tossing the cup in the bin of things to be washed. Manta hadn't convinced me of anything, instead, he had only increased my suspicion. His reasons for leaving the Team were weak, or at least they were to me. Especially after he had said that Tula had died. Although I had never met her, I knew that Manta's feelings hadn't been that strong for her after he had discovered that she and his friend were together.

I didn't know what to think, really. This was something that I had not expected when joining the League of Assassins. I thought that I would remain separate from my former team mates, but that was quickly becoming impossible. I shuddered and grabbed a towel from my quarters, and headed to the girls' showers.

They were mostly empty, the first wakeup bell having only rang a few minutes ago. I stripped, setting my clothing on the shelf, and pulled the curtain closed. The water smelled a little bit like salt, most likely being filtered in from the ocean. I hummed and ran a hand through my hair, trying to forget my worries for just a second.

* * *

Later that morning, a guard informed me of where Black Manta wanted me to go for my assessment. I thanked the trooper and stood, rolling my shoulders and cracking my neck. The trooper nervously led me through the halls, happily leaving when I told him to.

I entered the room that I had been told to go to. It was a small gym that had been cleared to make room for the large training mat in the center of the room. Black Manta and Manta stood in the center of the mat. Manta's squad stood off to the side, casually talking to each other.

"Oblivion, I'm so glad that you could join us. I trust that you have found everything up to your standards," Sarcasm dripped off of Black Manta's words.

"We'll see," I answered, not playing along, "I'm going to get to the point, here. I know that you aren't happy with my presence. I know that you're going to do everything possible to get me off this submarine."

"That's what I know you know. However, I will do everything in my power to stay aboard this vessel. I will make sure that your son is loyal, or I will kill him where he stands. If you try to stop me, I will kill you too. The Light does not tolerate weakness, and you're displaying a lot of weakness," My voice was brutal.

"You dare threaten me? I will make you regret every word," Black Manta stepped forward. Black Manta was too serious. If I wasn't careful, he would be a threat.

I didn't move, but straightened to my full height and allowed my voice to grow cold, "I would not take another step, Black Manta. I have no qualms with beating you down."

"Enough," Manta finally intervened, "Father, I believe that antagonizing the person who decides if we are worth anything to the Light is not the best option. I believe that we should proceed with the assessment."

"Watch what you say, girl," Black Manta said. I allowed him to have the final word, knowing that he could go on forever.

"What is this assessment?" I quickly changed the subject. I had my suspicions, but I wasn't sure.

"I want you to fight my son. If you are to be my son's advisor and equal, then I want you to prove it," Black Manta stepped off the mat.

"Any rules?" I smirked, directing it at Manta rather than his father. His father bristled at the obvious disrespect.

"Don't kill each other," He said dismissively, "That should be hard for you."

"Manta, any rules?" I continued to smirk, assessing the situation. He quietly considered my question before deciding.

"We don't kill each other," I shook my head and backed up to my side of the mat. I would go easy on him, just to avoid giving him serious injury.

"So serious," I sighed and looked at Black Manta, "Call it."

"Begin," His voice was unamused.

Out of all the things I was expecting, laser beams were not one of them. Kudos to Manta for catching me off guard by shooting laser beams out of his helmet. I ducked and pushed a hand out, sending a stream of light towards me. He grunted as it caught him in the stomach.

Not wanting to give him a chance to pull that stunt again, I sprinted towards him and fell into a front handspring, kicking the helmet off his face. He pushed me away with a hard kick, forcing me into a roll that ended with me in a crouch and swords in my hands.

Manta had pulled out his water bearers, which formed into the swords he had favored when he was on the team. Grinning broadly, I attacked in a storm of light and lethal moves. He countered every move with one of his own. Now that I had seen that he could still fight, I could make things much more difficult.

I continued to fight, but allowed my focus to slide to the floor. I imagined light sliding over the floor, gathering around his ankles. Then, I solidified it. The Atlantean stumbled at the sudden inability to move. I backed up and watched as slashed at the material around his ankles.

He broke free as I slid my swords into their sheaths. Manta began to attack me again, holding nothing back. I slid under his attacks, arms cloaked in yellow light to avoid being cut, and hit him with a hard uppercut. He flinched backwards, but a hand caught my shoulder and brought me with him.

I grabbed his hand and whirled, the momentum unbalancing him. He pulled free and came up with a water bearer that formed into a mallet. I laughed and held a hand out, a club forming. We attacked at the same time. I was constantly moving, darting around his attacks and countering with my own. I made things difficult by constantly changing my weapon between a sword, club, and mallet.

While this fight was fun, I was getting tired of toying with him. Although this was supposed to be my assessment, I was judging his fighting skills as well. He was in excellent shape, and his fighting skills were better than anything I had expected of him.

A yelp escaped me as his mallet caught my fingers. My arm went numb, the light dissolving into dust. I darted backwards, analyzing the situation. Manta took my retreat as a sign of defeat and advanced forward. His water bearers darted out, whips attempting to grab me. I smacked them away with shield of light and frowned at him.

I brought my hands together with a clap, light bursting out and blinding most of the room. I pushed him backwards with another burst of light and hooked a leg around his ankles. He fell to the floor, extremely disoriented. I knelt on his chest, a blade forming in my hand that was pressed against his neck.

"Yield," I ordered, keeping a careful eye on Black Manta, who had stepped forward.

He relaxed for a second before attempting to shift his weight. I shifted with him, shaking my head, "Don't."

I smacked a hand against his chest, light spreading out and sealing him to the floor. I turned to look at Black Manta, who was watching silently, "Are you satisfied?"

"Yes," I rolled off Manta, and pressed a hand against the hardened light, dissolving it.

"Here," I retrieved the helmet and handed it to Manta.

"Your skills are satisfactory," Black Manta grudgingly said, "That does not mean that you should be here. I will continue to watch you."

"As expected," I replied, "I hope that you'll enjoy the view."

"Both of you, get your injuries seen to," Manta nodded and walked away with me following behind.

"You've improved," I commented as we walked to the infirmary, "I'm impressed."

"As have you," Manta replied, "Your control over your powers is amazing."

"I've had a lot of time to work on them," I said with a wry smile, "As have you."

"Three years is a long time," I winced at the hidden jab, "I was not aware that you had the ability to make your constructs permanent."

"A gift from the League of Assassins," I chose my words carefully, "All the better to serve them."

"The League of Assassins," Manta was very stiff, "You trust them?"

"Of course," I replied, confused at where this was going.

"Even after they were responsible for the death of the second Robin," I stopped in my tracks.

"The second Robin is still alive. It's that kid with a staff," I insisted even as my mind raced to process this information.

"That is not the second Robin," Manta stopped and waited for me. I leaned against the wall for support, a heavy weight settling in my stomach, "His name was Jason."

"Stop it," I snapped, "Just, stop. This isn't helping your case."

"But it is important," We started walking again, "It is just something to think about."

We took turns going into the infirmary, me going first and Manta only going in afterwards. I waited outside for him, unsure of what to do. The nurse had given me an icepack for my split lip and had made a snarky comment about the mass of scar tissue covering my body, but that was it. I assumed that Manta's checkup had gone okay, because he didn't take very long.

"Walk with me," Manta's eyes were stormy as he turned left.

We walked in silence for two minutes before he pulled me into a broom closet. He muffled my complaints by clapping a hand over my mouth. I watched as he closed the door, and yanked his hand away from my mouth. A beam of light instinctively shot from my hand, pushing him back.

"Are you crazy? Damn it, Manta, I will kill you now," I swore at him, bewildered by this occurrence.

"What did they do to you?" He spat, voice low and furious.

"What?" I asked, bewildered. He gripped my shoulders, shaking me slightly.

"The League of Assassins," He said the name like it was a curse, "This isn't you, Kyara."

"My name isn't Kyara!" I insisted, "And they didn't do anything to me. I don't know what you're talking about."

"They changed you. They took away everything that made you more than a mindless soldier. Kyara, how can you follow them?" Manta sounded as sad as I was when I was on the team. My heat twanged just a little, and I told it to stop beating, "I can see it in the way you move. They have done terrible things to you."

"They didn't change me. I changed myself, in order to make myself better," I argued, my powers flared for a second, bathing Manta's face in its pale glow. I could see anger sparking in his eyes and radiating through the lines in his face.

"No, you didn't. I knew you, Kyara, and you would not have done this to yourself. Please, let me help you," He begged me. I hesitated, thrown by his actions. God, this was going to kill me.

"I don't need help, not from you, not from anyone. Get over your past, Manta," I ordered him, ruthlessly squashing the desire to let him help me. My allegiance to him had ended years ago, and I couldn't allow myself to care about him unless I wanted to break away from the League of Assassins.

I shook my head when he tried to speak, "Enough, Manta. You act like we're the same people that we were four years ago. We aren't friends anymore, Manta. I am your judge and potential executioner. If you insist that you are loyal to your father, then you need to act like it. Next time, I will not be so polite."

I yanked the door open and walked out, leaving Manta in the dark. I would make sure that he did not die, but we were not friends, he could not treat me like one. Anything he said was a potential lie, including what he had said about Robin and my death. All of it could be lies.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Expect an update around Wednesday or Thursday. I'm having internet issues, so if I don't update, that's why. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Afterlight**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **"But you can't make people listen. They have to come round in their own time, wondering what happened and why the world blew up around them. It can't last."**

 **― Ray Bradbury, _Fahrenheit 451_**

* * *

 **January 3, 2016**

A day of working with Manta had not smoothed over our differences. We clashed at every turn, although we were both getting better at hiding it. Well, he was, I was constantly getting on his nerves with snide comments or bits of advice depending on my mood.

The biggest test would be how we functioned on missions. I planned to stay out of the way and observe during missions, but I didn't want to be completely useless. I would have to see how that worked out after our first mission. If it ended up being too much trouble, I would have to figure something else out.

And by trouble, I meant not being able to keep my uncertainties in check.

Black Manta was even more problematic than his son. He showed up at random times, ridiculing my work in attempt to distract me or make me slip up. It was grating on my nerves to the point that I was ready to snap.

"Manta, Oblivion," Black Manta stalked into the room, "Come with me."

"Oh, I hope we haven't disappointed you," I snarked as we followed him into his office.

"The Light has requested that you two complete a mission," Black Manta ignored me, "I am not happy about this."

"Congratulations, Manta, the Light trusts you enough to let you go on a mission for them," I nodded to the man, "You're moving up."

"Enough!" Black Manta snapped, "You two are supposed to retrieve a device from an operative being held in a holding cell in a police station. I do not like this. They'll be expecting you."

"Tough," I snapped, "Do you have the information?"

He practically threw the flash drive at me, "This is a suicide mission."

"We will not die. The Light would not remove one of the operatives of the League of Assassins. The mission will succeed," Manta said firmly, "We will need a Manta-Flyer."

"There is one waiting for you in the bay," Black Manta rested a hand on Manta's shoulder, "Do not die."

"Trust me," I intervened, "With me around, he won't die until I say so."

* * *

The Manta-Flyer surfaced a quarter of a mile away from the port we were supposed to be at. Manta and I swam the rest of the way due to the fact that we were afraid of being detected if the ship moved any closer. There was an old, condemned dock at the edge of the main port of entry that could be used to gain access to the rest of the docks.

We silently climbed onto the dock, grabbing old blankets lying on the dock to dry off the water dripping off of us. I shuddered at the smell, and hoped that it wouldn't rub off on my uniform. Casting a glance at Manta, who had not worn his helmet for this mission, revealed the same expression. I tilted my head towards the buildings, and he nodded.

The police office was located in the center of the shipping district, and had a full staff of fifty people or so, but only fifteen were in the office at any given time. It was a holding area for stowaways and criminals caught in the shipping district. The city police visited them every two days to pick up prisoners needing transfer.

Manta and I had already created the plan, having had a few hours to talk while the pilot had flown us here. The plan was simple, just like this job. There was absolutely no way that we could mess this up unless we went way off the plan.

I was curious to see how he handled a sudden change in a mission. My file on this mission had an extra page that had been for my eyes only. It had stated that I was to kill the operative for their failure after retrieving the package, something that they apparently trusted me to do.

The police office was surrounded by a barb-wire fence, complete with a sign that warned trespassers away. I snorted at the sign with a picture of a barking dog. We crept to the back of the building and watched for patrols. There were none, as expected.

Manta nodded at me and drew out a single water bearer. It transformed into a sword, which he slashed across the fence. The rusty links parted easily against the force of his blow. He pushed the links to the side and gestured for me to go first.

I darted through the gap and pressed myself against the wall of the jail. The closest door led to an office used to enter arrested individuals into the city's database. The next door was the back door of the jail, and also led to the break room.

My partner joined me. He nodded at the break room door and held up a hand, counting down to our attack. On zero, he sprinted over to the break room door and kicked it open. I performed the same act on the office door. The man sitting inside leaped out of his chair and was rewarded with a knife in his throat.

I moved swiftly, kicking the next door open and tossing a smoke pellet into the room. In the confusion, I took down several officers with my swords. Manta was just as fast, although his movements were much less lethal. When the smoke cleared, all of my opponents were dead, and his were unconscious. That fact heightened any suspicion towards him.

"The area is secure," Manta stated, "I do not think any of our officers will be moving anytime soon."

I didn't blink at the hidden barb, "Where is our target?"

"Here," I caught the ring of keys thrown my way, "She is this way."

Our target was sitting in a holding cell, arms crossed and head bowed. She did not lift her head when we opened the cell door, and only moved when I approached her, "Indigo?"

"Yes," The dark-skinned woman confirmed, "That is me."

"Do you have the package?" She nodded, "Give it to me."

"Here," She handed me a small box. Through the clear plastic, I could see the microchip resting inside, "I retrieved it. Has the Light granted me mercy?"

"Mercy?" Manta asked from behind me as I shifted my balance.

"Yes, they have," I pulled a sword from its sheath and stabbed her through the heart. She gasped, eyes wide in death, "You have been granted the mercy of a swift death."

"Oblivion!" I was yanked backwards. Manta slammed me against the cell bars, "What are you doing?"

"Following orders!" I shouted. I kicked him away, "You had your orders, and I had mine. The package has been retrieved. The mission is a success."

"You just murdered someone in cold blood. Do you not have a conscience?" He yelled. Was he kidding me? No one had a conscience in this game.

"I follow orders given to me," I retorted, voice raw. He couldn't judge me, he didn't known me.

"Following orders is not always the best action," He growled. I twitched my hand, blood falling off my sword in droplets, and tucked it into its sheath.

"You don't know that," I narrowed my eyes, knowing he was right even if I refused to believe it.

"You have failed anyways. She still lives," I narrowed my eyes and glanced at the woman, who was gasping, hands fluttering over the gaping wound in her chest. I had missed, but how?

Before I could figure it out, police sirens began to wail outside. One of the police officers must have hit a panic button before being taken out. I cursed and raced out of the cell, launching myself through a window and landing in the yard.

The spray of bullets that greeted me was blocked by a shield of light. Manta crouched beside me, speaking to me in urgent tones, "There are too many of them. If we manage to escape, we will have to split up and meet up later. This is a tracking device. It will transmit my location to you, and yours to me."

I accepted the small device, "One hour, Manta. Don't mess this up."

I increased the brightness of my shield, blinding the officers. Together, Manta and I fought through the wall of uniforms around the building. There were dozens of them, all firing at us. I called up another shield, wrapping us in it.

Manta broke through first, and I quickly followed through the hole. I yanked myself free as a recovered police officer grabbed at me. With one quick movement, I pulled his gun away from him and shot him in the chest. Barely glancing at him, I continued to run.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, I watched police cars race past my perch on a building. I breathed a sigh of relief when they did not return. Satisfied with my work, I began to walk across the building, playing with the small tracking device that Manta had given me and ignoring the ground below me.

"Wha-" My shriek was cut off as the roof gave out beneath my weight. I landed in a graceless heap of plaster and shingles, a bookshelf collapsing beside me.

"Really? That roof was not up to code," I wiggled free of the debris and stood, finally realizing where I was.

I was in a large library, complete with a row of computers against one wall. I angrily kicked away a chunk of plaster and began to search for the door, only to trip on a magazine. I cursed and grabbed the magazine, intending to rip it to shreds. I froze as I read the headline.

 ** _BATMAN'S NEW ROBIN. OLD ROBIN DEAD?_**

I shrieked and threw the magazine away from me. Robin wasn't dead. Ra's al Ghul had sworn that no one would get hurt. I couldn't let myself feel any doubt towards the League of Assassins. It was too dangerous for me and the ones I had sworn to protect.

I began to walk towards the door, resisting the urge to investigate. I had to trust the League of Assassins. Talia al Ghul was my mentor, and Ra's al Ghul my master. They were the ones who held my loyalty. I must trust them and prove my loyalty-

"Shit," I swore and hurried over to a computer.

I pressed the button to turn it on and watched as it wheezed through the startup routine. If anyone discovered that I had done this, I would be screwed. I had to do this this, though. I had to know about the last few years.

"Finally!" I beamed at the login screen and connected my tablet to the computer.

Once I had found the username and password, I logged on and opened up an internet browser. I hesitated briefly before typing in _Kyara Wayne._ The results astounded me, and I clicked on a news site in order to figure out where to start. The headlines freaked me out even more.

 ** _KYARA WAYNE MISSING, PRESUMED DEAD._**

 ** _NO SUSPECTS IN MISSING WAYNE'S CASE._**

 ** _CAR FOUND CONTAINING BLOOD MATCHING WAYNE DAUGHTER'S._**

 ** _BRUCE WAYNE DECLARES DAUGHTER DEAD. ASKS FOR PRIVACY._**

"No," I breathed, horrified. They had thought that I was dead when I was alive. No, that hadn't been part of the deal. Ra's al Ghul had sworn that my death wouldn't be faked.

If he had broken that part of the deal, then he could have broken the rest of it, too. I typed in another search term, _Second Robin._ I quickly learned that two years ago, the first Robin had disappeared and later debuted as Nightwing. Less than a month later, a new Robin had shown up in Gotham, guessed to be around fourteen years old.

 _His name was Jason…_

I typed in my father's name and a request for the names of the kids he had adopted. Dick Grayson was listed on one news site, as was Timothy Drake, the newest Robin if the pictures were anything to go by. There was one final name, Jason Todd. _Deceased_ had been typed next to his name in red font.

Frantic, I continued to search. Jason Todd had been fifteen when he had died in a bombing in some obscure country. A few days before that, Batman and Robin had been seen in the same town that Bruce Wayne and Jason Todd had been visiting. Joker had also been seen in that town.

Joker must have had something to do with Jason's death. I found that Joker had been admitted to Arkham Asylum six months after Jason's death in a full body cast, courtesy of Batman. Joker definitely had a part in his death. That didn't explain why Joker had been in that country though.

Two years ago…I tapped a finger against the desk. The League of Assassins had been up to something in that same country around the time of Batman and Robin's visit. If Batman and Robin had gone to that country to stop the League of Assassins, Ra's al Ghul would have wanted to distract them. Joker would have been an excellent option.

The only problem was that the Joker was unpredictable and insane. He would have been happy to kill Robin, if only to spite Batman. That was how Jason had died: Ra's al Ghul had hired the Joker like a common crook, and had expected him to act like one.

Ra's al Ghul had broken our deal. People had died due to his actions, and my foolish belief that Ra's al Ghul would be faithful to our deal. I had messed up to a point where it might not even be fixable. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't declare that I hated the League of Assassins. That would be suicide.

Anger suddenly flared in me, burning brighter than anything I had felt in a long time. I had given up my soul for that monster, and he had betrayed me. All this time, I had forced myself to believe that I was loyal, not knowing that he couldn't even honor an agreement. I had lost everything because of him.

I drew in a shuddering breath, and realized that I was crying. I removed my mask and swiped at my eyes in order to clear my vision. Crying would not help anyone, let alone myself. The League of Assassins had lied to me. They had ruined me and turned me into a monster.

"You figured it out," The soft voice of Manta broke me out of my thoughts.

I hurriedly shoved my mask back on and looked at the man standing by the door with a helmet under his arm. I didn't know where his loyalties lay, "No."

"Oblivion," I shoved past him, "I am sorry. I know this is hard for you."

In a flash, I had a knife to his throat, "Nothing is hard for me, Kaldur'ahm! The only thing that is hard is listening to you talk. I have learned nothing tonight besides the fact that you do not know how to trust the Light."

"They killed him, Kyara," He stopped as I dug the knife in. I didn't realize I was shaking until he pointed it out, "You are shivering."

"My name is Oblivion," I spat, "You will call me Oblivion. I am loyal to the League of Assassins, and through them, the Light. You need to convince me that you are loyal to the Light. Do not step out of line again, Manta, unless you want to die. Understood?"

He glared at me, "Yes."

"Good. We need to rendezvous with the Manta-Flyer," I stormed past him, not waiting to see if he followed. If a few more tears slipped down my face, I didn't acknowledge them.

* * *

When we reached the dock, the Manta-Flyer was nowhere in sight. I frowned at Manta, "We'll swim?"

"Yes," He said harshly, and dove into the water. I sighed and followed him, knowing that I could have handled the library situation better.

A quarter of a mile out, we spotted the Manta-Flyer floating on the surface. I kicked to the surface, inhaling sharply to get rid of my gills. I grimaced as a wave smacked me in the face. The water was ridiculously rough considering how smooth it had been earlier.

We climbed onto the Manta-Flyer's hull, the hatch spinning open as a soldier prepared for our arrival. I reached it first, and paused as I started to climb down it. I stared at the ocean, and how it had begun to smack the Manta-Flyer in earnest. I adjusted my balance as the ship rocked, almost flipping with the force of the waves.

"Manta, did Indigo's file say anything about her powers? What she could do?" I asked as I continued to watch the water.

"Only that her exact powers were unknown," Manta was watching the ocean as well.

"Well, that explains why she's coming towards us," I nodded towards the waterspout spinning towards us.

"You do not think – " Manta stumbled as a particularly large wave washed over the Manta-Flyer, "Troopers, seal the Manta-Flyer and submerge. Activate evasive maneuvers. We will signal for our pick-up."

"Sir," The trooper nodded and slammed the hatch shut. We dived off the hull and swam a few yards away to clear the way for them.

"We're being attacked by an angry drop of water," I said in disbelief, "I should have made sure she was dead."

"She must have the power to control water, and a regenerative ability," Manta muttered, "How do we stop her?"

"We get her to form back into a human," I decided, "But we need to get back onto land."

"Hold on," Manta grabbed my waist and pulled us under. I inhaled, the pain burning through my throat as gills formed, and held on as Manta used his water bearers to propel us through the water.

We had just surfaced when I heard the agonized scream, "No!"

The water around us surged, and for a brief second, I saw Indigo's face before the waves slammed us against the legs of the dock. I cried out as my back slammed against the pillars, spine screaming. Next to me, Manta yelled, water bearers flashing.

A shield of water surrounded us, and I strengthened it with my light. I glanced at him, "We need to get out of the water, now!"

"We are under the dock, make a hole!" I nodded and clapped my hands together, light shattering the wood above us. Manta grabbed me and propelled us through it so we landed on the dock above.

We dropped our shields, the rain hitting us with full force. Together, we retreated off the dock and onto the concrete. I gasped and pointed at the rain, "Found her."

The rain was meshing together to form Indigo, who stalked towards us with water flowing behind her, "How could you? After all I've done for the Light?"

"You failed them! You deserve it!" I shouted back, "Accept your sentence!"

Manta shifted beside me, water bearers glowing. The rain around us began to change shape to match Manta's commands. Indigo snarled, "I failed in a suicidal mission! How do I deserve it?"

"Stop!" Manta shouted, twisting his water bearers. The giant eel he had been shaping out of water bowled her over.

Not even pausing to think, I raced after the eel and tackled Indigo. She hissed, form beginning to turn to water, but I refused to let that happen. I pulled my swords out, beheading her in one swift movement. The moment I did, the waves calmed and the storm stopped.

I stood, looking at the corpse. Blood oozed out of it, but I didn't care. A soft whisper caught my attention, "Kyara, what have you done?"

I looked at Manta's horrified face and shrugged, "What I had to."

Manta didn't bother hiding his sadness as he corrected me, "What you wanted to do."

 **January 6, 2016**

 **"** We're delivering tiny aliens," I kept my voice as serious as possible given the information.

Manta wasn't amused, "Kroloteans. The final shipment."

"And then what? They fly away in their ships?" I was surprised that the Light had allied themselves with aliens in the first place.

"You know about the ships?" Manta wasn't surprised. Then again, after the events that had occurred three days ago, I didn't expect that anything could.

"Yes, I was sent a file on the Kroloteans last night. I was curious to see what you knew. What's the second stage of this plan, Manta?" I leaned against a shelf in the Manta-Flyer.

"The bomb must be placed in the lowest level of their base. Then, it will be detonated after we leave. The Kroloteans will be eliminated," Manta's voice lacked emotion, "As required by the Light."

"You're learning," I nodded approvingly, "Excellent. How do you know that the Justice League or their little team won't find us?"

"I expect that they will have figured out where the Krolotean base is by now, especially after their assault on one of their outposts. If they attack while we are there, then so be it," Manta stated, most of his attention captured by the map pasted to the wall, "They will not interfere with our mission."

"Very optimistic," I nodded, "Keep going at the rate you are, and you'll have me convinced of your loyalty in no time at all."

"That is the plan," He muttered, "Pilot, drop below the ocean's surface and use the underwater entrance."

"Yes, sir. Adjusting settings to drop below the surface," The pilot typed something into the computer, "Altitude of Manta-Flyer decreasing now."

The Manta-Flyer shuddered as we dropped to the ocean, "Entering ocean now."

I barely managed to keep my balance as the stupid submarine-plane slammed into the ocean. It shuddered as it broke the ocean's surface, waves buffeting the outside of it. Five seconds later, it leveled out, having gotten to the correct depth. The soldier expertly piloted us through the opening and surfaced inside the Krolotean base.

"Soldiers, escort the Kroloteans off the ship. We will be along shortly," Manta ordered, smooth and efficient.

The soldiers marched out of the room, leaving us alone, "Oblivion, I will be contacting my father to inform him that we have docked. I assume that you will want to be present."

"Correct," I answered, ignoring the barbs in his voice. He could judge me if he wanted, but I would not care.

Manta took the vacant pilot's seat and pressed a button on the control panel. A transmission screen opened up, showing the upper half of Black Manta. He and his son exchanged greetings, and Black Manta managed to nod in my direction without adding any comments.

"We have docked inside the Krolotean base. The Kroloteans have been unloaded," Black Manta quickly explained, "I am ready to proceed with the next phase of the plan."

"Proceed at your discretion," Black Manta advised, "Excellent work, son."

Manta removed his helmet, "Thank you, Father."

The screen went black as Black Manta ended the transmission. I sat in the seat next to him, "That was very dramatic."

"Yes," He pressed a button, "Soldiers, be on guard when you take your posts. I fear we will have visitors tonight."

"At least you're thinking ahead. I hope you keep a clear mind through the rest of tonight's events," I arranged myself so that I was more comfortable, "Well, we have a long time to wait."

"Perhaps not," Manta leaned forward and pressed the same button he had pressed before, "All sections report."

"Section one secure," Came the immediate reply.

"Section two secure," I raised an eyebrow as Section three failed to report in.

"Section four secure," Manta frowned at the silence.

"Section three report," He ordered. Nothing but silence came back, "Section three, are you secure?"

"That's awkward," I murmured at the silence, "You were correct."

"We will need to find the problem," Manta placed his helmet on his head, "Are you coming?"

"Do you need to ask?" I retorted as I stood.

"I hope that one day you will say no," I glared at his retreating back before following.

Outside, soldiers patrolled the base. Kroloteans were everywhere, working on various projects. I assumed one of the projects was a zeta tube, but I couldn't be sure. I focused my attention on the various platforms in this place, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"On the levels above us," I nudged Manta and nodded at where I had seen Robin moments before.

"And in the water," Without warning, Manta swiveled and blasted the water with a laser, exposing Aquaman and someone I believed to be called Lagoon Boy.

I sighed and unsheathed my swords. It seemed like we wouldn't be able to complete our mission without interference from the Justice League and their brats.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hello! Here is the next chapter as promised. The next one will be released next week around the same time.**

 **If anyone wants to learn more about Jason Todd, there is an awesome movie, _Batman: Under the Red Hood,_ which I recommend.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Afterlight**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 **"The Solar System at this time is cluttered and chaotic; an overcrowded maelstrom of rocky planets, gas giants, moons, and asteroids all hurtling through clouds of dust and gas left over from the Sun's formation. Collisions are inevitable, and they occur."**

 **-Marcus Sedgwick,** ** _The Ghosts of Heaven_**

* * *

I glanced around the base, cataloguing threats in order from greatest to least importance. Manta could take Aquaman and Lagoon Boy once he finished placing the bomb, but I would have to deal with the Bat family. Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl were easily taking out their opponents, working together in a familiar routine, but Batman was alone and easily taking out large numbers of guards.

"Oblivion to soldiers, leave Batman to me," I pressed a finger to the comm unit in my ear, "Take the others down."

Sidestepping an attack from an overly enthusiastic Lagoon Boy, I approached the area where Batman was fighting, footsteps quite against the ground, "Batman, I believe we have some issues to work out."

I hesitated briefly, remembering everything I had learned in the past days before deciding that it didn't matter. Until I knew more, understood more, I couldn't allow it to affect my appearance and loyalties. I would have to be ruthless tonight, and Batman would have to deal with it.

Batman turned around just in time to see my sword sailing towards his stomach. He blocked it with one gauntlet, a grunt escaping him. I drew back and attacked again, both swords flying at a rapid pace towards his body. He quickly blocked them, attempting to dance out of my reach.

I advanced forward with every single inch of ground that he gave up. The man hissed as a sword caught him on the cheek before I twisted and kicked him in the stomach. He managed to slip under one of my swords and grabbed my arm, twisting it behind my back and dislocating it with a neat pull.

I screamed, the sword falling from my fingers. A wild thought from me had a wall of golden light popping up between us. I used the brief pause in the fighting to focus on my dislocated shoulder, imagining a brace of light wrapping around it. I imagined that same brace pulling the shoulder back into its proper alignment, yelping as it did just that.

By the time my wall dissolved, Batman was gone. I looked around, swords flying to block an attack from Robin. The kid's staff bounced off my swords, electricity sparking along its length. I rolled my eyes, having no desire to fight this kid.

"Kid, I'm going to suggest that you not do that," I said sharply, moving my swords so that he struggled to keep his staff from falling out of his hands. I had no desire to hurt him.

"Sorry, can't," I growled and moved quickly, swords knocking his staff out of his hands while I kicked him back. He fell, and I took the opportunity to move to another area of the base.

"Manta to all troopers, end game enabled. Strategic retreat to Manta-Flyer. You have four minutes," My comm unit chirped. I threw an explosive disk at the platform Nightwing and Batgirl were on, watching it explode and send them tumbling to the ground.

The troopers around me began to retreat, still firing at the Justice League and their brats. The quiet murmur of Nightwing caught my attention, "Nightwing to Delta Squad: Enemy is attempting escape. Requesting back-"

He was cut off by my boot in his face, throwing him backwards as blood dripped from his nose. I waited until he got up before engaging him again. Nightwing grunted and attempted to reason with me, "Oblivion, stop this. Can't you see that what you're doing is wrong?"

I leaped into a high kick, "No."

Any more attempts at conversation were cut off by the arrival of the rest of the Justice League and their protégés. Frowning, I threw a smoke pellet down and retreated to the shadows, curious to see how Manta would deal with this.

I slid along the wall until I was near Manta, noting that he relied on his lasers a little too much. That would have to be addressed after tonight. He touched a hand to his com unit, "Three minutes until departure."

A roar from Lagoon Boy caught my attention. He all but tackled Manta, knocking his helmet off with a hard blow. Manta was thrown to the ground, stunned by the hit. Seeing no other option, I leaped forward and blocked the next hit from Lagoon Boy.

The burst of light that I discharged was enough to push Lagoon Boy backwards and force him to change to a smaller size. I didn't have time to unsheathe my swords, so I allowed daggers to form in my hands as I stood over Manta. The man slowly stood, a bitter expression scrawled across his face.

I stepped to the side, allowing Aquaman and Lagoon Boy to figure out who they were fighting. They gasped, Aquaman acknowledging Manta in a sad voice. Manta bristled at his words, removing his water bearers as Superboy joined us.

"You did not want to believe!" The drama was going to kill me, I decided.

"None of us wanted to believe this!" Superboy retorted, "How could you betray us?"

"You dare question me? After all that has happened? After all of you let Tula and Robin die?" He shouted.

"Kaldur, those were missions. Both of them knew the risks," Nightwing dropped down to join us, blood still crusted on his face.

"I didn't know that a warehouse in Ethiopia was a risk, especially for a Robin," I observed softly. A spike of sadness in me as I thought about what I had learned.

They looked at me, Superboy being the first to speak, "And you, Kyara, how could you work for them? They killed your brother!"

"He was not my brother," I kept my voice cold, "Jason was just another brat that came along after I joined the League of Assassins."

"Neptune's beard!" I raised an eyebrow at the Atlantean curse, "Don't coddle these traitors. They have joined forces with our greatest enemies."

"Have you ever wondered if those enemies are a bad as the Justice League says they are?" I asked, arms folded across my chest.

"Black Manta is my king's greatest enemy!" Lagoon Boy insisted. I snorted at the claim.

"Do you mean the king who hid from me the true identity of my father?" Manta interjected.

"That was my mistake, Kaldur'ahm. No one else need suffer for it," Aquaman stepped forward, "Kaldur, please."

"All will suffer if Black Manta demands it," Manta was very bitter, "Blood is thicker than sea water."

A mini rocket launcher on his shoulder fired at the team. It was intercepted by Superman, who had seen the show that we were putting on. Manta grabbed my arm and led me to the tunnels as smoke filled the air. We slid down the shaft, coming out in the area where he had placed the bomb.

"Kaldur, Kyara," We turned as Nightwing spoke, "Please, reconsider this."

"My apologies, old friend," Manta was very sarcastic, "But I will not."

"Then we'll have to make you!" Superboy slid into the room, landing in a fighting stance.

"Don't lie to yourself, Superboy," I laughed, "It's embarrassing."

"Oblivion is right," Manta added, "You can attempt to take us in, or you can save everyone from this bomb. I am told the yield is quite impressive."

Superboy shouted and attempted to punch Manta. Manta moved without warning, wrapping a hand around Superboy's throat and electrocuting him. Nightwing moved to stop him, only to have me knock him off his feet and press a dagger to his throat.

"Don't interfere," I hissed. Nightwing spat out a curse, angry with me.

"You have two minutes," Manta informed them before leaping into the pool of water.

I stood and backed up towards the water, mockingly performing a two finger salute, "Hurry, boys."

I turned and dived into the water, quickly catching up to Manta. We swam through the tunnel and into the open ocean. Hearing the Manta-Flyer behind us, we held out our hands and grabbed the handles set into the top of the Manta-Flyer. I winced at the strain on my previously dislocated arm, but held on as we accelerated.

Manta crawled along the length of the Manta-Flyer and opened a hatch. I crawled after him, my shoulder joint screaming in agony. I managed to reach the hatch and dropped inside, landing in a crouch on the floor. I rolled my shoulders back, feeling the joints crackle and pop.

"Congratulations, Manta, you've successfully completed your mission. The deaths of hundreds of Kroloteans, all because of you," I smirked at him, "You may be loyal to the Light after all."

 **January 7, 2016**

After the Manta-Flyer linked up with the Manta-Sub, Manta and I went in search of Black Manta. He had requested that we meet him in the dining room, which I didn't know we had. I would have to have a talk with Black Manta about withholding information on the Manta-Sub from me.

Manta opened the door, "Father."

"Congratulations, son. And Oblivion," He added. I inclined my head in a nod, "You both did well. I don't suppose that Aquaman died in the explosion?"

"Unlikely," Manta responded, his face carefully arranged into a neutral expression.

"Pity," Black Manta sighed. An alarm sounded, "If you'll excuse me."

Black Manta took a final sip from his wine glass and stood, "Oblivion, join me."

"A meeting with the Light?" I asked as we walked away. Black Manta snorted.

"Yes, unfortunately, they requested that you join us," He complained, "We have time. Tell me, how did my son perform?"

"He performed well above my expectations," I said carefully, "And displayed no regret at placing the bomb that killed the Kroloteans."

"Then he is loyal," He decided. I rolled my eyes, knowing that it would be like this after every mission.

"I still have my doubts," I replied, "It has only been a few days. This could take months, but would move along faster if you did not seek to block me at every turn."

"I do not like you holding an axe over my son's head," He growled, "So please, understand my hostility towards you."

"I understand it, but do not like it. Watch yourself, Black Manta. Do not be the one who causes the axe to fall," I warned him.

We stepped into a room with multiple screens in it. Five of the screens flickered to the light, revealing Klarion, the Brain, Queen Bee, Lex Luthor, and Ra's al Ghul. The final screen that flickered to life was Vandal Savage's.

"Good morning, Black Manta and Oblivion. The Kroloteans competitor, our new partner, is quite pleased with your reference, Manta, and so is the Light. All agree that we made the right choice asking you to replace poor, disgraced Ocean Master," He paused, "You are officially one with the Light."

"It is an honor," Black Manta thanked him, "What of our next plans?"

"We will contact you when the time is right. Leave us," Vandal Savage ordered sharply, revealing nothing.

Black Manta nodded and left. I stepped into the light, nodding to each member and bowing to Ra's al Ghul, fist over my heart. I struggled to keep myself from sneering at the man, even if it was hard to see my lips through the mask. I had to push my new feelings of hatred to the side if I was to get through this.

"Oblivion, how did Manta perform?" Vandal Savage asked.

I took a slow breath and organized my thoughts, "Admirably so. He followed the orders as written. The plan was a success."

"I am sensing some hesitation in your answer," Queen Bee observed, "What is it, young assassin?"

"He's displayed doubts about the Lights motives," I turned towards Ra's al Ghul, "And the League of Assassins. I believe that with reassurance, those doubts will go away."

"Are you sure?" Lex Luthor asked, "The Light does not want to deal with a double agent."

"Yes, I am. I will be able to turn his mind to the Light's ideas, and his loyalty to his father will prevent him from doing anything rash," I stated, "He will not be a problem, and if he refuses to turn towards the Light, then I will remove him before he becomes a threat."

"Well stated, Oblivion," Ra's al Ghul praised, "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, I have spotted some problems with the system on this ship. With your permission, I would like to correct them," I carefully presented my request, knowing that it was my ticket to staying on this ship.

"Problems?" Lex Luthor asked, almost like a sneer.

"The soldiers require better training. Manta, although dangerous, requires more training, particularly in lethal moves," I explained, "They aren't much, but these problems could easily transform into much larger ones in the future."

"Do not patronize us," Vandal Savage warned, "Remember who you speak to."

"Forgive me, I did not mean to imply such a thing," I looked down, "It will not happen again."

"See that it does not, assassin," Queen Bee warned, and I nodded again.

"Proceed with your suggestions," Vandal Savage decided, "We'll expect a report soon."

"Thank you, sir," I did not look up, too afraid to meet their eyes.

"Continue to watch Manta, and do not hesitate to take Manta out should the need arise," Ra's al Ghul ordered.

"I will not," I promised, bowing once again.

"Oblivion, do keep any feelings you have for this boy out of it," Queen Bee added, "Do not allow this to become personal."

"I have no feelings for this boy. He is merely my mission," I reassured her, "Nothing more."

 **January 11, 2016**

"Come on! You could have taken me out with a slash across the throat,'" I shouted as Manta blocked the swing of my sword, "Stop holding back, Manta!"

"I am not," He yelled as he hit my swords with another downward stroke. I disarmed him with an easy flick of my swords.

"Yes, you are," I flipped over him and kicked him to the floor, "You're very reluctant to learn, Manta. Very suspicious."

"Strangely, the thought of learning new ways to kill is not that appealing," Manta responded, "What a shame."

"It is, actually," I removed my mask and sat on the floor, "A person who cannot kill when the Light demands it is useless to them."

He sat next to me, "I can kill if that is what is requested of me. I have killed when it was requested."

"Only when you were not the one directly doing it. Placing a bomb is nothing like being the one shoving a sword into someone's chest, especially if it is someone that you once knew," I hummed, "They are very different things."

"I know," He insisted. I stared at him, trying to understand how he could betray the Team.

"Do you really?" I asked, "Or do you just think you do. Do you know what it is like to stab someone in the chest and be so close that you can feel their spirit leave them? Have you felt their blood on your hands and stared into their eyes as the light in them flees?"

"Enough!" He roared, voice echoing around the empty training room, "I have felt all of those things, Oblivion! I would like to never feel them again. I understand that the Light will demand these things of me in the future, and I am not happy with it. I am not happy with taking the lives of the innocent, whether they are alien or not."

He fell silent, chest heaving. I looked at the Atlantean, clad in loose pants and a shirt. His uniform had been removed at the start of the training session, after I had told him he would overheat with the amount of work we would be doing today. I stared at his face, bags under his eyes and exhaustion carved into the lines on his face.

I let him simmer for a minute or so before speaking again, "It sucks, doesn't it? The hatred inside you, eating away at your insides and nibbling on the edges of your mind. Every time you close your eyes you see their faces, you hear their voices whispering to you, even when you know that you did what you had to."

"After the first time, you wake up the next morning thinking that it wasn't you who did that. It was someone else who did those terrible things. There was no way you could take someone's life," My voice dropped, "And then one day you wake up, and you can't look at yourself because you know that you were the monster who did it. You were the one who took the life."

"Even then, you tell yourself that it was necessary. You aren't the monster, because you had to do it in order to get on with life. The next time you kill, you tell yourself the same thing, and the time after that, and the time after that," I chuckled, "Until one day, you realize that you don't care if the killings are justified. All that matters is that it is done."

"You hate yourself, and it eats away at you. It's like your veins slowly turn to ice, and you can't breathe, you can't think. The only thing you can do is keep following your orders, because that's the one thing in your life that you know is real and true," I smiled grimly.

"There's no end to the pain and hatred, so take my advice," I looked him in the eye, "Get out. Go back to the Cave. Better yet, get out of this business altogether and stay out. Trust me. You don't want to be in this business."

"First, you tell me that I must follow the Light, and now you are telling me to betray them. I do not understand, what side are you on?" Manta was frustrated.

"I am on the Light's side, but I cannot deny that there is some part of me that remembers the Team, and you, and wants to save you," I removed my mask and rubbed my eyes, "I don't want to be the one telling the Light that you are not loyal. Please, get out."

"Why do you do this? Why do you pretend like you do not care about the past, and then struggle to protect the people you claim not to care about?" Kaldur asked, tired and broken.

I sucked in a breath, "I don't know. I don't know who – "

I paused, "I don't want to speak about this. Just…follow my advice. Leave."

"I am sorry, Oblivion, I truly am. I cannot leave my father, surely you understand this. I must stay," He said quietly.

I already knew that he was going to say this, "Then convince me."

"What?" He asked.

"Convince me. Make me believe that you want to be here and be a part of this madness," I explained in a rush, "Follow orders without hesitation. Believe in the Light's vision and make others believe. If you have the option of killing someone, then do it. Like I said, convince me."

"And if I do?" Manta pressed a hand to his face.

"Then I tell everyone that you're loyal to the Light, and they trust you. You can continue playing your little game and I go back to being the mindless assassin," I placed my mask back onto my face, "Please, Manta."

"Okay," He huffed and stood. I froze at the action. He didn't mean that he was going to do what I had told him to do, he couldn't.

"Okay?" I looked at him in confusion even as my heart sank. Kaldur did not deserve this, not at all.

"Teach me the move again, the one where I can slit a man's throat in a single blow," He ordered. His voice was dead.

I swallowed, knowing that I was the monster, "Take your stance."

* * *

 **Author's note: A huge apology for taking so long. I had a very important audition this week and spent all of my free time preparing. Stay tuned for more next week!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Afterlight**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **"Wheels have been set in motion, and they have their own pace, to which we are...condemned."**

 **― Tom Stoppard,** ** _Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead_**

* * *

 **March 1, 2016**

Black Manta was pacing in front of me and Manta, muttering about messes made by incompetent leaders of the Light. I smirked at him and took a seat at the table, intent on waiting his little tantrum out. Manta continued to stand out of respect for his father.

"Is there a reason you called us down to your little dining room? If not, then I'd like to get back to training your soldiers," I finally interrupted him after ten pointless minutes.

"Hold your tongue," He snapped and continued to pace.

"I'm leaving," I announced and stood, grinning when he called out.

"Wait," I looked at Black Manta, "I need you both for a mission."

"What has occurred?" Manta asked. They both removed their helmets. Up close, they looked surprisingly similar. I shuddered at the thought of Manta being anything like him.

"Queen Bee has and the Partner have an agreement. She is supposed to deliver runaways to them every two weeks, but has fallen behind in her shipments. She is destroying the credibility of the Light," Manta frowned, "I have been tasked with making up the difference."

"Delivering runaways to a mysterious partner? That's not questionable at all," I looked at him for an explanation, waiting for an answer.

"If it is what the Light requests, then we should not question it," I nodded approvingly at Manta.

"I've called in a few assets, who gathered the runaways. I need you two to pick them up and make sure nothing interferes with the shipment," Black Manta quickly explained.

"Easy enough," I decided, sighing at the prospect of being a guard.

"Where are we picking them up?" Manta asked.

"Miami," Black Manta replied, "The Justice League will know you're there the moment you step into the city."

 **March 3, 2016**

"Move it!" I shouted at the soldiers, "We've only got a ten minute window for this."

"Troopers, bring the runaways onto the ship and place them into the storage bay. Do not open the containers and attempt to resuscitate them," Manta ordered.

We stood on top of the Manta-Flyer, which was located near one of the abandoned docks. A ramp was lowered to the dock, where soldiers began to wheel the containers across them and into the ship. In seven minutes, all but five of the twenty containers had been wheeled onto the ship.

I paced across the ship's surface, anxious to get this mission over with. Miami was not a good place to illegally transport runaways in, especially when the runaways in question weren't even conscious. I wouldn't be surprised if the police or vigilantes showed up.

As if on cue, something whizzed by me and embedded itself in the surface of the ship. I crouched down to look at it, realizing that it was a batarang. When it began to beep, I yanked it out and threw it into the ocean. The explosion sent waves rolling towards us, upsetting our makeshift ramp.

Spotting the shapes moving across the shipping crates, I turned to Manta, "Batgirl, Wondergirl, and Blue Beetle. What do you want to do?"

"We need those final containers," Manta murmured to me as he pressed his comm unit, "All troopers not moving containers are to engage the enemy. Be prepared to retreat to the Manta-Flyer upon my command."

Twenty troopers moved to guard the containers as they attacked. I settled myself onto the Manta-Flyer with the intent to observe. Manta slid off the Manta-Flyer and waded into the fight. I noticed that he was using the fighting techniques that I had taught him and smirked. They were paying off as he fought Batgirl. Wondergirl easily fended off the soldiers' attacks and began to decimate their line.

Blue Beetle had disappeared while I was observing Manta. I glanced around for the flying insect, wary of being caught off guard. Finally, I spotted him twenty feet above me, attempting to attack me from the air. I raised my hand, palm parallel to him, and shot a beam of light at him. He barely managed to evade it, but flew directly into the net I had created.

I closed my hand into a fist and watched as the net pulled him into the water. Feeling calm, I didn't allow it to disintegrate until Blue Beetle had been under water for a minute. I knew he wasn't dead, but expected him to be unconscious. I stood and waited for a body to float to the surface, and tensed up when it didn't.

"Looking for me?" I screamed as he blasted me with what felt like a sonic cannon.

Gritting my teeth against the force of the cannon, I formed a shield in front of me as I reached into my belt for an explosive disk. I threw it at him and sighed in relief when it forced him to stop using his sonic cannon. I needed to get him away from the Manta-Flyer. I turned and sprinted off the boat, landing on the concrete dock.

"All troopers, retreat to Manta-Flyer. You have two minutes," I winced at the crackling static that filtered through my comm unit.

I flipped backwards in order to avoid Blue Beetle's plasma cannon. A whip materialized in my hand that I cracked at him. It wrapped around his ankle, and I pulled, throwing him to the ground. He scrambled backwards, armor shifting to form some sort of stapler. I leaped into the air to avoid the oversized staples and thrust my leg out in a kick, a sweeping band of light knocking him backwards.

"Oblivion, it is time to leave. Stop playing with him," I waved a hand in Manta's direction before walking over to the dazed Blue Beetle and kicking him in the face. I inspected the unconscious boy for a moment before retreating to the Manta-Flyer.

I ignored the ladder and dropped to the floor, landing in a crouch. Manta followed, although he used the ladder. We joined the pilot, who took the Manta-Flyer down at Manta's command. I settled into a chair, intent on watching the ocean roll by as we traveled to the rendezvous point.

"Black Manta to Manta-Flyer," A video feed opened up on the screen in front of me.

"Black Manta," I acknowledged the man. Manta walked over as he heard me speak.

"Oblivion, and my son," He greeted us, "There's been a change in plans."

"What change?" Manta asked.

"The Manta-Flyer will be stopping at a port in New York City before rendezvousing with the Partner. Oblivion, a black car will be waiting there. The Light has given you a temporary job," Black Manta sounded unhappy to be explaining this, "Lex Luthor requires your assistance."

"I see. Thank you for conveying the message," I closed the transmission and looked at Manta, who shrugged.

 **March 4, 2016**

I turned to watch the Manta-Flyer sink back into the water before walking to black sedan waiting at the corner. A man got out as I walked towards it and opened the door for me. I nodded to the man and slid inside, sinking into the plushy seats.

I buckled my seatbelt on and looked at the seat, spotting a file laying on the seat next to me. I opened it and examined the contents, realizing that it was a file on an employee at Lex Corps. I flipped through it, paying special attention to small bits of information that caught my eyes.

The leather seats creaked as I leaned forward and tapped the driver on the shoulder, "Where are we going?"

"New York branch of Lex Corps," The driver replied, "We should be there in an hour or so."

"Thank you," I sank back against the seat, flipping through the file again.

* * *

"Hello, Oblivion," A short woman greeted me as I entered the building, "Have you been briefed yet?"

"I was given a file on an employee with no explanation as to what I was supposed to do with it," I looked at her, "Please, explain."

The woman tilted her head, "I see. The employee whose file you were given has been tasked with completing a project. We have reason to believe that Justice League operatives will attempt to extract him tonight in an attempt to prevent him from completing the project."

"And this involves me how?" I asked, deliberately playing dumb.

"We need you to stand guard as he works. You'll have full access to security cameras and receive updates from guards every thirty minutes. You will be in the same room as him, and will need to monitor him to make sure he does not attempt anything," Her eye was beginning to twitch.

"If he attempts something?" I asked, amused at the flashes of irritation across her face.

"Attempts to hack into the computers or send word to someone," She clarified, "You will need to restrain him and notify a guard."

"He's being held against his will?" Great, this would be fun. The ones that wanted to escape were the worst.

"Yes, that won't be a problem, will it?" She narrowed her eyes at me. It would be a problem if the Justice League showed up. I wouldn't be able to handle multiple trained heroes.

"No, it won't," I reassured her, "The more details I have, the easier it is for me to perform my job."

"I see. Follow me," We walked through several security checkpoints before coming to a room with metal doors and bulletproof glass windows. Inside, a man worked at a lab station, sweating nervously under the stares of two guards.

They turned as we entered and left at the woman's nod. The man set his tools down and fidgeted under our gazes, "H-hello?"

"Lucas, I need a progress report," The woman ordered. The man cringed, drawing his lab coat closed in an effort to have a barrier between him and us.

"I should be done by the morning. Then I can leave?" He phrased it as a hopeful question.

"Perhaps," The dark-skinned man deflated at her words, "It will depend on your work."

She gestured to me, "This will be your guard for the rest of the night. Do not bother her or ignore any orders she may give. I expect you to behave."

"Of course," Lucas sneered.

The woman nodded to me before leaving. Lucas looked at me, "What should I call you? Evil Sidekick One?"

"Just work," I snapped at the poor man.

 **March 5, 2016**

"Seriously, what do they call you?" Around midnight, Lucas took a break.

"Oblivion," I folded my arms and walked over to him, "Keep working."

"Easy there, this needs to heat up first," He held out his hands in a gesture of peace, "Oblivion, huh? Why do they call you that?"

"I will follow my master into oblivion, no matter the cost," I explained, my stomach twisting at my words. I didn't know if that was a truth or a lie.

"That's…extreme," Lucas leaned against the table, "Don't you think for yourself?"

"I am letting you take a break, aren't I?" I gestured to the lab table, "Get back to work."

"Fine," He waved his hand at me, "It's not like I have a choice anyways."

"Correct," I confirmed as I settled myself onto a stool at an empty lab table. The brightly lit lab hurt my eyes, but it was better than the fluorescent lighting of the hallway outside.

"Then again, neither do you," I frowned at the man and motioned for him to start working. He reluctantly began to work, reaching for a pair of tweezers. I brushed off the truth of his comment and pulled my tablet out.

I tapped a finger against the side of it. I couldn't figure out what I should do with Manta. Yes, I suspected that Manta was a traitor to the Light, but I wasn't sure. Maybe I could find out through one of the heroes, probably Nightwing. Even if I could, how would I be able to explain that I didn't intend to blow Manta's cover, or that the reason I had betrayed them was very different from what they believed?

I sighed and pulled up the security cameras, watching as the guards patrolled the empty building. I narrowed my eyes as I noticed that their movements were in the same pattern, like a video being looped over and over again. I muttered a curse and began to examine the security on the cameras, easily finding the glitch in the system. I hurriedly corrected it and got the security cameras back online.

They revealed unconscious guards and discarded vent covers. I swore again and stood, walking over to the door and pressing the lock closed. Lucas stopped working and looked at me in confusion, "Something wrong?"

"Keep working," Something in my voice made him return to his work.

I continued to work through the security system, my anxiety growing when I noticed that the alarm system was off line. The motion sensors in the vents were off too. I kept one eye on the vent in the room while I continued to work.

Suddenly, the lights in the room died. I tucked my tablet back into its pocket and looked around, night vision flaring into life. I unsheathed my swords and listened, struggling to find out where they would be coming from. With quick footsteps, I walked over to Lucas and pushed him under the table.

"Make a sound, and I will kill you," I hissed and backed away.

The quiet clank of the vent cover being removed told me where they would be coming from. I backed up a little bit more as I waited for them to appear. Robin dropped through first, then Nightwing and Bumblebee. I waited for a few more seconds before stepping forward and lobbing a ball of light into the air.

The ball exploded, washing the room in the light of a miniature sun. They cringed, hands flying to cover their faces. I raced forward and kicked Robin in the stomach, sending him stumbling backwards. I growled in annoyance as Bumblebee began to attack me. I waved a hand at her, capturing her in a ball of light and sealing it against the wall. She banged against the wall of the bubble but was unable to break through.

I yelped as Nightwing pulled me backwards. Clenching my hand into a fist, I extinguished the star, sending the room into darkness. The sudden switch disoriented Nightwing, and I took the opportunity to punch him in the shoulder. Nightwing retreated, hand going to the comm unit in his ear.

"Backup squad engage," He ordered before attacking me.

I countered each attack, noticing how he was moving me away from the table Lucas was under. I began to counter with offensive moves, pushing him back. He finally managed to catch my arm and began to twist it behind my back. I responded by sending a flurry of spikes along my arm, forcing him to release my arm unless he wanted his hand to be stabbed. I kneed him and retreated to stand in front of the table.

The windows of the lab exploded as Blue Beetle blasted them with a sonic cannon. Superboy and Miss Martian entered and immediately moved to engage me. I cried out as Miss Martian lifted me into the air so that Superboy could punch me. I slid across the table, glass shattering around me. I tumbled to the floor and lay there, partially unconscious.

Through fluttering eye lashes, I could see the glass sparkling against the light they had just turned on. It made the pattern of a star, holding my attention. Silence fell over the room as Robin pulled Lucas out from under the table and Blue Beetle cautiously walked over to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Lucas stand, a necklace falling from his pocket. It glistened in the light, and I caught my breath as I was pulled into the memory.

* * *

 _I pressed the stop button on the recording device. The flashing light on the pendant stopped blinking as I picked it up and carried it over to the bed. I crouched down and pulled out a loose floorboard, exposing the hole underneath. A sketchbook lay inside that I pulled out so I could tuck the pendant in a corner. I placed the sketchbook over it and shoved the floorboard into place, sealing away my last hope_

* * *

"I think she's out," Blue Beetle announced. I ignored him, struggling to figure out what to do with that memory.

"Step away. I'll handcuff her," Nightwing crouched beside me and felt for a pulse, "I don't know when she will wake up. We need to leave before anyone else shows up. Manta's troopers could be somewhere around here."

The final piece of the puzzle clicked into place. Nightwing was working with Manta, he had to be. That would explain why Manta had warned Nightwing about the bomb that had killed the Kroloteans, and how they were always one step ahead of us. I gasped as I realized what I needed to do.

Nightwing began to turn me over. I reacted violently, grabbing his wrist and kicking him over my head. He rolled so that he landed in a crouch and launched himself at me. I grabbed his arms and threw him through the shattered window and into the hall. Before anyone could move, I raced after him, tackling him into the wall.

Robin leaped after me but was stopped by the walls of light I created to surround us. Nightwing clawed at the arm against his throat. I pressed a hand against his wrist, a band of light pinning it to the wall. I did the same with his other wrist before forming a knife out of light and pressing it against his throat.

"Stop struggling," I growled, "And listen."

He stared at me in confusion, "What?"

"My bedroom at the Wayne Manor, is it still there?" I asked. My plan was a desperate one that could backfire badly.

"Why do you need to know?" He huffed out. I increased the knife's pressure against his throat.

"Just answer the question," I snapped at him, "Is it still there?"

"Yes," He confirmed, "Alfred locked it up."

"Good," I breathed before getting to the point, "There's a loose floorboard under my bed. Pull it up and take out the star necklace inside. Watch the footage on it."

"What are you talking about? Why does this matter?" He hissed, leaning forward slightly.

"Just do it. It's important," I insisted. He had to know about my reasons behind all of this.

"What side are you on, Kyara?" He asked. I ignored the use of my name.

"I don't know," I snapped my fingers and watched as the light around his wrist crumbled away. I allowed my knife to disintegrate as well. Nightwing stared at me uncertainly, "I need you to knock me out."

"What?" His confusion was understandable.

"Knock me out and make it look real too. Don't take me with you," I explained, "Do it!"

He ducked under my swing and elbowed me in the chest. I cried out, walls disintegrating at the lapse in concentration. He pulled out his escrima sticks and blocked my blows, countering with an uppercut and then hitting me on the back of the neck. I crumpled to the floor, pain lancing through my skull.

* * *

"Get up," I groaned at the sound, "Wake up, you useless waste of space."

My mind suddenly cleared. I scrambled to my feet, glaring at the bald man in front of me. Lex Luthor stepped back with a disgusted look on his face. My nose throbbed in time with the headache at the base of my skull. I could feel the blood encrusted on my face.

"What happened?" Luthor snapped, "You were supposed to guard him."

"There were too many of them," I struggled to gather my thoughts.

"They were kids, untrained ones at that. You should have been able to handle them!" He narrowed his eyes.

"Two were trained by Batman, three had been on that team for six years, and one had alien tech. I was overwhelmed," I watched him warily.

"That is no excuse," He stepped forward, "Your master will be hearing about your failure. I will make sure he punishes you."

"As expected, sir," I sneered at him.

Luthor stared at me before directing his attention back to the guards, "Clean this up! I want any evidence to be gone by morning!"

I leaned against the wall, dread pooling in my stomach. The League of Assassins was ruthless with assassins who had failed missions. They would make you want to die with their actions. Ra's al Ghul had a particular punishment for me that was terribly effective.

 **March 7, 2016**

"My assassin, you have failed," Ra's al Ghul stood in front of me. His face was stern and calculating, eyes analyzing my every movement.

"Yes," I knelt before him, not daring to meet his eyes for fear of being killed. My stomach leaped into my throat as I thought of the punishment that would be given

"Do you understand the punishment for this?" He asked, a rhetorical question, but I answered anyways.

"Yes," I shivered despite the humid climate.

"Take her away," Ra's al Ghul ordered, "I do not want to see her for the next week."

Guards stepped forward and dragged me to my feet. I stumbled against them as we marched to the prison block. There, they pushed me inside a cell and chained me to the wall. One of them prepared a syringe while the other ripped my suit open to expose my neck. They slid the needle in, cold liquid filling my veins. I didn't protest as they left, resigned to my fate.

* * *

 **Author's note: Apologies for the wait. I haven't had Internet since my last update.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Afterlight**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

 **"Listen to the trees as they sway in the wind.**

 **Their leaves are telling secrets. Their bark sings songs of olden days as it grows around the trunks. And their roots give names to all things.**

 **Their language has been lost.**

 **But not the gestures."**

 **― Vera Nazarian,** ** _The Perpetual Calendar of Inspiration_**

* * *

 **March 14, 2016**

 _Pain burned my body, eating away at the barriers around the light inside of me and releasing it, freeing it from the horror that was me. I strained against the chains around my wrists, the pain grounding me as my mind threatened to go to the Bad Place. Slumping against the wall, I stared dully at the faded concrete of the opposite wall and waited for the next wave of pain._

 _It didn't take long to come. My back arched as I opened my mouth to scream, my throat burning as no sound came out. My voice had left me two days ago after the tenth wave. Light poured out of my body, splashing against the floor and bouncing off the ceiling. It burned my skin, leaving it red and blistered. In other places, the light burst through my skin in jagged gashes and cuts, blood streaming down my body. The light seared my veins, leaving me on the edge of consciousness._

 _I knew that this was my punishment for failing the mission. I was punishing myself as my own powers turned against me. There was no one to blame but myself for this pain. After all, I had brought it on myself. That was what I got for going against the League of Assassins._

* * *

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," The chains around my wrist were removed before the man hauled me to my feet.

I snarled weakly at the guard. He laughed at me and threw me over his shoulder, carrying me through the halls and into the communal bathrooms. He set me down inside a stall and turned the water on before drawing the curtain closed. I easily understood what he was implying and slowly stripped, throwing my armor outside the stall. Once done, I stood under the spray and scrubbed the blood off my body, noting the cuts and bruises that littered my skin.

When I turned off the water, a towel was tossed over the curtain. I wrapped it around me and stepped out. The guard handed me a new uniform and turned around, allowing me privacy as I dressed. Once I was fully dressed, I coughed politely to let him know that I was finished.

"The Demon is waiting for you," He informed me, "If you'll follow me."

He walked slowly due to the pain I felt when moving. I hobbled behind him, fixing my hair and placing my mask back on my face. My throat was burning and a headache was forming behind my eyes. I winced as the lights grew brighter as we walked down the hallway.

The guard stopped once we reached a set of open doors and gestured for me to go inside. I nodded to him and entered, bowing my head respectfully as I approached Ra's al Ghul. When I was six feet away, Ra's al Ghul barked out a command, "Halt. That is far enough, my disgraced assassin."

I bowed and knelt. I waited for his next words, "Have you learned?"

"Yes, I have," I answered, "I understand what I did wrong and it will not happen again. I will never fail you again."

"The words that I hoped to hear," He said approvingly, "Eat, Oblivion, and then go to the med bay to be treated. After that, report to the loading bay. A Manta-Flyer will be waiting for you in two hours."

"Thank you," I sagged slightly, pain lancing through my body, "To the League of Assassins I am faithful."

"As you have vowed to be forever," Ra's al Ghul replied, "Dismissed."

* * *

"Welcome aboard," Manta said as I dropped into the Manta-Flyer, "I am glad to see you that you are okay."

"Same to you," I replied, finally realizing how hoarse I sounded.

"We will be linking up with the Manta-Sub in twelve hours. You may have the same room as before if you wish to rest," Manta continued.

"Thank you. I believe I will do that," I decided. Manta shot me a sharp look at my wince, and I pointedly ignored it.

I made my way to the room I had been given the last time the Manta-Flyer had gone to the League of Assassins' headquarters, barely managing to hide my discomfort. Once there, I stripped off my white armor and stepped out of my bodysuit, leaving me in shorts and a sports bra. I collapsed onto the bed, curling up on top of the sheets.

* * *

Two hours before we were due to link up with the Manta-Sub, someone knocked on my door. I walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole, spotting Manta standing outside with his helmet in his arms. I pressed the button to open the door and stepped to the side to allow Manta inside.

"Oblivion, I need to discuss something with-" He looked at me and frowned, "What happened to you?"

"I made a mistake," I replied wearily. I retrieved my bodysuit and tugged it back on, wincing as it ran over the cuts.

"A very big one, it seems," I didn't reply, "It was punishment, was it not? You failed a mission."

"Yes," I didn't bother denying it, "I allowed the Team to retrieve an asset of theirs that was under Luthor's control. I made a mistake, and Ra's al Ghul ensured that I learned from it."

"By hurting you," Manta stated. I began to pull the white armor on, ignoring his look.

"The only person who hurt me was myself," I finished snapping a boot on and began to pick up the other one.

"That cannot be true," He argued, grabbing my wrist and forcing me to look at him. His eyes were fierce, clashing against mine.

"It is," I ripped my hand free, "I punished myself, as was commanded."

"They punished you," He corrected me, "For making a mistake."

"That cost them an important asset," I reminded him. My temper was already short, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to discuss bringing on someone who would function as my right hand, but now I wish to know how you feel," He explained. I didn't understand why he cared. He should hate me.

"I'm fine," I insisted as I pulled on a glove, "Why do you care about who I am loyal to?"

"Your body is covered in bruises and cuts," His voice was filled with disbelief, "How can you follow them?"

"I trust them with my life, and I would willingly give it up for the League," I felt like an old tape being re-winded over and over again, "As should you for the Light."

"They locked you up for a week and did that to you," He snapped, "Even if you had succeeded, how long would you have gone without angering them? Look at Cheshire or Sportsmaster, even Artemis."

"Watch yourself," I warned as I buckled on my belt, "Think about what you're saying."

"I do not have doubt in the Light, but I do in the League of Assassins," He decided, "I am worried about you. They will get you killed."

"Then I will die knowing that I have lived in service to the Light," I sat onto the bed, "Please, Kaldur, drop this subject."

"You used my name," Kaldur's eyes widened. I shook slightly as a wave of pain rolled through me. He noticed and began to reach out, but stopped when he saw the look on my face.

"It's your name," I reminded him, leaning against the bed frame for support.

"Yes, but that is the first time you have truly used my name," He looked pleased, "Thank you."

"It's just a name," I stated, "Now, who is this person you want to bring on?"

 **March 19, 2016**

"Approaching Cape Canaveral now," A trooper announced, "The drop site is coming up now."

"Prepare to drop the missile launcher," Manta ordered. I leaned back in my chair as I watched Manta work. The Light had given us another mission. We were to prevent the satellite from being launched into space. For some reason, the Light didn't want the Earth to establish communication with Mars.

"Approaching drop site," The trooper announced as I stretched. My old wounds screeched in protest at the movement.

"Release the missile launcher," A dull clanking sound could be heard as the hooks connecting the missile launcher to the Manta-Flyer were released, "Troopers, prep the missile launcher."

A group of soldiers launched themselves out of the Manta-Flyer as it turned away from the missile launcher. I watched as they prepped the missile launcher, nodding to myself when they announced that it was ready. A display popped up on the dashboard that showed a view from the missile launcher and the satellite in its cross-hairs.

"And so the mission begins," I muttered. Something about this entire operation felt off.

"Sir, there's a hostile attacking the missile launcher. He's knocked three of our guards unconscious so far," A trooper announced.

"Do we know who it is?" Manta asked. The trooper pulled up a video feed, "Lagoon Boy."

"The Team is here," I stood and stepped into the light, "What are you going to do about it, Manta?"

Manta stared at me for a moment, and I cursed the fact that I couldn't see his face beneath his helmet. He finally turned back to the trooper, "Engage him. Aim to stun."

"That's very lenient for someone who could ruin this mission," I calmly stated, fingers brushing against my belt, "Why show him mercy?"

"The Partner could have some use for him," Manta growled, "Aim to stun. Arm missiles and move to stage two as a precaution."

"Sir," The trooper acknowledged him, "Missiles are armed. Troopers are being deployed to beach and to engage hostile."

A video feed from the helmet of one of the troopers was displayed on the screen. I caught a glimpse of their rocket launcher as he crouched down and aimed at the missile. The video feed exploded into a dazzling array of light and static as the Bioship shot at them.

"Sir, hostile is preventing us from firing missile launcher," The trooper announced, "All attempts at firing from above the water have been prevented by enemy fire."

"Take control of your mission, Manta, or I will," I threatened, "Show that you are worthy of the Light."

"Send the second wave of troopers to the beach and hold position. I will deal with Lagoon Boy," He stated coldly.

"I can't wait to see this," I chuckled as I walked after him. Manta didn't protest my presence.

We dived from the water well in the Manta-Flyer. I swam behind him and watched as Lagoon Boy took out another trooper. He was making his way towards the trooper controlling the missile launcher, and he was doing it fast. I dropped back as Manta approached him and watched as he stunned him with an electric shock.

"Launch," Manta ordered.

"As you command, Kaldur'ahm," The trooper quickly said. He was Atlantean, if his accent and use of Manta's real name was anything to go by. He quickly worked the controls, firing the first missile in a few seconds.

Two troopers brought Lagoon Boy over to us. A third trooper stepped forward, "Sir, you should have the honor of killing him."

I looked at him, curious to see how he would handle this, "No, he is the prefect specimen for our partner. Take him to the flyer. If the mission fails, rendezvous as planned."

"That's a lovely shot of optimism," I redirected the conversation, "How are the troopers above the surface?"

"All of our missiles have been shot down. Our helmets have become a liability," The trooper gestured to his helmet.

"Interesting," I murmured, "The time between missiles is too long. It's too much time for them to recover. As for the helmets, that is up to Manta."

"Launch all missiles at maximum firing range," Manta removed his helmet, "I will take charge of the ground assault personally."

The trooper nodded and swam away. Manta and I looked at each other and swam upwards. He held out is hand, "This will take too long. Grab my hand."

I gripped his hand as propellers in his boots thrust us upwards at a faster pace. He cut them off about ten feet from the surface. I quickly took the opportunity to talk to him, "Don't hold back, Manta. You've chosen your side, now make sure everyone knows it."

"Understood," He replied grimly, "I will not hold back."

"I will make sure you keep that promise," I reminded him. I took a deep breath, something inside my heart breaking, "Your humanity no longer matters, only the mission."

I had just told him to sacrifice everything for this worthless organization. I hated myself with a passion now. It was one thing for me to sacrifice my own humanity. After all, it was my decision, which I had made over three years ago. But to tell someone else, especially the once good and caring Kaldur to give up everything, well, that was something else entirely.

Manta took my words in stride, "Nothing besides the mission has ever mattered."

There was a second layer to his words, besides the meaning that I was supposed to hear. I was supposed to hear the words that confirmed his loyalty, but in only left me more doubtful than ever before. His sudden apprenticeship to his father felt suspicious to me, like there was a hidden motive to it.

I pushed those thoughts aside as we approached the surface. My boots finally found sand, and I rested my weight on it. I unsheathed my swords as we walked up the beach, ready to make sure that the mission succeeded. Manta walked next to me and stopped when we were in ankle deep in the water.

Nightwing, and Artemis of all people, stared at us in horror. Artemis stepped forward, pleading with us, "Kyara, is that you? Please, don't go through with this!"

"Sorry, Arty," I sneered at her name, "It seems like you didn't get the memo. It's Oblivion."

She directed her attention to Kaldur, "Kaldur, you don't want to do this!"

"I believe I do," He declared, water bearers activating.

I stared in shock at the massive beast that Kaldur created out of water. I hadn't truly realized how strong his control over his sorcery was until now. The Atlantean directed it towards Nightwing and Artemis, bowling them over.

I took that as my cue and sprinted out of the water, attacking a recovering Nightwing. We danced backwards, Nightwing attempting to speak with me, "I watched it. Kyara, I understand. Please, come back to us."

"Not now," I blocked an escrima stick, "Not until I'm sure."

"Sure of what?" Sure of Kaldur's loyalty to the Justice League, but I couldn't tell him that. Not yet.

"You'll see," I replied cryptically.

Behind us, the rocket took off in a cloud of smoke and flame. I was taken off guard by the launch, and Nightwing caught my arm and spun me around, throwing me to the sand with a final kick. I grabbed my fragile ribs, which were still hurting from my punishment a few days ago.

Horror filled me as the rocket took off. Another mission had failed. The Light would be displeased, and Ra's al Ghul would be furious. My attention was caught by Kaldur, who was staring at the rocket with a calculating expression, "The mission may yet succeed."

A missile launcher on his shoulder opened up and fired. The explosive shot towards the rocket in an explosion of sound. I watched from my place on the sand as it hurtled through the air. Artemis didn't blink, pulling an arrow and firing it at the missile. It intercepted it with a boom, ending the final chance at making the mission succeed.

"No rust on me," She smirked triumphantly. Kaldur sprinted towards her, water bearers forming into mallets.

"Artemis, behind you!" Nightwing attempted to stop Kaldur, who knocked him to the side.

Artemis whirled around and blocked his first blow, which knocked her bow out of her hands. Faster than she could react, his other water bearer changed to a sword. In one swift motion, he plunged it into her chest, using a move that I had taught him.

I stared in horror. I hadn't truly intended for him to take an old teammate's life. Artemis stumbled backwards, arms flying up to cover her chest. Before she could cover herself, I caught sight of the green fabric of her costume, which was missing the blood that should be pouring out of her body.

Nightwing rushed over to her, helping her lay down and attempting to stop the bleeding. I scrambled to my feet and joined Kaldur, who looked at me with an expression that asked me if I was satisfied. I nodded slightly, still in shock at this new development.

"Move out, the mission is a failure!" Kaldur announced. He was proven wrong as the rocket exploded in front of us. His eyes narrowed, "We are done here."

We turned and stepped into the ocean, walking until we could swim. I dived with them, but resurfaced and watched as Nightwing attempted to resuscitate her. Superboy and Miss Martian joined them, both looking shocked. Nightwing finally stopped and leaned back.

"She's dead," I sank below the waves, having heard all that I needed to hear.

 **March 20, 2016**

The Manta-Flyer linked up with the Manta-Sub with its usual finesse. Manta walked out with me at his side, although we had not spoken since he had decided to fake a teammate's death. I was still working through that information, as I didn't know what to do with it. The game he was playing was much more complicated than I had originally thought.

Black Manta stepped forward, "Congratulations, Kaldur'ahm. You had quite a day. Capturing an Atlantean, killing a former teammate, destroying the com-sat."

I watched as Manta admitted to not knowing how the com-sat was destroyed. Black Manta quickly revealed that he had smuggled a bomb onto the rocket days ago. I was surprised when he informed him that this was his final test. No one had informed me of this.

"If Oblivion approves you, you will meet the Light," I glared at the father, "I am proud of you, my boy. You are ready for the next level."

He jerked his head towards the door, "Go. You and your men need to eat and recharge. Besides, I wish to speak to Oblivion alone."

"Thank you, father," Manta and his troopers left.

I walked over to Black Manta, "What?"

"Will you approve him?" He asked, somewhat anxious.

I was silent as I thought, "Yes, I will."

"Thank you," He clapped me on the shoulder, "This means much to me."

"Don't thank me," I yanked my shoulder free and stalked out of the room. I was disgusted with how happy his father was now that his son had killed Artemis.

"Oblivion," The quiet murmur of Manta grabbed my attention as I walked out of the room, "You are unhappy."

"I will be approving you, Kaldur'ahm," I brushed past him, "Congratulations."

"You are not happy that I killed her, are you?" I ignored him, "You told me to give up everything for the mission. I did."

I turned, "Did you truly think that I meant it? Why, Kaldur'ahm, why would I ever want you to sacrifice your humanity for _them_? Why would I want you stuck in this life?"

"It needed to be done," Kaldur insisted, "I needed to do it."

I looked at him with a sad expression, "I don't understand what you're doing, Kaldur. I don't know if I can help you, or if I can make sure that they don't kill you when they find out. Just, be careful."

With that, I turned and fled down the hall and into my room. I collapsed onto the bed, breathing deeply as I thought of my next move. I no longer felt loyalty to the League of Assassins, and hate simmered to the surface of my thoughts when I thought of them. However, I understood the need for acting like I was loyal to them, and managed to do that by pushing any doubt to the back of my mind.

Nightwing, Artemis, and Kaldur's move had forced me to act though. They had faked Artemis's death, and I knew that she would be brought onto this ship, most likely as Kaldur's right hand. That would bring plenty of suspicion on them, which could hurt their covers. If I remained though, I could act as a buffer and reassure the Light that everything was fine.

But to do that, I would have to be in on Kaldur's plan. That would involve getting them to trust me, which was where the necklace came in. By telling Nightwing of its whereabouts, I had told him that I was willing to help them. It wouldn't get them to fully trust me, but it would be a start.

Kaldur was picking up his new operative tonight. If my suspicions were correct, then that would be Artemis. Nightwing would probably be there as well in order to make sure everything was in place. Somehow, I would have to get on that Manta-Flyer and follow Kaldur to the meeting point.

* * *

"Be back by six a.m.," Kaldur told me as I stepped onto the dock.

"My meeting won't last that long," I reassured him, "I'll be in one of the warehouses on the west side if you need me."

"Okay," He nodded, "Be careful. I will not retrieve you if you get caught."

I smirked and walked away, "Who's going to come after me? The police? Please."

I walked until several warehouses were between us before climbing onto the rooftop of one. Using a pair of binoculars, I watched as Kaldur stood on the dock for a few minutes before walking to a warehouse two houses down from the dock. I followed him over the rooftops and observed him walking into it.

My grappling hook wrapped around a bolted down AC unit and I landed on the warehouse rooftop. I slunk over to a skylight and peeked in, spotting Nightwing inside. Kaldur was approaching him now. I opened the skylight and dropped onto a crate, silently moving closer to them.

"Wally?" Nightwing asked as Kaldur deliberately knocked into a crate.

"No," Kaldur answered as he stepped into the light. The Atlantean turned as Wally stepped into view, followed by a hooded figure. The figure slowly pushed back her hood, revealing Artemis underneath.

My suspicions had been correct. Kaldur looked at them, "I take it our ruse was successful."

"Almost too successful," Nightwing sighed, "The Team and the League are in mourning. They may never forgive us."

"And still only we four know the secret?" Make that five, Kaldur.

"And the other one, that you've been under deep cover in Black Manta's organization. How's it going on your end?" I scooted closer and flattened myself against the crate. I was way beyond shock, and I was analyzing everything they said.

"I have proven my loyalty to my biological father. He is moving me up the ladder, closer to the Light," Kaldur informed them.

"Not without costs," Nightwing reminded them, "The com-sat wasn't supposed to be destroyed and L'gann wasn't supposed to be captured."

"It was the only way to save his life and maintain my cover," He explained, "I am constantly watched for mistakes or shows of leniency."

"I know it wasn't your fault," Nightwing reassured him, "You've had to make impossible decisions."

"So what now?" Artemis asked.

Nightwing clasped a necklace around her neck. I gasped quietly as her appearance changed to resemble an Asian girl. It flickered for a second before returning to Artemis's normal appearance. Judging by the spell, I figured that I could see her real form because I had been there when she put it on. Nightwing quietly explained the role of the necklace. Wally elbowed Nightwing in the side as he talked about Zatanna.

"There's still one matter we need to discuss," Nightwing sounded tired, "Kyara…Oblivion, I mean."

"She works for the League of Assassins, right?" Wally confirmed, "We have to get rid of her then."

"I am not sure that she is a threat," Kaldur admitted, "I believe that she holds no loyalty to the League of Assassins and that she only acts like she does. She displayed horror when I killed Artemis, and has spoken to me about leaving."

"Then why would she be with the League of Assassins?" Artemis asked, "Why not leave?"

"I think I can help with that," Nightwing pulled my necklace out of his belt, "I have something to share."


	9. Chapter 9

**Afterlight**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

 **"Maybe that's what we do to the people we love: take shots in the dark and realize too late that we've wounded the people we are trying to protect."**

 **― Jodi Picoult,** ** _Handle with Care_**

* * *

Nightwing held out the necklace despite everyone's confusion. Wally raised an eyebrow, "Uh, dude, what does a necklace have to do with Kyara?"

Anxiety made my stomach roll as he explained, "On our last mission, we retrieved a captured scientist from Lex Luthor. Oblivion was guarding him. The Team and I fought her and she seemed to be knocked out at one point. It turns out that she was attempting to get me alone."

Nightwing smiled ruefully, "She succeeded by making a wall of light around us."

"A wall of light? She couldn't do that before…" Wally trailed off and gestured vaguely.

"Her powers have grown under the League of Assassins," Nightwing observed, "Oblivion told me about the star necklace hidden in her old room at Wayne Manor. This necklace was a gift from Zatanna. It contains a recording device that can record an hour of footage on it."

"She recorded something on it," Artemis gasped, "What's on it?"

"I think it'd be better if you just watched it," Nightwing held the star pendant in his palm and pressed the play button.

A holographic video of my head and torso was projected into the air. My voice echoed out of it, _"My name is Kyara Wayne, formerly known as Astra. I am the daughter of Bruce Wayne, also known as Batman. Today is October 26, 2011. It is five in the morning here in Gotham City."_

"October 26, 2011?" Wally burst out, "That was the day she betrayed us!"

"Shh," Artemis shushed them as the holographic girl continued to speak.

 _"This recording is my goodbye letter, my final words, my will and testament as Kyara,"_ I paused _, "Because I have made a deal with the devil himself, Ra's al Ghul."_

I closed my eyes as the memory overwhelmed me.

* * *

 _"If you are watching this, then two things might have happened. One, you found my hiding spot. If so, stop watching. Two, I told you where it was. In that case, listen carefully," I ordered._

 _I stopped to collect my thoughts, "At the end of October 2010, I was kidnapped by the League of Assassins. My mother later died of the injuries received in the kidnapping. I managed to escape three months later, although it was not without a cost."_

 _"I can't sleep, and when I do, I have nightmares. Half the time, I feel like I'm about to shatter into a million pieces. I can barely breathe without feeling like a knife is inside of me, cutting away at my soul," I wiped away a tear, "All of you tried to help, but that's not how it works. You can't just fix someone like me, you can't. I know you tried, and thank you for that."_

 _"None of that matters anymore," I shuddered slightly, "Because of what I've done. When I was in the car crash and kidnapped afterwards, I met the League of Assassins. They delivered an ultimatum: join or watch everyone I love die. I didn't want to believe them, so I ignored the threat."_

 _"A few days after the deadline to join, my grandmother's friend and nineteen others were killed in an explosion. Later that night, I received a phone call from the League of Assassins that explained that this was the start of their threat. They were going to target my friends and family," I ran a hand through my hair, "I couldn't allow that to happen."_

 _"I made a deal," I stated, "None of my family, friends, or anyone on the Team will get hurt. My death won't be faked either. In return, I will join the League of Assassins and become their soldier and assassin. I am awaiting their call to betray you all, and I am so sorry for any harm that I will bring to you."_

 _"I've given up fighting them. Once upon a time, I thought I could escape them someway, but I was wrong. You can't escape Ra's al Ghul or your destiny, and I'm being chased by both," I looked at the camera, "After I betray you, Kyara will be dead. I can't allow myself to feel anything anymore unless I end up breaking the deal. I can't afford to do that."_

 _"Kyara, are you up yet?" Dick shouted through the door._

 _I leaned back, "Give me a minute. I'm getting dressed."_

 _"It's time," I whispered, "I'm sorry for everything I will do. Please, understand that I was trying to protect you guys. You're my friends and family. Thank you for everything you've done for me. I hope that all of you will be happy without me. This is the only way I can stop them."_

 _"I'm ready to do this," I reached for the off button, "I'm ready to die."_

* * *

"Is that it?" I blinked back to the real world at Kaldur's voice. All emotion had vanished from Kaldur's face, leaving me wondering what he was thinking.

"Yes," Nightwing confirmed, "I've reviewed it a thousand times. This isn't fake."

"She sacrificed herself," Wally seemed to be shocked as he stared at the space where the video had appeared.

"For us," Artemis grabbed Wally's hand. In response, he pulled her to him with a quivering hand.

"But does this change anything?" Wally asked. I realized I was shaking and struggled to calm myself.

"It sounded like she gave up. How can we be sure that Oblivion is still Kyara?" Wally pointed out, "Look at what she's done as Oblivion."

"Wally has a point," Kaldur acknowledged, "But I believe that she is still my – our Kyara. Everything she has done, from sparing the lives of the Team to attempting to convince me to leave the Light points towards Kyara."

"We can't be sure though," Nightwing decided, "Which is why you can't say anything to her when you see her again. She could expose both of you."

"But if the League of Assassins or the Light becomes suspicious of her, they could kill her," Kaldur argued, "The League of Assassins has already broken her once."

"If we take down the Light, we can extract her," Artemis decided. There was no way I would let them go into danger to retrieve me.

I scooted backwards and jumped to the floor, landing silently. I crept to the corner and looked at the four teammates standing together. I took a deep breath, unsure about what I was about to do. Slowly, hesitantly, I stepped into the light. They reacted quickly, removing their various weapons and pointing them at me. Wally sped around me, removing my swords and belt so that I was mostly unarmed. I kept my hands in the air as Wally returned to the others. Once I was sure that they would not attack, I put my hands down.

"Oblivion, what are you doing here?" Kaldur snapped, horror in his voice. I met his eyes with defiance, daring him to send me away.

"I followed you," I explained, "I knew that Artemis wasn't dead and I suspected that you were undercover. I created a fake story about a meeting so that I could make sure. I'm sorry, but I had to know that I could trust you."

"Trust us?" Artemis asked, "We're not the ones with the League of Assassins!"

"I know," I slowly lowered my hands, "I'm sorry. I never wanted any of this to happen. You were supposed to stay out of this."

"We didn't know," Nightwing stated, "You didn't tell us what was going on."

"I couldn't. They would have killed you," I closed my eyes and removed my mask, tossing it to the side.

"They would have tried," Wally corrected, and I shook my head sadly.

"What is going on, Oblivion?" Kaldur finally asked, and the name made me stiffen. That name…it wasn't me.

"I want to help. My loyalty to the League of Assassins is gone now that I know that the Demon broke the deal. I want to make sure that you two don't die," I pleaded. They had to listen. They had to let me help them.

"Why the sudden change in heart?" Wally asked, and I shuddered.

"They faked my death," I breathed in, "They killed people that were a part of the Team, a part of the Bat Family."

"I didn't know about any of this until last month or so. That's why I followed their orders. Kaldur told me that Jason Todd had been killed and that I had been dead. Ra's al Ghul broke our deal," I repeated, "All bets are off. The idea was to protect you from the League of Assassins, and I can't do that anymore from my position."

"If we end up letting you help, what will you do?" Nightwing asked. Hope flared in me, and I squished it down.

"I will act as a buffer. I can deflect any questions about their loyalty away from them. I can make sure that they don't mess up, and if they do, I will claim responsibility," I explained bitterly as I thought of what awaited me.

"So they can punish you again?" Kaldur interjected, "They will break you."

"I've lasted three years under them. I can survive more," I stated calmly. Please, Kaldur, don't bring it up.

"Punishment? What punishment?" Artemis was bewildered. I stared at Kaldur, silently begging him not to say the words.

"Tell them. Tell them what the League does," Kaldur snarled at me. I shook my head, and he continued, "Every single time she fails, lets us succeed, they hurt her."

"What do you mean," Nightwing asked, not quite believing what Kaldur was implying.

"I let you escape with the Lex Corp scientist," I bluntly said, "I was tortured for a week."

A beep sounded from the communicator in Kaldur's suit. He looked at it, "We need to go."

"What do we do then?" Artemis asked.

"We let her help," Nightwing decided, "For now, but watch her carefully."

 **March 21, 2016**

"Oblivion, the Light wishes to speak to you," Black Manta informed me as I stepped into his office.

"Alright," I stepped into the room with the six screens.

They blinked to life, showing the faces that controlled me. I bowed respectfully to them, pressing my fist against my heart in a formal salute. They inclined their heads at me as I looked back up. I assumed a respectful stance, arms clasped behind my back.

"Oblivion, welcome," Queen Bee greeted me, "What is your report?"

"Manta has behaved honorably for the past month. I believe that he is loyal to the Light, and only the Light," I quietly said.

"Do you believe that he is ready for the next stage?" Vandal Savage asked.

I thought of the fake death, "He is ready for the next step. He is loyal."

"Are you sure?" Ra's al Ghul asked, "Understand that if he betrays the Light, you would be held responsible. Consider your options, assassin."

I replied without hesitation, "I am sure, master. Kaldur'ahm is loyal to the Light."

"And what of Artemis? Is it true?" Vandal Savage asked.

"Yes, I watched as Manta pierced her chest with his blade. I stayed until she was declared dead by the enemy," I confirmed.

"A death can be faked," Vandal Savage stated.

"Are you certain, child?" The Brain asked.

"Yes," I insisted, "Manta has proved his loyalty."

"Can we believe her?" Lex Luthor finally growled, "Her failure two weeks ago has damaged her reputation."

"Watch what you say, Luthor," Ra's al Ghul warned, "She is my assassin."

"I have never seen you place worth on your assassins," Luthor mused, "What is this about?"

"She was trained by my daughter," Ra's al Ghul spat, "Her worth has been proven."

"Even the daughter of you can make mistakes," Ra's al Ghul's eyes widened in anger. I hurriedly interrupted.

"May I suggest something?" I hesitantly asked. This could be my way to stay.

"What is It, assassin?" Vandal Savage asked.

"Allow me to remain with Manta until you truly trust him. If you decide that he cannot be trusted, then I will remove him," I suggested.

"That is agreeable," Ra's al Ghul nodded.

"I find this satisfying as well," Queen Bee declared. The rest of the Light declared their cooperation.

"Then it is agreed," Vandal Savage decided, "Remain with him and watch him closely. You should know that we will be watching you closely as well, Oblivion."

"As expected," I bowed.

"Let the games begin," Klarion crowed.

 **March 22, 2016**

I grunted as my fist smacked into the heavy canvas of the punching bag. I was ruthless as I hit the punching bag with a flurry of blows that did nothing to calm my thoughts. Following my usual routine, I threw in hits with my elbows, knees, and feet that sent the punching bag swinging around the chain it was attached to. Sweat poured into my eyes, but I didn't stop as they stung and burned.

The situation with Kaldur and Artemis -Tigress and Manta- was rapidly turning messy. The Light was suspicious of them and me, due to my support of them. While I could deflect suspicion from them, the moment Ra's al Ghul called me back to the League of Assassins they would be screwed. I couldn't allow that to happen. If they died, everything that they had given up for the mission would be worthless.

"Oblivion," Someone caught my hand. I reacted violently and twisted hard, other hand reaching out to grab their arm and twist it behind their back. A pained grunt reached my ears.

"Don't interrupt my workouts," I released Manta's arm before he hit the floor, "Unless you want me to kill you."

Tigress cleared her throat and stepped forward, "Don't make threats you can't carry out."

"Then don't underestimate me," I snarled, "What do you want?"

"Black Manta wants you to assess my skills," Tigress explained before Manta could, "Apparently, he wants to be sure that I can hold my own against an assassin trained by Talia al Ghul."

"Does he do this for every new person?" I looked at Manta with exasperation, "I will do it, but I don't want to test or be tested for Black Manta. That's not why I'm here."

"It will not happen again," Manta reassured me, "We will give you time to put on your armor."

"No. Now," I walked backwards until my shoes hit the mat, "We fight now."

"I'm fully armored," Tigress gestured at her orange suit and at my tank top and spandex pants, "It wouldn't be fair."

"It wouldn't be fair even if I had an inhibitor collar on," I grinned savagely, "We fight now."

Tigress cautiously stepped onto the training mat and took a fighting stance. I backed up until there was an equal distance between each of us and the center. Tigress had been trained well and her fighting style was similar to the League of Assassins', but she had been retired until a few days ago.

"Begin," Manta suddenly said.

We attacked each other at the same time, clashing together in a tangle of arms and legs. I pushed her away with a hard kick and waited for her to come at me. Tigress crouched down, hand throwing some sort of net at me. I cut through with a slash of light and somersaulted over her head, spinning out to catch her with a kick in the ribs.

She whirled around just as I punched her. I kept my momentum going as I spun from the blow and kneed her in the side. She stumbled but grabbed my leg and threw me to the mat. I rolled into a crouch and launched myself at her, tackling her to the floor. She threw me to the side and began to roll over, only to be stopped by my foot on her stomach. I dropped my full weight on her, smirking at her pained grunt.

"Do you yield?" I ask as I pressed an arm across her throat, effectively cutting off her air supply.

"Yes," She choked out. I stood and watched as she coughed.

"She'll do," I tossed over my shoulder as I left the room, "But she's like you, Manta. She doesn't go for the kill."

"And that's a bad thing?" Tigress called after me. I didn't respond.

A strange sort of sourness filled my mouth as I walked to the showers, clothes tucked under my arm. I had gone easy on her, and she couldn't handle it. Yes, she would be fine against the Team and Manta's troopers, but not the Justice League or the League of Assassins. I would have to train her in these coming weeks. Out of all the people to choose, Nightwing had chosen one who had gotten out of the superhero life and didn't train as hard once she was gone. I didn't blame Artemis, but she shouldn't have been tugged back into this life.

And the idea of the two of them continuing to carry out orders from the Light was horrifying. I didn't want them to go through with orders to kill, destroy, and torture. It wasn't right for them to become as ruined as I was by the things that I had done and they were about to do.

I stripped my clothing off and stepped into the shower, feeling the warm water loosen the muscles beneath my skin. They washed over old cuts and bruises that no longer hurt, but still reminded me of what I had done to deserve them. I breathed in the scent of salt, trying to tell myself that they would be okay.

* * *

"You went easy on me," Tigress leaned against the door leading to my quarters, "Why?"

"Come inside," I said tiredly, "This isn't a conversation for everyone to hear."

I shut the door behind us when we entered, "You're rusty. Very rusty."

"I've kept up my training," She shrugged, "I should be okay."

"Yes, but you haven't had to fight for your life like you did when you were younger. That changes things," I slowly sat, "It changes a lot."

"I've been trying to understand why you did it, but I can't," She admitted and sat next to me, "I don't understand. Why didn't you ask us for help?"

"I was scared and confused. I didn't want to let anyone in," I let the words roll off my tongue, "When I was offered a way out, I took it."

"But your way out wasn't a way out. Look at what they made you do! How can you do it?" She asked softly.

"I'm used to it!" I snapped, "This is me! This is what the League of Assassins made me!"

We fell silent for a few minutes before I spoke again, "Can I ask you something? Why did you go undercover? Why not Superboy or Miss M? Even one of the newer people would have worked. Why did a retired superhero come back?"

"None of the newer ones would have been able to handle the stress," Artemis removed her mask and leaned back, "Nightwing doesn't feel like Miss M or Superboy can handle it without blowing our covers. It's not that we don't trust them, it's just we don't believe they can keep quiet."

"Oh," I said quietly, "They won't trust you guys once your actions are revealed."

"I know," She murmured, "I know."

"What happened after I left?" I suddenly asked, fingers twisting my bed sheets until they were wrinkled.

"You mean after you betrayed us?" Artemis asked in a biting tone.

"It was implied," I shrugged, "So?"

"We were a mess," She began, "The Team…we stopped trusting each other. At one point, we were getting ready to disband the entire team because we couldn't work together without snapping at each other. Everyone blamed themselves for not realizing that you were a traitor."

"Robin and Batman started fighting. Robin started staying in the cave three or four times a week because of their fights. Batman got really paranoid. When we got new team members, Batman monitored their movements for months," Artemis sighed.

"Wally and I almost broke up. We blamed each other for not realizing that something was up with you. Wally was convinced that you were a traitor, but I said that you weren't. We fought for weeks," She lowered her eyes to the floor, "M'gann couldn't stop crying and Conner got really vicious. I think he would have killed someone if Superman hadn't stepped in."

"Rocket and Zatanna handled it in their own way. Zatanna started dating Robin, and it moved really fast. Like really, really fast," She emphasized, "Rocket withdrew from the team. She started working with another team in the South and then went solo."

"Kaldur was angry at himself. He had gotten close to you and he hadn't realized that something was up with you on that day. He closed himself off from us. For a while, he was just a leader. He didn't really care about anyone," I closed my eyes as tears gathered in them.

"What saved the Team?" I choked out.

"Black Canary started doing therapy. I don't know, we just started sticking together again. Then Robin stopped being Robin and became Nightwing, and Batman got a new Robin," Artemis paused, "Jason Todd. He was a kid from the streets that was always in survival mode. Out of everyone, I was his closest friend."

"He died," I stated.

"Yes, Batman pulled Robin off patrol a few times. It sort of caused tension between them. Jason was headstrong and harsher, which Batman didn't like. When they went to Ethiopia in search of the League of Assassins, the Joker found them and killed Jason," She swiped at her eyes, "He was fifteen, and he died thinking that he was all alone."

"And then?" I asked, afraid of what I would hear.

"We recovered. Wally and I left the Team and retired. Kaldur's friends came onto the team for a while. Then, Tula died in an explosion and Kaldur found out that Black Manta was his father. That was when Nightwing figured out this plan. This way to end the Light once and for all," Artemis sighed, "After everything he had lost, Kaldur didn't care. So he agreed to it."

I rocked back and ran a hand through my hair, "I'm sorry. This is my fault. I shouldn't have done what I did. If I had been there, maybe I could have stopped it."

"It?" Artemis asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Everything. The deaths, the broken Team," I hissed, "I should've been there."

"You can't go back and change things," Artemis suddenly said, "But you can make amends for it."

"That's what I'm trying to do," I picked up my mask and looked at it, "I'm trying to fix it."

"How?" Artemis demanded.

I thought of everything I had done in the past few years. All the death and destruction, and the desperate attempts to protect them. I didn't have any hopes of saving myself, but them…I could save them. I had to save them to make up for all the pain I had caused.

"I'm going to protect you," I suddenly said, "I'm going to make sure you get out of this place. Kaldur and you. You guys will live."

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey, sorry for being gone for so long. Life is very messy right now, but I'm hoping that it will clear up by December. See you guys soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Afterlight**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 **"You play games with people's lives.(...) You forget that they are fragile."**

 **― Patricia Briggs,** ** _Dragon Blood_**

* * *

 **March 23, 2016**

Listening to Lagoon Boy rant was one of the most annoying things I had ever heard before. I turned to Kaldur, "Does he do this often?"

"And you! You traitor," Lagoon Boy spat, "You nearly ruined the Team. How can you kill for them and not think that what you're doing is wrong?"

"Yes, he does do this often," Kaldur muttered as the door opened behind us.

Black Manta stepped inside, "Why is this prisoner still on board? He should be with the others."

"I was seeing if he knew anything about Mount Justice," I intervened smoothly, "He complains too much to be of any use to us."

"I will deal with it personally, Father," Kaldur reassured him.

"Negative," He shook his head, "I have other plans for you, my son."

"You're not his son! You're his errand boy," Lagoon Boy shouted.

"I am aware of my role in the larger picture, L'gann. Are you?" Manta injected him with a sedative.

"I am so getting you back for this," He gasped out as he slumped to the floor.

"Pathetic," I murmured as troopers began to load him into the shipping container.

"Kaldur, you know my faith in you is absolute, but others require more proof of loyalty," Black Manta looked at me, "The Light is not yet satisfied with you."

"And they will not be until he has proven his worth. Just because he killed a former team member does not mean that he is loyal, Black Manta. I was foolish to assume this," I admitted, "We have another test for you, Kaldur'ahm."

"A test?" Kaldur pulled back in surprise, "What is it?"

"You will see, but I must know that you will do what it takes to succeed," Black Manta gripped his son's shoulders, "Promise me that."

"You have my word. I will do whatever it takes to enter the Light," Kaldur declared. I rolled my eyes at the display.

"Good. Assemble a team. You will be infiltrating the headquarters of your former team mates and retrieving acceptable specimens for the Partner," Black Manta pulled back, "Oblivion will monitor you of course, and accompany you."

"I will be an operative on this mission," I stated, "There will be too many targets for me to simply observe. You will give the orders, but if I issue one, then you follow it exactly as I say."

"As I have done in the past," Manta nodded, "Who are my choices for my team?"

"I have compiled a list of potential people," I began to walk out of the room, "You just need to pick the ones that will be most effective during the mission."

"And who is trustful," Black Manta glared at me, "And keeps their word."

I winced behind my mask. Black Manta believed that I had lied to him when I told him that I was approving Kaldur for the Light. It was a sore spot for him, and would likely cause me difficulties later on. There was nothing I could do about it though.

* * *

Perhaps I had been too quick to assume that Lagoon Boy was the most annoying person to listen to. The Terror Twins and Icicle Jr. were quickly taking his place as most annoying. They had been discussing our loyalty for the past few minutes or so, with Icicle Jr. hitting on Tuppence every few minutes or so. I gritted my teeth as the conversation turned to me.

"What about this Oblivion girl? Look at her, she gives me the creeps with her skull mask and black eyes," Tuppence jerked her head at me, "Who is she, anyway?"

"She's the League of Assassins' newest assassin. Trained by Talia al Ghul herself," Icicle Jr. crouched beside Tuppence, "Word is that she can take the entire Junior Justice League in a fight and win."

"But what about that failure a few weeks ago? Luthor wasn't so happy to find out that his prisoner was stolen out from under the nose of his hired assassin," Tommy leered at me.

"Oh, she got punished real good for that. Disappeared for a week and everything," Tuppence gossiped, "She learned her lesson."

"What if that failure wasn't a failure? What if she let the Juniors escape with the prisoner? She could be playing us," Icicle Jr. suggested, "She hasn't proven otherwise."

"Me? I'm more concerned about this Tigress. How come we ain't ever heard of her before?" Tommy leaned back in his chair.

"You know we can hear you," The disgust was evident in Tigress's voice. I looked at her, curious to see how she would handle this.

"That we do, missy. These are open questions, you see," Tommy turned around to look at her.

"So which one of you wants to ask your open questions of Black Manta? Which one of you wants to suggest to the Big Bad that his son and his son's handpicked right hand can't be trusted?" Tigress kept her voice light and neutral.

The Terror Twins turned around, having been put in their place. I smirked, "I have made mistakes, but I paid for them in blood. You have not done the same, so I would watch your step. The Light is less forgiving each time you fail them. What would they do if you failed this mission after failing so many others?"

They avoided meeting my eyes. I felt the need to add something, "Oh, Terror Twins and Icicle Jr?"

They looked at me, "Suggesting that the apprentice of Talia al Ghul, the Demon's heir, isn't loyal to those she swore oaths to is cause for death in the League of Assassins. The Light would not be afraid to issue the same decree for you as well. Tread carefully in the future. There aren't many who would refrain from following that order."

The Terror Twins and Icicle Jr. flinched as I smiled at them. I snorted and turned to Manta, speaking to him in Atlantean, **_"They are idiots, but smart ones. They will not disobey your orders, not after what I said to them."_**

 ** _"I appreciate the gesture,"_** Manta responded in the same language, **_"We will need a complete team if we are to succeed tonight."_**

 ** _"I am not happy about this mission,"_** I spat, **_"This will bring the Justice League down on our heads. The game will become much more difficult. And we will be destroying the past tonight with our actions. They will never forgive us."_**

 ** _"Even if they do not forgive us, we will have stopped the Light. As for the past, there is nothing in there but trinkets. The real value is in the people we love. Our friends and family,"_**

 ** _"Then I have already lost everything,"_** I replied honestly, **_"And this should be easy for me."_**

 ** _"You haven't lost everything,"_** Manta argued.

 ** _"That explains things,"_** I muttered. Manta jerked his head towards me questioningly, but was interrupted by the Terror Twins.

"I sure wished we knew what they were saying, Brother Tommy," Tuppence said loudly.

"They think they're special, Sister Tuppence," Tommy said to her, "It's awful rude."

"We were discussing the best ways to kill you. Manta favors a quick death to make you shut up. Me? Well, the League of Assassins has taught me to appreciate a slow death," I grinned savagely, "A very slow death."

"Perhaps we should focus on the mission at hand," Manta snapped, "We are approaching our target."

The view on the screen showed our targets messing around with each other. Manta guided the Manta-Flyer to a safe landing site and landed it there. We stepped onto the ground, the Terror Twins racing off to handle their part of the mission.

"Are you sure this the best way?" I muttered to Manta.

"It's the only way," Tigress answered before sprinting towards Impulse.

Impulse ducked under her kick and attempted to attack Tommy. The man simply stood there and laughed as Impulse bounced off him. Tigress shot a net at the superhero, entangling him in the metal cords. Blue Impulse had been subdued by Tuppence, who held him still as Icicle Jr. froze him in a block of ice.

"Blue!" The desperate cry of Impulse rang through the night as he burst free of the net.

I kept my eyes on Blue Beetle and watched as his arm turned into a cannon. I snarled, "You idiots!"

Blue Beetle burst out of the ice and fired his sonic cannon at the Terror Twins and Icicle Jr. Tigress was caught by an oversized staple that pinned her arm to a rock. Blue Beetle and Impulse quickly regrouped. I turned to Manta, "This is embarrassing."

"But necessary," Manta said, removing a device from his suit and examining it.

"Incoming," I called as Impulse raced towards us.

I threw up a wall of light as Impulse attempted to bowl me over. He bounced off it and kept going, "Oh, wow, you're here. Huh, at least that is different."

The superhero babbled the entire time as he annoyed Manta before taking the device and racing off. Manta and I exchanged knowing looks and walked over to the rest of the team. Tommy shouted at Manta, "Well, that's just perfect, chief! We let them get away with the tracking device. Now how do we find Beetle?"

Manta narrowed his eyes, "As it happens, the tracking device was nothing but a Trojan horse. I will explain more on the Manta-Flyer."

"What?" Icicle Jr. asked.

"Move," Tigress ordered as the man stopped in front of her.

"Yeah, yeah," Icicle Jr. waved her off as we tromped back to the Manta-Flyer.

We took our seats on the Manta-Flyer. Manta and Tigress carefully guided the Manta-Flyer through takeoff as I pulled the tracking device's location up on a screen. It was heading towards a zeta tube at a steady pace, meaning that Impulse had kept the device.

"They took the bait," I confirmed, "I expect that they'll arrive in Mount Justice in less than an hour. If we factor in the thirty minutes it will take for the device to disable all systems, we should be online in an hour and a half."

"What is going on?" Icicle Jr. demanded.

"I have to agree with the ice man on this," Tommy drawled, "We're getting real sick of being left in the dark."

"The tracking device they took was a Trojan horse. When Impulse and Blue Beetle enter Mount Justice, the device will disable all security systems," Tigress explained.

Manta nodded, "Which will leave them open for our attack."

"That we weren't told about!" Tuppence snapped, "What's the real plan?"

"We were getting to that," I growled, "We are taking Mount Justice."

"We can't take Mount Justice! Are you crazy? We can't take all of them," Icicle Jr. threw his arms in the air, "It's a suicide mission!"

"Do not underestimate our abilities," Manta warned, "Our skill set will make for an easy victory."

"How can you be so sure?" Tuppence asked, "Didn't Oblivion fail because of these guys?"

"That was a mistake," I growled, "That has been corrected. We will not fail as long as we stick to the plan."

"Which is?" Icicle Jr. folded his arms, "I'd like to know."

"In approximately one hour…" Manta began.

* * *

"Descending now," I announced as I guided the Manta-Flyer into the ocean. We plunged into the ocean and aimed for the opening to the loading bay. Tigress took over for the landing and stopped the Manta-Flyer a few hundred feet away from the entrance.

"Catch!" I tossed rebreathers to Icicle Jr. and the Terror Twins, "So you don't drown."

"How thoughtful," Icicle Jr. muttered.

"I need you alive until we get our targets," I explained viciously.

"Not thoughtful," Icicle Jr. frowned at me.

"We have a short window to do this in. Let's move," Manta ordered.

We swam into the loading bay. Manta surfaced first and got rid of Sphere before giving the all clear. The rest of us climbed out of the water. Tigress immediately went to the vents and disappeared into them, while everyone but Manta went for the maintenance tunnels.

I led them through the tunnels without using my map, having explored the maintenance tunnels before I had left for the League of Assassins. When we were by Beast Boy's room, I paused and pointed Tuppence towards the correct exit.

"How do you know where to go?" She hissed at me.

I smirked, "The League of Assassins has their ways. Now go."

Tuppence left and I began to walk again. When Tommy and Icicle Jr. attempted to speak, I shushed them and continued making my way to the Grotto. They snorted in annoyance but didn't speak as we snuck through the tunnels.

I stopped by the exit to the Grotto and raised my hand in a fist. They stopped and waited as I removed the grate covering the opening. Superboy, who was standing in the Grotto, turned at the noise and was met with a shot of ice.

Superboy dodged the ice and was tackled by Tommy. They slammed into the wall, where Icicle Jr. froze him into a block of ice. The ice held for a second before exploding as Superboy leaped out. I stepped forward and extended a hand, sealing the boy in cocoon of light from the neck down. I walked over to him and looked at him curiously.

I needed to be Oblivion. I reached out and traced his cheek with my index finger, "Watch yourself, boy, before you get yourself killed."

"You're one to talk, _Astra_ ," Superboy spat.

"I didn't get myself killed," I smirked, "I got myself a new life."

I stepped back as Tommy snapped the collar on and released my hold over the cocoon of light. Superboy turned and attempted to punch Tommy, but gasped as Tommy caught his fist and began to force him down. Superboy collapsed to the floor.

"Sorry, son, but the collar dun' cut off your strength," Tommy grinned at his shocked expression.

"And that's not all it can do," Icicle Jr. gave him a malicious smile as he pressed the remote control that was connected to the inhibitor collar.

Superboy screamed and crumpled over. Tommy smiled at his prone form, "I don't know about you, Junior, but I'm harboring some old resentments."

Icicle Jr. began to form a ball of ice, "Let's finish him!"

Panic welled up in my throat. I snapped out an arm, knocking them back a few steps with a stroke of light, "Leave them, cowards. There is no honor in killing a defenseless enemy."

"Enemy is the key term, princess," Tommy leered, "What's the matter, you have a crush on him or something?"

"No, but we'll get our revenge soon enough. Right now, we have a mission to complete. He is not the mission," I nudged Superboy with a foot, "Kill him, and you will answer to me. Am I understood?"

"Yes," Icicle Jr., growled, "Princess."

"Call me that again, and I will cut your tongue out," I tossed a blade of light from hand to hand, "I don't think anyone will mind."

"Oblivion and Icicle Jr., stand down. Deal with your issues afterwards," Manta stood by Tula's memorial, "We need to move on. Bring Superboy."

Tommy Terror threw Superboy over his shoulder before walking away. Manta led the way this time, carrying a small bag on his hip. I caught up to him and muttered to him in Atlantean, **_"Are you sure we will give them enough time?"_**

 ** _"No, but we must go through with it. The Twins and Icicle are already suspicious. We cannot afford any more questions,"_** Manta admitted, **_"I am afraid that we will leave death behind when we leave."_**

 ** _"I refuse to let that happen,"_** I declared and switched to English, "Icicle Jr., go up those stairs. Tommy, through that hall. You know what to do."

"That we do, missy," Tommy sprinted down his hall as Icicle Jr. began to climb the stairs.

I turned to my chosen entrance, "See you on the other side, Manta. Don't screw this up."

"Then stay out of my way," Grim humor colored his voice.

I nodded and sprinted into a maintenance tunnel that would lead me to the other side of the zeta room. Once there, I peered through the grate over the entrance and watched as Nightwing cursed. He spun around, hand flying for his escrima sticks, but was knocked over as Superboy was thrown at him.

Icicle Jr. stepped into view and shot ice onto the floor. Impulse turned and raced towards him, while Blue Beetle's wings popped out. I smirked and threw open the grate, sprinting towards the surprised bug.

He was ten feet in the air when I lashed out with a golden whip that wrapped around his ankle. I tugged hard, which only encouraged him to fly higher. Gritting my teeth, I climbed the golden tendril and laughed as he struggled to cut it off.

"Get this off of me," He yelped as it tightened around his ankle.

I reached him and began to scale his leg and then his stomach. He began to fly faster in an attempt to knock me off, and when that didn't work, began to hit me with his arms. I smacked them away and pinched a pressure point on his neck that caused him to curl up and lose altitude.

His armor suddenly shifted and became scales that were dangerously sharp. I let go and hit the ground in a roll to absorb the shock. Blue Beetle immediately regained the altitude he had lost and began to blast the Terror Twins with a sonic cannon.

A frown slid across my face as I blew into my hands, creating a ball of light. I lobbed it at the bug and watched it explode into a bright burst of light an inch away from his face. He fell from the air and landed in a crumpled heap as he was stunned by the display.

To the left of me, Nightwing pushed Superboy off him and began to stand. Tigress struck him across the face with a hard kick, landed in a crouch, and spun to knock him off his feet. She straddled his waist and snapped an inhibitor collar onto his neck. Nightwing grinned and knocked her to the floor, but was electrocuted as Tigress activated the collar.

Blue Beetle stirred behind me, flipping over and backing away from me. I raced after him and was hit by an oversized stapler that pinned me to the wall. I grunted and shattered it with a blast of light, glaring at the bug that was now hovering in the air with a sonic cannon aimed at the Terror Twins.

"Stand down!" Manta's voice ripped through the Cave, "This battle is over."

"I don't think so!" Beetle shouted as he turned his sonic cannons towards Manta. I stepped forward, ready to subdue him if he attacked, "Traitor."

"Then rethink, Beetle." The scorn was evident in Manta's voice as he revealed the bomb stashed in the bag he had been carrying, "This is the same type of bomb that obliterated Malina Island. I am holding down the dead man's switch. If my thumb comes off this button for any reason, Mount Justice falls."

Blue Beetle paused and considered his options. Slowly, he descended to the floor with his hands in the air, "I'm standing down."

"Ugh," He grunted as I punched him in the stomach before snapping the collar onto his neck. The collar whined as it activated.

"A wise choice," Manta said approvingly.

Icicle Jr. coasted to the floor on an ice ramp and grumbled about being okay. Manta dismissed him, "Good, escort Beast Boy, Impulse, and Blue Beetle to the flyer."

"What about these two?" Tigress gestured to Nightwing and Superboy.

Manta spoke smoothly, "As hostages here, they hold value, but Nightwing is an ordinary human being and Superboy is a human-kryptonian hybrid clone. Neither category is of any interest to our partner."

Nightwing staggered to his feet, "Aqualad, you'll regret this! Both of you will, you and Astra!"

Manta walked over to Nightwing and punched him in the stomach. Nightwing doubled over, coughing at the force, "I believe that I have outgrown the name Aqualad and anything resembling regret. As for Oblivion, I believe she feels the same."

"I will leave the bomb with you as a souvenir. Oh, and the bomb has a five mile radius. Do not pursue," Manta led us outside, leaving the heroes behind.

I walked behind the Terror Twins and listened for any trouble from Blue Beetle. He paused frequently and seemed to be talking to himself. I listened closely to his words. A cry of dismay left him as the inhibitor collar shorted out. I spun around and watched as Blue Beetle took out Tigress and Icicle Jr.

I sprinted towards Beetle and surrounded myself in a shield of light as he shot at me. I was knocked to the side as the blast bounced off my shield. The shield disintegrated and gave me a view of Manta being knocked into a rock from the next blast of Beetle's plasma cannon. The fake dead man's switch flew from his grasp.

"No!" Blue Beetle shouted and turned towards Mount Justice. When the blast didn't come, he narrowed his eyes, "You were right, he was faking! Let's get them!"

I intercepted Blue Beetle as he ran toward Manta and slashed through his armor with a sword. My swords sung as I advanced on the bug, the blade pulsing with light that easily cut his armor. He winced with each cut and desperately blocked the blows. I continued to close the distance between us and maneuvered him so that he couldn't see Manta.

"Aah!" Blue Beetle shouted as Manta placed hand on his back. I pulled back and watched the electricity coursing through the bug.

He stumbled away, only to be shot in the back with a dart filled with sedatives, courtesy of Tigress. The teen stayed up for a second more before fainting. Manta looked at him with satisfaction, "I was not certain that would work, but it seems that Blue Beetle is indeed vulnerable to mystic energies, sedatives, and pure energy."

I inclined my head at the acknowledgement and gestured for us to board the Manta-Flyer. We secured the prisoners and took our seats. I guided us through the takeoff sequence and set the Manta-Flyer to auto pilot.

When were out of the blast zone, I looked at Manta, **_"They've had enough time."_**

Manta sighed and turned to Tigress, "Do it."

Tigress removed her mask and stared at both of us, "Are you sure?"

"Do it," Manta repeated. I felt a surge of pity for them as Tigress looked at the switch in her hand.

She pressed the button down and looked out the window as Mount Justice exploded. Beast Boy and Impulse cried out at the blast. They struggled against their bonds, but neither one could escape. Still, they were annoying. I walked over to them and pressed a pressure point on their necks until they fell unconscious.

The others looked at me. I shrugged, "What? Did you want to listen to them for the whole trip?"

 **March 24, 2016**

"And you believe he is ready?" Ra's al Ghul and the rest of the Light filled the screens.

"Yes, there is no doubt. Everything he has done in these past months have been for the Light and no one else," I confirmed as I knelt before them, "He is ready."

"We believe you," Queen Bee said sternly, "But you will remain aboard the Manta-Sub."

"Remain aboard?" I asked uncertainly.

"As a representative of the Light and League of Assassins," Ra's al Ghul clarified, "You will be an operative on Manta's team."

"I see," I hesitated, "For how long?"

"Until we say so," Vandal Savage surveyed me with calculating eyes, "You seem to doubt us."

"I do not," I shook my head, "I am merely surprised. That is all. I will follow this new order until my next is issued."

"Very good, child. Send the boy in," I rose and bowed, fist pressed to my heart. At their nods, I left.

* * *

I was changing into my sleepwear when someone knocked on my door. I peered through the peephole and pressed the button once I realized who it was. Manta stepped into the room, clad in loose pants and a shirt. He jumped when I closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I took in his slumped form.

"Forgive me, I do not know why I am here," Kaldur made for the door. I slapped my palm over the control panel and frowned at him.

"What's wrong?" I repeated, "Tell me."

He took a seat on my bed. I sat next to him and waited for him to answer me, "I am to meet the Partner."

"That's bad? Isn't that what you want?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, it is. It is just," He paused, and I watched as the calm expression on his face crumpled, "Oh, Kyara, what have we done?"

I jumped a bit as he used my name and watched as he pressed a hand to his eyes. I looked away and pressed my eyes closed, drawing in a deep breath. When I opened them, his hand was still pressed to his eyes. In a surge of movement, I wrapped him in a hug.

"I don't know," I admitted, "But whatever it is, we have to finish it."

I drew in a shuddering breath and dropped my head onto the top of his, "We have to finish it."

* * *

 **Author's note: Hello, everyone! This will be the last update of the year, as I will be out of the country for the rest of the month. Chapters yet to be published will also be undergoing major revisions as I solidify the plotline. You wouldn't believe how many discarded chapters I have right now. I hope everyone has a happy holiday. See you all next year!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Afterlight**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **"When you hold a grudge, you want someone else's sorrow to reflect your level of hurt but the two rarely meet."**

 **― Steve Maraboli,** ** _Unapologetically You: Reflections on Life and the Human Experience_**

* * *

 **March 30, 2016**

Manta and I were greeted by the Reach ambassador the moment we stepped aboard their ship. I examined our surroundings, noting the alien tech and similarities to the Blue Beetle's armor. My mind turned to Tigress, who was picking up the next shipment of test subjects for the Reach. If everything went as expected, operatives of the Justice League's junior team would be in the shipment. I really wished that she were here instead of me. I didn't like this place, not one bit.

"Greetings, Manta and Oblivion. It is wonderful to see ambassadors of the League of Assassins and Black Manta, some of the best of our allies," Ambassador smiled, his gaze sharp and analyzing.

I studied his robe and armor with a blank expression as I responded, "It is an honor to have been invited. I hope to make a good report to my master of your operations."

"I'm sure you will find no fault with our base. The Reach operates smoothly and without the annoyances many of our human allies suffer," Ambassador said carefully, "Manta, I understand that you wish to see our labs."

"Yes, I am curious as to what you do with the test subjects," Manta clarified, "Perhaps you could show us?"

"Most definitely," Ambassador confirmed, "Allow me to give you a tour."

His carefully crafted body language and smooth voice made me very suspicious of him. I did not trust the Reach Ambassador very much, and the way he maneuvered us around questions was alarming. I would have to keep a close eye on him during our tour.

"As you can see, this is the docking station. Through here are our labs," Ambassador led us through a set of metal doors and into the massive hallways of the Reach ship.

"Your ship is most impressive, Ambassador, as are your people," Manta added as he spotted a pair walking into a room.

"We call ourselves the Reach," Ambassador smiled.

"You extend your reach to other planets, then?" I thought of the implications of such a reach. None were good.

"Yes, in an attempt to better our lives and those of the planet," Ambassador gestured at the doors in front of us, "And these are our labs."

"We are most dedicated to researching the human meta-gene," Ambassador explained politely.

"Meta-gene?" Manta questioned. I silently agreed with him, what was a meta-gene?

"A genetic marker indicating the potential of an individual human to survive catastrophic destruction through the development of new abilities," Ambassador said as we walked to the door.

"Unnatural abilities meaning super powers," I raised an eyebrow, "Impulse and Beast Boy have these."

"Yes, they do. They are part of another study that we are performing," Ambassador nodded to the person standing at a computer.

"Manta, Oblivion, this is the scientist in charge of all meta-gene research," Ambassador indicated the Reach that had turned around.

She smiled, "I understand that you are responsible for providing all of our test subjects. Gratitude."

Manta inclined his head. I stayed still and watched as she turned to me, "And you are an ambassador of the League of Assassins. I understand that you have assisted Manta and that you have an active meta-gene."

"Yes," I walked with her, "Although I was not aware there was a term for the gene linked to super human abilities until a few minutes ago."

"Many do not, although that is our fault. We have not released our findings to the rest of Earth," Scientist admitted, "We will once our research is completed."

She looked at Manta, "I assume that it would interest you that in this lab, we are attempting to isolate the meta-gene by stimulating potentially dormant powers in average humans."

Manta stopped before Lagoon Boy's pod, "But L'gann is Atlantean, hardly an ordinary human being."

"But his skills and training are based in sorcery," She smirked at Manta, "Beyond that, he is an average Atlantean, is he not?"

"Neutron was one of your subjects," I stated, referring to the man who had almost wiped out Central City a few weeks ago, "Did he escape? Or was he set free?"

"Neutron was freed by one of our former partners, the Kroloteans. I understand that we are no longer working with them," Scientist frowned, "We have taken measures to prevent such events from occurring again."

She led us through another door, "This is where we study humans with active meta-genes and how they respond to various levels of stress."

I stiffened as I looked at the teens being electrocuted in their pods. They were screaming as they were tortured. I schooled my features into a polite mask to hide the horror I felt at seeing a fellow meta-human being tortured.

"The goal is to learn if their abilities can be extracted or duplicated," I heard Scientist say behind me. I continued to watch Beast Boy and Impulse, unable to tear my eyes away.

"You seek to weaponize the meta-gene," Manta bluntly stated.

"You never said he was clever," Scientist grinned at Ambassador, "Oblivion, is there something bothering you?"

"No," I tore my gaze away from the teens, "We have not seen Blue Beetle yet."

"What we do with Blue Beetle is of no concern to you. Although he is human, he is of the Reach," Ambassador said warningly, "Please understand this."

I dipped my head in a nod, "I do."

"And this is the testing hall," Scientist opened a door that led into a wide, empty room, "This will be used to test our meta-humans."

"Which will be soon, we hope," A deep voice said behind us.

I turned to see Black Beetle, one of the Light's newer partners. His smile was threatening and his stance was alarming. My hands twitched for my swords, but I held myself back in an attempt to be diplomatic. I flashed a smile, "Black Beetle, hello."

"Hello, partners," He didn't change the way he stood, "I am glad to see that the Light is sending ambassadors to us, especially ones with meta-genes that may be useful to us."

"Only one has an active meta-gene," Scientist said pointedly, "And we have not discussed the topic yet."

"What topic?" I narrowed my eyes and forced myself to drop a hand from my belt.

"We have a deep interest in your abilities. From what we can see, you produce energy when you use your powers," Scientist paused.

"Yes, I refer to it as light, but it isn't really light," I hesitantly explained, uncomfortable at the prospect of sharing information with a potential enemy.

"We wish to study it and see if we can modify it in a way that expands the scope of its power. Unfortunately, we cannot perform this experiment on our test subjects because of their youth and limited control over their powers," By the time she finished, I was already shaking my head.

"I'm sorry, but that is not up to me to decide. This would be up to my master," I stepped back, "Even if I had a choice, I wouldn't allow myself to be tested on."

"I see," Scientist frowned, "I will have to consult the rest of the Reach on this matter."

"Manners, Scientist, we have guests," Black Beetle cautioned, "This will be discussed later. I believe that an associate of theirs has arrived with a new shipment of meat."

"Follow me," Ambassador ordered.

I struggled to keep myself from panicking as we walked through the halls. The idea of my powers being manipulated again was terrifying and made me want to get off this ship as soon as possible. I didn't trust the Reach, and their suggestion of experimentation reduced any chances of trust to zero.

"…apologize for Scientist's barbarous suggestion. We would never do such a thing without explicit permission," I realized that Ambassador was speaking to me and tried to stay focused on his words.

"I accept your apology and will hold you to that promise," I managed to keep myself from screaming at him.

I couldn't keep the six months of reconditioning in the League of Assassins out of my head. They had been six long months of torture and terror. Half the time had been spent being hurt by my own powers, which had grown after Ra's al Ghul had injected me with the serum. The other half had been spent fighting for my life and sanity as I struggled to adjust to the life of the League of Assassins.

A firm pressure on my hand and wrist brought me to the present. Kaldur had moved so that he was walking next to me and had grabbed my wrist. He let go as soon as I calmed down and nodded at him. I was grateful for the small display of support, even if the only thing it did was bring me out of a minor state of panic. Kaldur said nothing, but the corners of his mouth turned up to suggest a soft smile.

Tigress was overseeing the unloading process of the pods when we arrived. She quickly briefed us on her trip before leaning in close and whispering, "They're here, in the first two pods."

I pretended to stretch and stole a glance at the pods. Barbara Gordon and Tim Drake were in the first two pods, fully conscious and looking calm and collected. Great, they were here to rescue everyone. This was definitely going to be messy.

"Manta, may I speak to you for a moment?" Ambassador had returned.

"Yes," Manta said cautiously.

"Excellent. Please, come with me," Ambassador beamed and led him away.

Tigress and I watched as the final pods were moved, taking Tim and Barbara with them. The troopers began to load everything back onto the Manta-Flyer in preparation for our departure. A few minutes after, an alarm began to blare inside the Reach ship.

"Something's happened," I walked over to the open door with Tigress and looked out, hoping to see something.

"Hold your position, trooper!" Tigress shouted. I turned and saw the trooper grab Tigress by the arm and throw her into the ceiling. She hit the ground hard and remained still.

"You are out of bound!" I snarled as I leaped towards him.

The rogue trooper ducked under my beams of light and punched me hard enough to throw me into the nearest wall. I slammed against it but continued despite the pain. The trooper blocked my next swing and knocked me into the hallway outside the loading bay.

Through dazed eyes, I watched as the rogue trooper took out the rest of the troopers. When he removed his helmet, I realized that it was Superboy under the armor. I hissed softly and attempted to move, only to cringe as something shifted inside me. A rib was definitely broken.

Bumblebee, with a herd of teens behind her, charged past me and towards the dock now open to the Bioship. Alarm surged through me. If we lost those test subjects, the Light and the Reach would make us pay. The thought spurred me as I slowly rolled to my feet. I swayed and pressed a hand against the wall in order to steady myself. I needed to stop those kids- wait, where was Kaldur?

"Oblivion, this way!" Tigress called out as I struggled to gather my thoughts.

I caught a glimpse of Black Beetle as he entered the loading bay. The fear of what he would do to the sidekicks spurred me into sprinting towards the loading bay, but I was too late. Black Beetle closed the doors, leaving us stranded on the other side.

"Now what?" I said in frustration.

As if on cue, a scream rang through the halls of the Reach. It was followed by another scream, one that I easily recognized. I took off at a dead run down the halls of the Reach, "Kaldur!"

I swerved down another hallway, and then another until I found him. A horrified gasp escaped me as I examined the catatonic Atlantean. I shook him, but it was no use. Kaldur was gone. No, no. I couldn't do this without him. We were going to be discovered, we were going to die, they were going to kill everyone –

Breathe.

I had to breathe.

Miss Martian had done this, but I couldn't attack her. Not when Kaldur was in danger. My head had to stay clear until I got him to safety, then I could fall apart, but not now. Never now. My feelings were nothing but a distraction, and Kaldur was nothing but an asset to the mission. That was all, nothing more.

"Kaldur," Artemis whispered behind me. She inspected him before looking at Miss Martian.

An old pain twinged inside my head, one that I hadn't felt in over three years. I frowned at the Martian as she set up the mental link, tempted to rip her mind to shreds, **"You idiot."**

 **"M'gann, what have you done?"** Artemis asked.

Miss Martian responded in a dead voice, **"I thought he had killed you, that he deserved it."**

 **"No one deserves this,"** I hissed through the link. I ached to reach out to Kaldur, to yell at him until he responded, but knew it was futile.

Any further thoughts were broken up as Beast Boy charged us, his scream turning into a roar as he changed into a tiger. I stepped in front of Kaldur and Tigress and called up a shield of light that shielded us from them. The tiger bounced off the wall and scratched at it.

"I'll take mine, you take yours. And count yourself lucky, boy!" Tigress and I hauled Kaldur down the hallway.

I released the shield once we were farther away and frowned at the roar that echoed through the halls. We were moving too slow for my liking. Even with both Tigress and me supporting Kaldur, we couldn't go very fast. I narrowed my focus to the fallen Atlantean and lifted him up using my mind.

A yellow glow surrounded Kaldur as he was lifted into the air. Tigress let go in surprise and attempted to speak, but I cut her off with a sharp jerk of my head. We marched through the halls in complete silence as we took an alternate route to the loading bay.

"Oblivion, stop! Where are we going?" Tigress finally ignored my commands.

"The loading bay," I replied as I continued walking. I needed to get them to safety before I fell apart.

"Would you set Kaldur down for a second and think? We need to revive Kaldur first!" Tigress argued. I set Kaldur on the ground with a sharp thought.

"Don't you get it, Tigress? He's gone!" I snapped, staring at her with watery eyes, "There's nothing left unless we can get someone with telepathy to help him."

"Gone? What do you mean?" Tigress asked, bewildered, "Miss Martian just put some kind of lock on his mind, right?"

"No, she ripped it apart. Everything that made him is destroyed. All of it," I shuddered slightly, "There's nothing we can do for him until we get someone with mental powers to fix him!"

"What about you? Don't you have a way to help him? I know you have some sort of mental power," Tigress growled. I understood that she was upset, be even she knew that I couldn't extend my mental power to others.

"Mental power? Try a barrier around my mind to prevent my mind from being manipulated. It doesn't extend to others, Tigress," I frowned, "I can't help him."

"Then it's over," Tigress said softly, "We can't do this without him."

"We're in too deep. If we get out now, we die," My voice was harsh, "We'll find a way."

"How? Kaldur is dead!" She cried, "Without him, Black Manta won't have a need for me and the League of Assassins will take you back."

"He isn't dead, not yet, anyway," I looked at the catatonic man, "We need to tell the Light."

"Why? They can't use him anymore," Tigress looked around frantically, "We need to get him out of here."

"No," I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her a little, "We tell the Light. They're the only chance we have right now. Many of the Light have knowledge on broken minds. They can fix him."

"And discover us in the process!" Tigress shook her head, "It's too risky."

"We'll figure it out," I insisted, "But we have to trust the Light for now. It's the only way to keep our covers and help Kaldur."

"Fine, for now," She looked at me with fear, "But the moment they get suspicious, we're out."

"Whatever you want," I said sarcastically, having no intention of ever following that declaration.

"How can you be so calm?" She asked desperately, "It's like you don't care."

"I do care, but I can't let myself panic. Not until you're safe," I responded, "Then I'll fall apart."

"So what now?" Tigress asked quietly.

"Now, we yell," I raised my voice in a hoarse shout, "Someone help! We need help!"

 **April 3, 2016**

"We are very unhappy with your news, assassin," Vandal Savage sneered at me, "You have failed."

I said nothing and waited for them to continue. Ra's al Ghul spoke next, "She will be punished for her failure to complete the mission."

"I will accept the punishment, but," I considered my words, "Shouldn't we focus on healing Manta? His mind is not permanently damaged."

"And how would you know that?" The Brain asked, "You are nothing but a tool."

"The Martian scum that did this considers themselves to be a hero, a good person," I scrunched my nose in disgust, "She would not kill someone. There must be a way to repair Manta's mind."

"There may be," Queen Bee said calmly, "We plan to have Psimon look at his mind and heal him, unfortunately, there is a complication."

"Psimon was caught by the Justice League one week ago and sent into Belle Reve," Lex Luthor said coldly, "We cannot get him out through the legal system."

"But we can get him out through other means," Queen Bee said with a coy smile.

"Belle Reve is a fortress," I was confused, "How can we get him out?"

"Belle Reve is not a fortress, child. There are holes in the system that we may slip through, however small they may be," Ra's al Ghul lectured.

"How?" I asked respectfully, "I do not understand."

"With me and a new operative," Klarion grinned childishly, "You are on this mission."

"A new operative?" I questioned.

"Deathstroke, otherwise known as Slade Wilson," Lex Luthor explained, "He has expressed interest in our activities."

"This will be a test for him. If all goes well, he will take the place of one of our less cooperative operatives. We expect the mission to be a success with him on the team," Savage said in a detached voice.

"How will we break into Belle Reve?" I asked hesitantly. I felt like I was being disrespectful to them, and was afraid of what the Light would do if they noticed.

"Listen closely, child," Ra's al Ghul quickly explained the plan as the other members of the Light signed off. Soon, only Ra's al Ghul was still on the screen.

"You failed another mission," I froze at the harsh statement. Ice filled my veins and my vision narrowed until Ra's al Ghul was the only thing I could see.

"It was a complication. We did not expect the sidekicks to show up," I said quietly.

"That does not matter. My daughter trained you to adapt to the situation. You have failed yet again," Ra's al Ghul looked at me with cold eyes, "Do you know what this means?"

"Punishment, as you said," I whispered as I struggled to control my panic. I couldn't deal with losing control over my light. Not again.

"Yes. You are new, and you must learn. If it must be through pain, then so be it," Ra's al Ghul smiled, but it did not reach his eyes, "However, I have a new punishment in mind for you. Punishment for you, and a new prospect for the League."

"Sir?" A terrible idea came to mind, which involved an offer that had been made to me a few days ago. I refused to believe that Ra's al Ghul would consider the idea.

"Our Partner has offered to test your powers and see if they can unlock more of your meta-gene. I have agreed to their terms," Ra's al Ghul dropped his smile, "After you retrieve Psimon and ensure that Manta is cared for, you will join the Reach, where you will subject yourself to their tests. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Master," I dropped my eyes to the ground.

"Then we are done here," I met his eyes a second before the screen went black, and saw hatred in them.

I left the room with calm, measured steps and the intent to go to my room. As soon as I stepped into the hall, however, a trooper walked over and spoke to me, "Black Manta has requested your presence in Kaldur's room."

"Understood," My feet turned towards Kaldur's room. I was not happy with being summoned by Black Manta, who was taking the status of his son hard.

"Oblivion," Black Manta acknowledged me as I stepped into the room, "What will the Light do?"

"They are working on a solution. You may get your son back," I stated, "How is he?"

"His status hasn't changed. The Martian rat ruined him. I will destroy her," Black Manta promised. I stared at Kaldur, who was lying in his bed with an empty expression.

"We agree on something for once," I said without humor, "I'll make sure you get your shot at the Martian."

"Why do you care?" Black Manta suddenly asked, "I believed that you wanted him dead."

"He's grown on me," I looked at the catatonic Atlantean with a softer expression than the one I had given to Black Manta, "He didn't deserve this."

"No, he did not," Black Manta agreed, "I may have misjudged your feelings for him. You care for him. I only wonder what that relationship would have been like."

Black Manta opened the door, "A worthless assassin and my son. You would not have been worthy."

Black Manta left without another word. I collapsed into a chair beside Kaldur's bed and rested my head on it. I shuddered against the blanket, fear and hatred swirling in my head. A sob ripped through me. I was so afraid, so very afraid.

* * *

 **Author's note: And I'm back! Special shout out to TheLadyMuse, who offered up the wonderful name of Kaldara for a ship name.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Afterlight**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **"The people you save won't celebrate you. They'll gather the wood and cheer while you burn."**

 **― Julie Berry,** ** _All the Truth That's in Me_**

* * *

 **April 4, 2016**

Deathstroke was terrifying and cold, even when we were on the same mission. I had never met the mercenary before, but I had heard of the numerous battles between him, Nightwing, and Batman. From what I understood, they were evenly matched, but I was beginning to doubt that after seeing the way Deathstroke moved.

Deathstroke moved like a soldier, but had the grace of a jungle cat. The fact that we were on the same side was good, because I wouldn't stand a chance if I had to fight him. That also made me nervous. If Deathstroke discovered that I was helping the enemy, he would take me down without hesitation.

"We have reached cruising altitude. You are free to move about the cabin," The pilot announced over the speakers. Deathstroke and I were in Luthor's private jet, which was due to land in twelve hours in a city near Belle Reve. Luthor hadn't been happy to lend his private jet to us, but had grudgingly given in after encouragement from the rest of the Light.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and stood gracefully. Deathstroke observed me with calculating eyes. He looked odd without his mask on and his eyepatch fully exposed. I wondered how he had lost his eye, and what had encouraged him to join the Light.

His eyes burned my back as I poured some water into a cup and sipped it. I made my way back to my seat and sat down. Before I pulled out my tablet, I removed my mask and set it on the seat next to me. I began to scroll through the blueprints of Belle Reve while sipping my water.

"How many years did you train with him?" Deathstroke suddenly asked.

"With who?" I raised an eyebrow at him. There had been so many trainers in my life that I had lost track.

"Batman," My blood froze at the name, "And don't lie."

"Almost a year," I struggled to control my voice, "How did you know?"

"It's in the way you move and hold yourself. You take in everything the moment you enter the room, and you move with a harsh grace," Deathstroke smirked, "You were Astra."

"Yes," I didn't bother denying it, "I was until I found my true calling with the League of Assassins. Batman is a commander leading children to death, and I didn't want that."

"What about you? How does a mercenary end up with the Light? I feel like you would consider the Light to be too much work," I sneered.

"You're very bold for an assassin," Deathstroke said pointedly, "Keep your questions to yourself, and I'll keep my observations to myself."

"What observations?" I snapped at him, ready to fend off his suspicions.

"Bats are very hard to corrupt, so how did you join the League? Unless you really didn't join them," Deathstroke chuckled, "You look like Batman, and you even have the same habits as him. I can hear your teeth grinding together, and I bet your lips are white underneath all that makeup from how you're pressing them together."

"You're his daughter," I scowled at him and rested a hand on my belt, "Drop your hand, girl, unless you plan to do something with it. My observations are harmless, unless they mean something to you."

"Only that I haven't quite escaped my father," I said smoothly, "It's a shame. I thought I had cut all ties with him. As for your question as to how I was corrupted, the answer is that I wasn't. I never agreed with my father on the way to handle Gotham, and I escaped as soon as I could."

"Excellent recovery. The League of Assassins has taught you well, at least in being someone else. As for your fighting skills, I can't test those yet. We might blow a hole in this jet," Deathstroke said knowingly.

"Since we can't do that, I'm going to review my part of the mission. In silence," I said bluntly.

"If you say so," Deathstroke sighed, "Don't over exert yourself."

"I won't," I said sharply as I switched my gaze to the tablet in my hands.

* * *

"The lowest levels are shielded from mystic energies, but the first few levels aren't," I stared through my binoculars at the maximum security prison. Spotlights swept over the ground outside the fence, while guards patrolled the perimeter.

"We know that. You don't need to repeat it," Klarion waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

"Just in case you forgot," I said sarcastically, "You'll drop us in the control room first, and then in the lowest level possible."

"We all know our parts, Oblivion. Don't waste time," I dropped my binoculars and glared at Deathstroke.

The mercenary stared at me impassively before looking at Klarion, "Whenever you decide to stop grooming your cat."

"Hmph, sorry, Teekl," Klarion lifted his hand from the cat on his shoulder and snapped his fingers, "Don't resist it."

A red portal slid over us, engulfing us in swirls of orange and red. I caught a brief glimpse of fire and something that I could not identify, but made me want to run and hide and act like I had never seen what I had just seen. Klarion smiled knowingly at me.

The swirls of orange and red suddenly cleared, leaving us in a grey room with windows that overlooked one of the few recreational areas. Guards in uniforms sat at computers, with panels of switches and buttons on either side of them.

They were slow to realize we were in the room, only when Deathstroke's sword cleaved a head off one of the guards. The guard next to him reached for the panic button, but stopped when my sword lopped off his hand. His scream stopped as soon as I slashed his throat.

The final two guards reached for their weapons, but were stopped as I fired a concentrated burst of light at them. They slammed into the other wall, blood streaming from the holes in their chests. I flicked the blood off my sword and began to sheathe it.

"Leave it out. You'll need it soon," Deathstroke snapped.

"I need both hands if I'm going to hack this system," I slammed my sword into its sheath and connected my tablet to the computer.

"Don't trip the system's security," Deathstroke warned, "Or I will hold you responsible for the failure. What will Ra's al Ghul do to you then?"

"Nothing like what I'll do to you," I snarled as I maneuvered myself through their security. Belle Reve's security was almost too good for me to get past. Thankfully, my hacking skills hadn't diminished during my time with the League of Assassins.

"Done," I said softly, "The security systems in the lower levels are down. The only thing still on are the inhibitor collars. They won't realize that we're here until it's too late."

"Ugh! You guys are so boring," Klarion complained, "We're moving."

Without warning, Klarion snapped his fingers again. The portal engulfed us before I could move to stop him. The same feeling of fear passed over me as we traveled into the lowest level possible. It spat us out, Klarion walking out gracefully while Deathstroke and I stumbled out.

"Here," Klarion held out his hands. The palms glowed as two yellow stones appeared in them. We cautiously accepted them, "Crush them when you need me to pick you up."

"Bye, kiddies!" The witch boy smiled at us as a portal swallowed him.

"Lord of Chaos," Deathstroke snorted, "Did you disable the security on the stairs?"

"Yes," I confirmed, "It's a straight shot towards level ten, not counting the guards."

"The guards aren't a concern," Deathstroke walked towards the stairs at the end of the hallway we were in, "Well, don't stand there."

I rolled my eyes and followed him. Deathstroke looked at the key card scanner on the doors with contempt. I pushed him aside and hacked into it, disabling the lock for a few seconds. We slipped inside and wrapped our grappling hooks around the railing before leaping into the few feet of space between each flight of stairs.

We descended towards level ten, pausing only to eliminate the guards who happened to see our descent. I pushed away any sympathies for the fallen guards by remembering that this was the only way to help Kaldur. Granted, the Atlantean wouldn't be very happy to learn that we had killed so many in order to save him. Whatever, this was necessary. That was all that mattered.

As level ten approached, I pressed the button on my grappling gun to slow my descent, and stopped when I was level with the railing of our chosen level. I swung onto the railing and perched there, waiting for Deathstroke to land next to me.

He flipped onto the landing and looked at me pointedly, his one visible eye glaring at me. I somersaulted onto the landing and landed perfectly before marching over to the door and unlocking it. Deathstroke pressed himself against the wall as I opened it, and rushed in as soon as he could slide through.

The guard standing by the door didn't stand a chance. Deathstroke cut him down without even trying. II unsheathed my swords and joined him in taking out the guards in the hallways. They did their best to fight back with their stun guns, but it was no use. In less than five minutes, ten guards were bleeding out on the floor.

Deathstroke glanced at the numbers marked on the walls, "This way."

We stalked through the hallways without bothering to hide. No one escaped our assault, and those that fought back were removed brutally. Blood dripped from my swords by the time we made it to the cell block of the ones considered most dangerous.

Psimon was considered highly dangerous because of his extreme mental power and his willingness to use it. While he had an inhibitor collar on, the warden didn't trust him enough to allow him to mix with other prisoners. That would play to our advantage today.

"Ten twenty-seven," I recited as I stopped in front of the cell. A white door with a plaque was the only indication that a cell was here.

Deathstroke pulled the bar over the peephole open and peered inside. At his nod, I hacked into the security on his door and disabled it. Deathstroke pulled the door open and allowed me to step inside while he remained outside.

"Took you long enough," The man grumbled with his back to me. He backed away once he realized who was with him, "Not you! You freak!"

"Shut up," I said harshly, "Be nice to the person who's getting you out."

"Why me? I know you don't like me," Psimon grinned, "The Light needs me. Why?"

"You'll find out on the other side. Let's go," I ordered. Psimon took a few steps forward.

"Get rid of my inhibitor collar first," He demanded. I cursed and glared at the collar, smiling when the collar shattered as my light destroyed it.

"I will kill you if you attempt to use your powers on us," I threatened and left the room with the man following.

"I wouldn't. Not on you, at least," He frowned at me with hatred in his eyes. I couldn't blame him. Every encounter with me had led to him falling into a catatonic state.

"We got him, let's go," I growled to Deathstroke.

"In a minute. We have company," Deathstroke tightened his grip on the gun in his right hand.

Twenty or so guards came down the hallway in full riot gear with stun guns in their hands. I knocked Psimon backwards so that he was behind us and drew my swords. Deathstroke fired his gun with startling accuracy that took out five guards before anyone could react. The guards recovered and began to fire at us.

I called up a wall of light around Psimon and ducked under a blast. I sliced my swords through the air, sending a blast of light at the guards. Two guards stumbled back with slashes in their chest armor and skin underneath. I pointed my sword at another guard and watched the light destroy the armor of a guard.

Deathstroke holstered his gun and pulled his sword out as he leaped towards them. I followed him and threw myself into the fight, cutting down guards with ease. I ducked under a gun and shoved my sword into their chest, yanked it out, and sliced the throat of the guard behind me. In less than a minute, all the guards were down.

"Move, girl," Deathstroke snarled as he pulled Psimon towards the stairwell. I kicked a crawling guard in the back and joined them.

"Give me your hand," I ordered as we reached the railing.

"Excuse me?" Psimon spat and took a few steps back.

"Do you want to get out?" I was ready to punch him, "We only have two grappling hooks, and you can't fly."

I grabbed his hand before he could argue and grabbed the hook, tugging slightly to start the auto-retract mechanism. The line lifted us upwards and past several layers. Deathstroke was already at the right level, taking out the guards who were waiting for us.

"Stop squirming," I tightened my grip on his arm as we approached the chosen level.

Once there, Deathstroke grabbed Psimon and hoisted him over the railing. I crawled over the railing and leaped over Deathstroke, knife flashing in my hand as I buried it in the eye of a guard. I spun and threw the bloody knife at the final guard before turning to Deathstroke.

"Ready?" I asked as I reached for the door.

"Of course," Deathstroke slipped through the opening door with his guns out.

I heard the pop of his guns going off for a minute before he knocked on the door. I cautiously opened the door wider and pushed Psimon through with me taking up the rear. Several guards were lying in the hallway, bleeding out onto the floor.

"They've gotten out of the stairwell!" I slammed the door closed as a guard rushed towards me. I pressed a palm against the door and sealed it shut before joining them.

"We're at the right level," I fished one of the gems out of my pocket and rolled it between my fingers.

"Hmm, you're right," Deathstroke mused. Together, we threw our gems to the floor and watched as they exploded in a puff of powder and smoke. We waited quietly for a few seconds.

Nothing happened.

"That piece of trash," I swore and glared at Deathstroke, "They'll restore the system in a few seconds. We don't have an escape anymore."

"Then we make one," Deathstroke said grimly. A group of guards walked around the corner dressed in full riot gear, "You want to prove yourself to me? Help me get him out."

"I don't need to prove myself to anyone," I hissed and threw myself into the fight.

I spun through the guards, my swords carving out a path for us to move through. Deathstroke guarded Psimon, killing those who dared to attack them. I snarled as a baton caught me in the knee, and kicked the woman while pulsing light through my leg, throwing her to the wall. A Taser dart skidded off of my armor and smacked into another guard.

"Klarion, get your ass over here!" I shouted as I shoved my sword into a stomach.

"Fine, fine, no need to shout," Klarion stepped out of a portal, "I was eating dinner."

"I'm going to kill you," I promised, "Now get us out."

"Teekl," The cat jumped to his shoulder, "Alright, just let me get rid of these flies."

The witch boy gestured blandly at the guards surrounding us. Fire roared from his fingertips, eating at them until they were burned to ashes. I stared in astonishment and horror at his actions, only snapping out of it when Teekl yowled at me.

"Hold still," Klarion cackled as the portal washed over us.

 **April 9, 2016**

"They're doing what?" Tigress yelled. I shushed her as we weaved our way through the crowds on our way to the engine room.

"They can't!" She hissed over the roar of the engines on the other side of the wall.

"They have to," I said firmly, "If we want to piece Kaldur's mind back together. Psimon is the only one who can do it."

"He'll find out about the mission. They'll kill us then and there," She spat, glancing around to make sure no one was coming.

"No, they won't. I won't let them," I argued, "Both of you will get out of here."

"And you'll die? No, not happening," Tigress shook her head frantically, "We have to think of another option."

"What other option, Tigress? There aren't any. The only other person capable of fixing Kaldur is on the good side. She can't help," I kept my voice low as I spoke.

Tigress gasped, "No, that's it! I know what we can do!"

I frowned at her, "Don't you dare. We are not bringing her into it."

"If I can convince Black Manta to use her to heal him, then we won't have to worry. She can fix him, and then we can have her escape," Tigress thought out loud. Hope filled her voice, but died away at my look.

"No, we can't bring anyone else into it. It's too risky," I snapped, "Keep Miss Martian out of it."

"Don't you want to save Kaldur?" Artemis asked suddenly, "You promised us that you would help us finish this mission."

"I know what I promised," I growled, "And I didn't think this would happen. Of course I want to save Kaldur, but I don't know if I can. I can get you out though, and that's what I'll do."

"Kyara, please," Artemis begged, "He's our friend, a teammate. You have to save him, especially after all that he's done for us."

"He's not my friend, and he's barely a teammate. Both of you are echoes of a past life that I'm trying to hold onto for just a moment longer," I pressed a hand against the wall, exhaustion running through my veins, "I need to let go, and the only way is by getting you out."

"You don't mean that. I know you don't," Artemis said softly, "You care about him, but you're denying it."

"Maybe, I don't know. I don't have time to think about that," My voice was grim, "But maybe, maybe you're right."

"Fine," I spat, "I'll help you grab Miss Martian."

"And afterwards?" Artemis asked, her voice rising slightly as hope filled it.

"I don't know," I pushed thoughts of the Reach and the fear what they would do away, "I might be dead."

With that, I turned around and walked away, leaving her standing alone in the empty hallway.

* * *

"What happened here?" Black Manta asked as we rushed into the room.

Tigress was on the floor, gasping for breath and staring at the unconscious psychic on the other side of the room. I calmly stepped over to Psimon and pressed two fingers against his neck. His pulse thrummed underneath my fingertips and I nodded in satisfaction.

"I have no idea. He went crazy," Tigress coughed as she stood.

"It's a psychic virus," I lied smoothly, "The Martian girl must have left in in Manta's mind when she destroyed it. No one can fix him."

"Then my son is dead," Black Manta clenched his hand into a fist, "Murdered by that wretched witch."

"Not necessarily. There is one telepath left who can enter his mind," Tigress suggested softly.

"The Martian," I stated, "That is an option. If we capture her, we can force her to do it."

"That is agreeable," Black Manta decided as he stared at his catatonic son.

"I'll take a squad of troopers with me to the surface," Tigress decided.

"No, you'll take Oblivion and Deathstroke," Black Manta gestured to the man.

I sucked in a breath, surprised. I hadn't considered the possibility of Deathstroke accompanying us on the mission. This would make bringing Miss Martian in very difficult. Particularly with preventing anyone from getting killed or seriously injured. On top of that, I still had to deal with the Reach. Great, this was going to go so well.


	13. Chapter 13

**Afterlight**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **"You can always try another approach; even change your subject when a scientific strategy or experiment fails."**

 **― Ada Yonath**

* * *

"The Zeta tube records indicate that Miss Martian frequently travels to Chicago," I stated as I hacked into the zeta tube. I sifted through the information, attempting to find anything else that would be useful.

"Then we're in the right place," Tigress looked at the alley we stood in. I shook my head at her voice.

"Not quite. She uses a zeta tube on the other side of the city," I carefully removed the cable connecting my tablet to the tube and tucked it into its proper pocket.

"We can get there quickly if we run," Deathstroke mused, "We can't risk the Manta-Flyer being spotted. I'll radio for them to meet us on the other side. Get moving."

I grunted in annoyance and climbed up the fire escape of the building next to us, flipping onto it and sprinting across the rooftop. I leaped over the gap between my building and the next, landed in a roll, and kept moving. I could hear Tigress behind me, a few feet away and running at a carefully controlled pace. The heavier footsteps of Deathstroke could be heard as he ran to catch up.

Our steady pace got us to the other side of the city in a little over an hour, complicated by random helicopters and policeman. Tigress snorted in disgust as we weaved our way through the junkyard. I ignored her and unsheathed my swords as I searched for a hiding place. I quickly found one and settled into it, prepared to wait.

I didn't wait very long. A few minutes later, the zeta tube whirred to life. I nodded at Deathstroke, "They're coming."

"Take your places," He said smoothly.

We climbed to the top of piles of cars and waited for Miss Martian to appear as the light from the zeta tube died away. I unsheathed my swords and held them loosely at my side, the picture of relaxation. Around me, Deathstroke and Tigress did the same.

Miss Martian stepped out, followed by Lagoon Boy. I narrowed my eyes at the sight of the unexpected hindrance to the mission. Deathstroke wouldn't care if the Atlantean was killed in the attack that was about to happen. I would have to discourage him from attacking the boy.

Miss Martian and Lagoon Boy walked a few steps before stopping. Lagoon Boy was the first to speak, "I can't wait anymore. I have too many questions. Why have you been avoiding me? Why haven't you been returning my calls? What's going on between you and Conner?"

I stifled a laugh at the unexpected questions as Miss Martian answered, "Nothing, I-I mean not what you're thinking."

"Then what, Angelfish? Please," Lagoon Boy begged. I couldn't help myself, and chuckled darkly at the nickname. The pair turned at the sound.

"Well, this is awkward. I hate to interrupt such poignant interspecies romance, but we have pressing business with the Martian," Deathstroke slid his katana from its sheath, reflecting light onto their faces.

They cringed at the flash and their lapse in concentration was rewarded with an attacking Deathstroke. Lagoon Boy went down with a boot in the face as Miss Martian took to the air. I leaped down to join Deathstroke as pain flared in my head.

 **"Artemis, that's you right?"** Miss Martian hesitated and dodged an arrow, **"Kyara, what are you guys doing?"**

 **"It's me, M'gann, and I'm here to kidnap you,"** Artemis confirmed. I rolled my eyes and dodged Lagoon Boy's fist, purposely blocking Deathstroke's view of the Atlantean.

 **"What?"** Miss Martian gasped as she blocked more arrows.

 **"Would you two stop being so dramatic? We need your help to fix Kaldur, and with Deathstroke here, we can't just ask you to come in. Fight, M'gann,"** I snapped at her. I ducked as Deathstroke swung his sword over my head and almost hit Lagoon Boy.

 **"Kyara is right. La'gaan can't suspect either,"** Artemis said calmly. Miss Martian nodded and blocked more arrows before throwing a car at Tigress. Tigress ducked underneath the car and glared, **"You don't have to make it look that good."**

 **"No, that's convincing. Tigress, keep dealing with Miss Martian. I have to make sure Deathstroke doesn't kill Lagoon Boy,"** I flipped in front of Deathstroke, forcing him to change the direction of the swing of his sword, and kicked Lagoon Boy back a few feet.

"Get out of the way, girl," Deathstroke said as Lagoon Boy roared and began to puff up. The Atlantean rushed at us. I leaped out of the way, but Deathstroke leaped into the air and kicked the boy in the face.

As Lagoon Boy stumbled backwards, I twisted around him, swords singing as they opened up shallow cuts on his chest. I snarled when Lagoon Boy swung a hand wildly and knocked them out of my hands. Deathstroke grabbed his arm as I ducked and threw him into a pile of cars.

 **"What do you mean, kill him? You wouldn't,"** Miss Martian's voice rose in panic as she threw another car at Tigress.

 **"I didn't say I would, but Deathstroke might. Just keep fighting and stay out of my way,"** I hissed as I shot a beam of light at Lagoon Boy. Deathstroke snorted at my move and threw an explosive at Lagoon Boy, engulfing him in flames.

"La'gaan!" The horrified scream of Miss Martian ripped through the lot. She lifted Tigress into the air with the intent to throw her.

 **"You said you wouldn't kill him!"** She screamed as Tigress threw explosives at the ground below her.

 **"He's alive. Calm down and do your part,"** I cautiously followed Deathstroke as he approached the fallen Atlantean.

Lagoon Boy scrambled for his comm unit, "Lagoon Boy to base, we are under-"

I wrenched the communication device out of his ear with a beam of light, crushing it with a harsh thought. Lagoon Boy gaped at us as we approached, fear and anger evident in his face as we loomed over him. I smirked at him, a sword crystallizing in my hand.

"I'd hate to see a wounded animal suffer," Deathstroke slid his sword from his sheath.

"He's not on the Light's hit list. Leave him," I stared blankly at Lagoon Boy.

"Then let me give him some anesthetic," Deathstroke kicked him in face before I could react, knocking him out with a single blow.

I nodded with satisfaction and looked at Miss Martian and Tigress. Miss Martian was slumped over in ring of fire, defeat in her expression. Deathstroke approached her and locked an inhibitor collar around her neck, the electrical charge knocking the Martian out. I retrieved my swords as the Manta-Flyer landed.

Deathstroke grabbed Miss Martian and carried her into the ship. Tigress and I followed them into the ship, where Miss Martian was secured in a cell. I stayed behind and oversaw our departure and made sure that we were on route to the main ship. Once I was satisfied, I stepped into the hallway, intent on grabbing a drink of water.

Ten feet from the door to the kitchen, someone grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, slamming me against the wall. Deathstroke loomed over me, his one visible eye brimming with anger and suspicion. His arm slammed against my neck, cutting off my air supply.

"What game are you playing?" He hissed, "I saw the way you blocked every fatal move from me."

I clawed at his arm, kicking him in the stomach. He didn't move, so I pushed outward with my light, forcing him off of me. Swords formed in my hands as he recovered. I watched him warily, narrowing my eyes as he chuckled.

"Pathetic," Deathstroke chuckled, "Answer the question."

"I blocked every fatal move because killing a member of a Justice League team would have destroyed us. The Justice League always avenges those who die," I snapped, "The Light can't afford that right now."

"A weak excuse," Deathstroke relaxed, "But I won't question you. From what I understand, the Reach is going to experiment on you. You'll be dead, and I won't have to deal with the mess."

"It's the truth," I dropped my swords as Deathstroke walked away.

In a surge of movement, I stumbled into the kitchen and closed the door, collapsing into a chair. I stifled my growing panic, forcing myself to take deep breaths. I had messed up today and if I lived, Deathstroke would kill me, or, even worse, tell the League of Assassins. He would blow everyone's cover if he opened my mouth, and I couldn't do anything. I was watched too closely for me to do anything.

* * *

 **"I- I don't know where to begin,"** Miss Martian admitted as her eyes began to glow green. Black Manta had left us a few minutes ago after ordering Tigress and me to make sure that Miss Martian did what she was supposed to do.

 **"What do you mean? You were the one who did it,"** Tigress spat, moving forward until she was a foot away from Miss Martian.

 **"Breaking a mind is easy, but putting one back together is a whole different story. I don't know where to start,"** Miss Martian said quietly. I watched her from my position by the door, eyes narrowed behind my mask.

 **"Go inside and figure it out,"** I said. Okay, I was being a little harsh, but Miss Martian had abused her psychic powers. I hated psychic powers after my experience with Psimon, and I couldn't help but compare his actions to her, **"You've helped restore minds before."**

 **"You have?"** Tigress asked, glaring at Miss Martian.

 **"With J'onn, just coma patients and lost memories,"** Miss Martian shook her head, **"I can't do this."**

 **"You have to,"** I stepped forward, **"Thanks to your actions, everyone's cover is ready to be blown away. This entire operation could be ruined, and people will die."**

 **"Kyara!"** Tigress snapped, **"What's wrong with you? You sound like them."**

 **"No, she's right. I have to try,"** Miss Martian took a breath, **"There is one problem. Kaldur's mind will see me as dangerous and will attack me. Someone needs to go with me."**

 **"Kyara,"** Tigress suggested, **"Kaldur trusts you."**

 **"I don't know. My natural defenses…"** I trailed off, raising my hands in a gesture of uncertainty.

 **"I can bring you in, I'm sure of it. Just relax as I do,"** I took a step back, and Miss Martian looked at me pleadingly, **"He trusts you. He – Look it will work the best with you."**

 **"Okay,"** I took a seat in the chair across from her, staring at Kaldur's vacant eyes, **"Let's go."**

I felt her nudge at my mind, and I struggled to keep myself from lashing out at her as she began to take control. It was a slow process, her working to bring our minds together. Suddenly, I felt something click, a burning pain gathering at the front of my skull. A murmured command had me opening my eyes.

I inhaled sharply at the sight that greeted me, "Oh, Kaldur."

The Atlantean's mind was in ruins. We were in something that I believed to be Atlantis, and for a moment I believed that we were underwater until I remembered that this was simply his mind, and it was an ugly one. The building around me and Miss Martian were in ruins, bits and pieces floating around. I could feel the despair and loneliness this place held, and almost cried at the thought.

"This is what I did," Miss Martian said somberly, "I'm a monster."

"No," I said absentmindedly as I touched a broken column, "Just learning, and a little too willing to protect your friends."

"So like you," She murmured, making me frown. She smiled apologetically, "Sorry, I – "

"Ugh!" I was slammed forward as the stream of magic hit me. A look at Miss Martian revealed that she had been attacked me. I steadied myself, looking at my attacker. It was a girl, an Atlantean with swirling tattoos. It couldn't be… "Tula?"

She released another burst of magic, and I called up a shield of light to protect us, "Miss Martian, explain, now."

"Manifestation of his mind…a – a way to protect himself. She was his first love and died under his watch. She's not real, just a figment," Miss Martian stuttered out. I believed her, but I could see that she didn't believe herself.

I lowered the shield, allowing the next attack to pass harmlessly through me. Miss Martian screamed though, the beam still hitting her. I swam over to her, grabbing her and shaking her, "Snap out of it. It's not real! I don't care about your guilt, only fixing Kaldur."

"No, it's all my fault. I can't fix it," She whispered, hollow eyes fixed on Tula, who was watching us with narrowed eyes.

"You're right, it's your fault," I snapped, ignoring her sob, "And now, you have to fix it if you want to make amends. So, get over yourself and move."

"Alright," She breathed, "Tula's not real. She's not real."

I tugged her along as I swam, heading towards the worst of the ruin. That had to be where Kaldur was, I couldn't think of anywhere else he would be. Miss Martian couldn't see it, but I was so afraid. As much as I hated to admit it, I still had feelings for him. I was terrified that I wouldn't be able to help him, moreover, that I was going to hurt him more than I already had.

"Kyara? There," Miss Martian pointed at the least damaged place, taking the lead.

We swam down, catching sight of the lone figure sitting on a bench inside the ruined dome. My feet touched the worn stone as I reached out to him, "Kaldur?"

I recoiled in alarm as he looked at me. His face was…gone…nonexistent. Words filtered into my ears, "What is left of Kaldur'ahm? And I, and I… What is left of Kaldur'ahm? I'll never finish in time…"

I blinked, realizing that he was speaking in Atlantean and English at the same time. I responded in is Atlantean first, repeating it in English, "Kaldur, it's me, Kyara. You're alive, please…"

"Kyara…is dead…gone…to shadows. She will not help…I…cannot help her, have failed…her…all of them," He repeated over and over again. I winced, my eyes burning.

"See, I don't know what to do," I jumped, having forgotten Miss Martian was there.

"I'm gonna try again," I said grimly, grabbing Kaldur's shoulder, "Kaldur, listen to me. We're here. You haven't failed us. We know you haven't."

"Please, Kyara, please," His voice echoed through my ears, pulling out of my grasp. I gaped at the swirling vortex that opened above us, that was pulling Kaldur in.

"No!" I latched onto his arm, ignoring the way Miss Martian fell to her knees in despair, "Kaldur, listen!"

"We'll help you save yourself! Fix everything! Kaldur, you're not alone," I screamed, "We can help you!"

He wasn't listening, and I was losing my grip on his arm. In a last desperate attempt, I shouted, "Don't leave me, Kaldur! Don't leave me alone. I promised you we were going to end it, and we will! Together! I'm not going to leave, I swear!"

Just like that, it was over. The vortex disappeared and I was tugging Kaldur back to me. He looked at me, his face visible. Something peaceful was in his eyes, something I had never seen. I stepped back, looking at Miss Martian. She was smiling at us, suddenly confident.

"I know what to do," She announced, grabbing Kaldur's hand, "We rebuild."

* * *

I came to with a start, doubling over in exhaustion. Tigress handed me a cup of water that I gulped down, "I feel like I've been standing for hours."

"You have," Tigress said, moments before Black Manta stepped inside.

He glanced around before stepping over to Kaldur and looking at him, "He is unchanged. You have failed, witch."

"No, she hasn't," I said as Kaldur blinked slowly, his head turning towards his father's voice.

"Father?" He asked slowly, each syllable laced with hesitation.

"I am here, my son," Black Manta gripped Kaldur's hand.

"He's not there, not really. We have a long way to go. This could take days, even weeks," Miss Martian admitted.

"As long as my son makes progress, you are safe. Keep working, Martian," Black Manta said roughly, "Tigress, escort her to her cell."

"Yes, sir," Tigress gripped Miss Martian by the arms and tugged her out of the room.

"You plan to kill her after she heals Manta," I stated as I looked at Kaldur's prone form.

"Yes, it is what she deserves after what she has done to my son," Black Manta didn't bother lying, "If it was up to me, I would torture her for weeks before ending her life."

"If it was up to you?" I looked questioningly at Black Manta.

"The Light has ordered me to give her a merciful death," Black Manta admitted, "I am not happy with this decision, but I will follow it, as you have followed their decisions."

"Yes," I closed my eyes for a moment, "The Reach sub has docked, hasn't it?"

"Ten minutes ago," Black Manta confirmed, "Go."

"I wish you all the luck with Manta," I began to walk towards the door, fear swelling inside of me.

"As I wish you all the luck with the Reach," I started with surprise at his civil tone, "I do not like you, Oblivion, but I know that you would do anything to save him. Thank you."

I didn't turn around as I said my final words, "I don't need thanks for what I have done for him, and I don't expect or want it."

 **April 10, 2016**

When the Reach transport linked up with the main sub, five Reach guards surrounded me and escorted me onto the sub. A snarl twitched its way onto my face at the show of control by the partners of the Light. I didn't like being pushed around like this.

"Oblivion, how nice to see you," Ambassador was waiting for me at the end of the hall.

"I wish I could say the same to you," I didn't bother disguising my hostility, "I am not happy with this."

"Yet your employer has ordered you to accept our offer," Ambassador's voice remained light, "I think you will find that the Reach has much to offer a human with your abilities."

"I doubt that," I muttered, "What are you going to do?"

"Scientist will tell you. Come," Ambassador walked beside me as he led me to the lab that I had visited with Kaldur. The guards trailed behind us, making my hands twitch. Ambassador noticed my unease, "Leave us. She will not try anything."

"Unfortunately," I sighed and followed him to the lab.

Scientist was inside, tapping away at a tablet. She set it down when we entered, "Greetings, Oblivion. You are just in time. I have finished the final preparations for the first part of our test. Step inside the testing hall."

I reluctantly did as I was told, stopping just behind a red line painted across the floor. The walls had holes in them, and I was sure that they contained tools designed to encourage meta-genes. To my surprise, a door at the other end of the hall opened to let Black Beetle in.

"Scientist, is she ready?" I shuddered at his voice.

"I believe she is. Ambassador, we do not need you," Scientist said, "Oblivion, be ready."

Ambassador left as I looked at Scientist, "For what?"

"This," Black Beetle raised his arm, the armor morphing into a plasma cannon.

The plasma cannon ripped across the floor as I rolled out of the way. I came up with my swords in my hand and ducked under another beam, "What the hell?"

"Pause," Scientist said to Black Beetle. He stopped and waited.

"Take your position on the markers," She ordered, pointing to two glowing lines on the floor.

I did so hesitantly, and tucked my swords back into their sheaths. Scientist nodded at Black Beetle, who raised his arm again. Before he fired, cuffs of some sort rose out of the floor and wrapped around my legs, preventing me from moving. I stared in horror as the beam shot towards me.

At the last second, instinct took over and a bubble of light surrounded me. The beam shattered against the bubble, hitting the walls and the floor. I swayed as I held the shield, the plasma cannon was difficult to protect myself again.

"Stop," Scientist's voice rang out. Black Beetle paused, "Again."

"No!" I screamed as another burst of energy was sent towards me. My light rose to meet it, standing strong against the attack.

We repeated this process several times, until I fell to my knees, the restraints having been removed after the fifth time. A headache pounded behind my eyes, but we still continued to do the same test over and over. It finally ended when my shield disintegrated. I rolled out of the way of the shot, the energy singing my hair.

"Thank you, Black Beetle," Scientist nodded to him. He walked out of the room at the dismissal.

"Get up, girl," I pushed myself up, swaying on my feet, "You are wondering why we did this."

"Of course," I wiped away the blood that had trickled out of my nose.

"Our previous assessment of your abilities indicated that you absorbed energy that hit the energy shields that you emit. However, it now appears that your abilities reflect energy instead of absorbing it," Scientist explained, "We had planned to experiment based on that assumption. However, that can be corrected."

"Corrected?" I asked, dread gathering in my heart.

"Yes, your meta-gene will be manipulated so that energy is absorbed," I watched her warily. I wanted to escape and avoid all of this. After my experience with the League of Assassins, I didn't want my powers to be touched, not anymore.

Scientist touched a button on the wall that opened the door leading to the lab designed for those with active meta-genes. I nervously stepped after her, my breath coming out in short gasps. We stopped in front of a pod.

"Remove your armor and put this on," She shoved a black jumpsuit at me.

I stripped my armor, mask, and bodysuit off and tugged the suit on. It clung to my skin, the fabric feeling alien against it. Two assistant scientists stepped into the lab as Scientist pushed me into an open pod. I jumped as restraints snapped my arms, stomach, and legs against the pod's surface.

An assistant pressed the button to close the pod. I struggled as I was incased in the pod, but found that I didn't have the strength to conjure any light. I was hyperventilating now, and black was filling my vision. Tears slid down my face as several metal contraptions slid out of the wall.

A chittering sound echoed through the lab. Scientist was pointing at her tablet while she ordered her assistants around. One looked at me and entered a command into her tablet. I screamed as a needle slid into my neck, pumping me full of a freezing liquid.

"Please, no. I can't-" I abruptly cut off as another tool aimed itself at my chest and shot a beam of some sort towards me. It seared through me, burning my body and sending blood trickling down my chest.

I couldn't hold on for much longer as the beam continued to burn through me. Out of the corner of my eyes, I spotted several more of the same contraptions lining themselves up with my body. At the same time, they began to shoot through me, pain raging through me.

It was too much to handle. I slumped forward against my restraints, the blackness on the edge of my vision engulfing me in blessed silence.


	14. Chapter 14

**Afterlight**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **"One should avoid carrying out an experiment requiring more than 10 per cent accuracy."**

 **― Walther Nernst**

* * *

 _"Good work, kiddo. You'll be better than me in no time," My mother ruffled my hair affectionately, "Go on and get changed before your birthday lunch. Eight years old and you're already spinning around the air like you were meant to be there."_

 _"Because I am!" I chirped happily and ducked underneath my mother's hand, racing off to our trailer._

 _The trailer was right next to the Grayson trailer, which housed the Flying Graysons, some of the best in the world. Dick, the son of the famed Grayson couple and my best friend, was perched on the roof. He waved at me and flipped off, landing in a puff of dust from the sandy lot we were in._

 _"What's…up?" Dick's heavy accent made me grin. I was teaching him English in exchange for lessons in his native language._

 _"Mom told me to get changed. We're having a birthday lunch!" I exclaimed, grabbing Dick's hands and spinning him around._

 _"Can I go?" Dick asked eagerly. I was about to respond when Dick's mother walked out._

 _"Later, my little robin. We have practice," She teased him, "Happy birthday, Kyara. We'll give you your present tonight, and a little lesson on the trapeze too."_

 _My eyes went wide, "Really? I can't wait."_

 _"Seven hours," She said mischievously, "Come on, Dick. You have to fix that flip of yours."_

 _"Awe," He said, disappointment in his voice, "Later, Ky!"_

 _I waved at good bye and sprinted into my trailer, slamming the door shut behind me. I eagerly pulled my leggings and shirt off, tugging my hair out of my hair tie and ruffling through my dresser for clean clothing. I ignored the sparks of light that kept appearing in my vision and tugged my clothes on._

 _Bouncing over to the mirror, I adjusted my clothes and hair, smiling at the way I seemed to sparkle in the dim lighting of the room. It was my eighth birthday, and I was going to have fun. Heck, the Graysons had promised me a lesson on the trapeze. This was perfect._

 _Turning towards the door, my elbow caught a small statue sitting on the vanity. It shattered against the floor, the shards piercing my feet and legs. I screamed and stumbled back as blood began to drip out of the cuts. I tripped over my feet and knocked against the dresser, which began to sway with the force of my fall. Too late, I released that it was falling onto me._

 _A screech flew from my lips as I fell into a crouch, arms flying up to cover my face. As if that would stop the dresser from crushing me. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the hit to come. I heard the creaking of the wood, and splinters flying against the walls as the old wood shattered, but nothing ever hit me._

 _"Huh?" I cautiously opened my eyes, and squeaked in surprise._

 _A golden shield covered me like a giant bubble, sparkling against the dusty wood and darkness of the trailer. I slowly stood, gasping when the bubble stretched to accommodate my taller form. I pressed a hand against the bubble, feeling the warmth of the…light._

 _Curiosity filled me as I prodded at the bubble with a finger. It burst into a puff of golden powder that floated down to cover me. I attempted to gather some in my hands, but it was like nothing was truly there. I darted through the wreckage of the dresser, intent on telling my mother about what had just happened._

 _Just before I reached the door, my legs gave out as all the energy in my body left me. A second later, my skin began to itch, and then burn. I weakly lifted a hand to look at it, whimpering when I saw that it was glowing. I looked at my arms and legs and saw that they were as bright as my hands._

 _I threw back my head and screamed as the pain seared my insides. Light flared from my body, washing the walls with a golden glow and shattering pictures. I wept bitterly as I struggled to stop it, on the verge of panic._

 _"Kyara! Where are you?" The trailer door was yanked open by my mother, who flung herself inside and slammed the door shut behind her._

 _She approached me slowly, ducking under beams of light. I scrambled away, afraid of hurting her, but she continued to advance despite my alarm. She held her hands out in a placating gesture, "Shh, it's okay. Focus on me, that's it. My voice, only my voice."_

 _My mother kept on talking as she walked closer and crouched beside me. I let her voice consume my thoughts, and surprise twisted through me when I realized that the light was dying away. When it was all gone, she pulled me into a hug._

 _"What was that?" I whimpered into her shoulder._

 _"I don't know, but we'll figure it out," She promised me, "You'll be alright."_

 _She frowned and tightened her arms around me, repeating her words, "You'll be alright."_

* * *

I jerked awake, gasping for breath in the cramped space of my pod. The restraints were still wrapped around my wrists and legs, although the one around my stomach had been removed. I pushed against them, a cry of fear erupting from my throat when they wouldn't open. I attempted to break them with my powers, but they refused to work.

Panic consumed as I felt for my light. I could always feel it at my core, but now it was missing. Oh God, the Reach had taken it, hadn't they? They had taken away my identity so that they could make me their own. No, I couldn't let anyone do that, not again.

I pushed against my restraints again, and felt something inside of me change. The lights in the pod flared before dying, and I _felt_ the restraints on me lose power so that they were useless pieces of thin metal. My senses flared up, strength returning to me in a sudden burst at the same moment the lights died. Sparks burst from the pod's sensors, and I could see the same happening in the lab.

In a surge of movement, I pushed against the restraints, and this time, I felt my powers burning in my core. My light snapped the thin metal and blew the door off its hinges. I stumbled out of the pod, sensors falling off of me. I only made it a few feet before I collapsed, my escape having exhausted me.

"Oblivion, what are you doing out of your pod?" Scientist snapped as she ran into the room. I struggled to focus on her, my vision growing hazy.

"I don't know," I admitted, "I-I don't feel good."

I sagged to the floor, black roaring through my mind.

 **April 20, 2016**

 _"Bow before the Demon and his heir," The guard ordered me as he dragged me into what I had affectionately dubbed the "throne room."_

 _"My masters," I pressed my fist to my heart and bowed deeply before kneeling in front of them._

 _Talia and Ra's al Ghul appraised me with cold eyes. A few months after being taken in by them, I had already shown my willingness to learn from them. The bow was a sign of respect that I had refused to do in my previous encounter with them before joining the Team. I had accepted my place within the League of Assassins._

 _"Kyara Wayne, the Astra," Ra's al Ghul's voice mocked me. He paused, "But no longer. You have been reborn as someone else, as something else."_

 _"Now that your powers have settled and you have been reconditioned, it is time for you to start your training," I stiffened in surprise, "I will not be your mentor. It is rare that I take on an apprentice, and that apprentice is always meant to be my successor."_

 _"My daughter has offered to be your mentor," I couldn't help myself, a gasp flew from my lips._

 _"Don't look so surprised, child. I see potential in you, now that you have been changed," Talia al Ghul spat, "I will shape you into something that is of use to the League of Assassins."_

 _"Thank you, mentor," I whispered, "I will do all I can to be shaped to the League's ideas."_

 _"Hmph," Talia turned to the guard waiting behind me, "Get her cleaned up and fitted in the clothes of an apprentice. We start training tomorrow."_

 _"Rise, apprentice to the heir," Ra's al Ghul ordered, "And be rested, for tomorrow your life begins anew."_

 _I rose and bowed again. The guard guided me from the room, this time allowing me to walk on my own. Although I had seemed impartial to being trained, my heart was pounding and my hands were shaking. I shook my head sadly at the idea of being trained. I was one step closer to being a killer._

 _BREAK_

 _"What are you doing? I taught you how to get out of this hold months ago!" Talia snapped as she pinned me against the wall._

 _"I know!" I shouted as I broke out of her hold, pushing her back with a ball of light that pushed her against the other wall._

 _I flipped forward, landing in a crouch that mirrored Talia's. She nodded in approval and struck, forcing me to leap back. We exchanged blows that were hard and fast, designed to eliminate opponents as quickly as possible. I wasn't fast enough though, and Talia knocked me to the ground with a punch that left me disoriented._

 _"Better," She drawled, "While I would like to have us spar another round, the Demon has something else in store for you."_

 _"What?" I asked cautiously._

 _"It is one of the many tests that apprentices go through," Talia explained, "One of the most important. Come."_

 _We walked through the empty halls, the apprentices in various classes and training simulations. The few people that walked past us nodded in respect. I nodded back, although Talia ignored them with the attitude of someone who knew that she was above them all. She only dropped her attitude when we entered the throne room, respect scrawled across her features._

 _"Father," She bowed shallowly as I sunk to the floor in a familiar salute._

 _"Talia, is she ready?" Ra's al Ghul didn't acknowledge me, directing his question towards his daughter._

 _"Yes, we cannot wait any longer," Talia confirmed, "It is time."_

 _"Then we shall proceed. Apprentice, do you know why you are here?" I jumped as Ra's al Ghul addressed me._

 _"No, I do not," I admitted, not daring to meet his eyes._

 _"It is a test to prove your loyalty, that you will never question your orders. Bring out the prisoner," Ra's al Ghul directed the order towards the guards behind me._

 _They disappeared and came back a minute later with a hooded and shackled man in tow. The man stumbled and fell as the guards pushed him forward. I leaned back in disgust as he almost hit me. The guards yanked the hood off, revealing a man in his fifties._

 _"This man has been sentenced to die. You will be his executioner," Ra's al Ghul said bluntly, "Stand, and carry out the order."_

 _"I-" I hesitated as I stood, "Yes, I will."_

 _I swallowed dryly and twisted my hand to the side, the sword that formed gleaming in my hand. I stepped up to the prisoner, who was kneeling on the floor. Dry sobs shook his body, and he looked up at me with pleading eyes, "Please, I didn't mean to. Please, my family…"_

 _My blood ran cold as I touched the blade to his neck. I couldn't take a life. It would destroy the last piece of Kyara. This man probably didn't even deserve it. It was wrong…it was inhuman. Only a mindless soldier would do this._

 _But wasn't that what I had become? I followed orders, I learned moves that would kill someone, and I carried out missions that indirectly caused deaths. I was no better than a mindless soldier. I was one, I had been for months. I had just been lying to myself. Kyara was gone, she had been gone for months._

 _I swallowed dryly and tightened my grip, raising the sword, "The League of Assassins has sentenced you to die by my sword. And…so you shall."_

 _I swung the sword down, ending the man's scream before it could truly start. There was a sickening sound, a thud as his head hit the floor, and then nothing at all. I let my sword fall to the ground, watching as it shattered into stardust._

 _"Very good. You have proven yourself, for now," Ra's al Ghul nodded, "Return to your quarters and await further instructions."_

 _"You have done well, my apprentice," Talia praised, "Continue to do that."_

 _"Yes," I retreated, barely remembering to bow, and ran to my room._

 _I collapsed when I made it inside, barely managing to barricade the door with a block of light. I sobbed into my hands, weeping at what I had done. I had killed someone without even hesitating. God, I was a monster. They had made me into a monster, and that was what I would be for the rest of my life._

* * *

The next time I woke up, my pod was open, and I could hear the Reach chattering and clicking around me. The restraints were still on me, and I knew that they weren't there for my protection. I could feel the cold biting at my skin, directly opposite of the heat coiling itself at the back of my head.

I opened my eyes, the harsh light of the lab blinding me despite my powers. I closed my eyes as the clicking picked up speed, possibly from excitement or fear. I gasped, the urge to survive overriding every other instinct. My eyes flew open, just in time to spot the lab assistant approaching me with a syringe of some sort.

I screamed, the lights in the room dying in bursts of light. Everything was dangerous here. I couldn't trust anyone. I jerked forward, feeling every single machine in the room lose power as strength returned to me. I didn't understand. What was going on? What were these monsters doing to me?

Scientist yelled at an assistant, who grabbed a needle and rushed over to me. He plunged the needle into my arm, injecting the contents into my blood stream. Just as he pulled back, his glove rode up, his skin brushing against mine. My senses flared at the contact and I felt something connect us together.

The effect was instantaneous. The Reach assistant sagged, his eyes losing focus and his breathing stopping. I gasped at the sudden rush of adrenaline through me, my light suddenly crackling around me. It was like the last time I was awake, but it _wasn't._ I felt stronger than I had last time, like something inside of me was settling.

"Oblivion, listen to me," Scientist said calmly, "You have had a very dangerous procedure performed on you. Your powers have evolved and you're not ready to control them. We've injected you with a sedative that should take effect soon, but you must relax."

"Why? I feel…strong," I began to pull against my restraints, the metal creaking, "What did you do to me? How did I kill him?"

"Oblivion, focus. You need to relax," Scientist began, but I wasn't listening.

The burning pain was back, and it roared through my body. I arched my back and screamed, several of the Reach dropping to the ground, suddenly lifeless. Scientist stepped back in alarm and watched as I writhed in pain.

The pain continued, burning me up until I was nothing but a pile of ashes.

 **April 29, 2016**

 _"Recognized Astra B10," I stepped into the Cave, the zeta beams dying away behind me._

 _"Kyara! You're back! Did you clear everything up with the League of Assassins?" M'gann stopped a few feet away from me, happiness radiating from her._

 _"I-yes, I think so. What's going on? I don't remember anything," I asked, taking a step towards her._

 _M'gann took a step back as she waved at Conner, who had stepped out of the kitchen. He smiled at me and grabbed M'gann's hand. She grinned and pecked him on the cheek before answering my question, "You must have hit your head."_

 _"I don't think so," I admitted, "I'm really confused."_

 _"Kyara, you're back," Zatanna led the rest of the original team into the room._

 _She stepped forward, arms open to pull me into a hug. I reluctantly accepted it, but the moment our skin made contact, something flared at the back of my mind. Zatanna slumped to the ground, suddenly boneless. I dropped to the floor beside her, frantically feeling for a pulse._

 _I couldn't find it._

 _"What did you do?" Artemis spat at me, "You killed her."_

 _"No, I didn't. I swear," The last part came out as a scream, "I didn't kill her!"_

 _I felt my mind give a tug as M'gann, Rocket, Artemis, Wally, and Conner fell to the ground. Their eyes were wide in death, even wider than my horrified eyes. I rushed over to them, dropping down beside Artemis, and attempted to resuscitate her._

 _"It's no use," Dick said quietly, "You killed her."_

 _He reached for my shoulder. I batted his hands away, accidently brushing against his skin. Like all the others, he dropped to the floor. I felt stronger even as I attempted to revive him, and began to cry as I started chest compressions._

 _"Kyara that is enough. They are dead, because of you," I stopped and looked at Kaldur._

 _"I didn't mean to," I sobbed, "I don't know why this is happening. The Reach did something to me. Help me, please."_

 _"Of course," He reached for his water bearers, "I will help you."_

 _The water twisted into twin blades that he drove into my heart._

* * *

I screamed myself awake, head slamming into the back of my pod. Several lab assistants rushed out of the room, while Scientist stepped closer, her eyes gleaming with curiosity, "You are awake. Apologies for the new restraints. How do you feel?"

"Like I'm dying," I rasped, "What did you do to me?"

"We manipulated your meta-gene, and the results were not what we expected," Scientist said shrewdly, "While we successfully added an additional power onto your meta-gene, it caused your powers to go, for lack of a better term, haywire. Your powers are barely controllable now, especially your new one. This ruins the planned experiment."

"What is this new power?" I snapped at her, "Why can't I control it?"

"You can absorb energy, from anything, even a body. With time, you can control it, but it is dangerous for your skin to make direct contact with anything living. I do not know if you will ever be able to fully control your powers, or at least to an extent that allows you to touch another human," Scientist said lightly, "Your body is attempting to adjust to the changes we made, and if it does not accept them, anything around you will be in constant danger."

"H-How can I control it?" I gasped, pushing against my restraints. They didn't budge.

Her eyes gleamed, "I have a few ideas."


	15. Chapter 15

**Afterlight**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **"Be careful in the company of monsters that you don't become one."**

 **― Cindy Gerard,** ** _Take No Prisoners_**

* * *

 **May 5, 2016**

The blast hit me in the shoulder, slamming me into the wall. I growled at the pain from my burned shoulder and spun into a crouch, extending a palm towards the automatic gun on the other wall. Light shot from my palm, obliterating it into small shards of metal.

I rolled under the next beam, directly into the path of another gun. I saw the blast coming towards me, and focused on my newest power, absorbing the beam into my body. Unfortunately, that also caused my powers to flare out over the entire room, shorting out the lights and machinery.

"Reboot the entire system!" Scientist stepped into the room and glared at me, "You lost control, again! You are not focusing!"

I spluttered, "Yes, I am! It's a little hard to control a completely new power that I shouldn't even have!"

"You have it now! Be grateful," Scientist snapped, "You have been given an opportunity few earn."

"I didn't want this," I hissed, my hands balled into fists at my side. I felt my powers stirring inside of me, aching to reach out. I shoved them back with a hard thought. I couldn't lose control here.

"But those who control you did. Unless you wish for them to be contacted, you will focus," Scientist growled, "Begin the simulation again!"

I dove to the side as several guns whirred to life, beams shooting at me. I ran through the simulation, flowing through the hits and destroying each gun with a hard thought and a burst of light. Once I felt comfortable, I began to focus on absorbing energy from the blasts until I could destroy the guns with hard kicks or punches from body parts cloaked in light.

Finally, the blasts stopped. I whirled around, searching for the next weapon, only to find that all of them were destroyed. I leaned against a wall and sighed in relief as Scientist walked in. Her eyes sparkled with excitement, "Again."

I pushed myself off the wall and began to run through the course again. Spinning and slashing, and, above all else, not losing control over this new power.

* * *

"Your simulation scores have improved. I believe that we can proceed onto the next phase," Scientist looked at her tablet while waiting for my response.

"Which is what?" There was no way that they would be putting me through another experiment.

"A living subject," Scientist pressed a button on her tablet, "Bring the human in."

"Human, what?" Panic surged through me. I would kill them, I knew it. I didn't want to kill an innocent person.

Everyone I had killed before had been guilty of something, but the person that I was going to touch was probably guilty of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. A teenager who had been caught by soldiers following orders. I couldn't take killing a teenager, not anymore.

Scientist stepped into the viewing area as a teenage girl was pushed into view. Her head had been shaved, and I could see the electrical marks from the electrodes that had been attached to her. She was frighteningly pale and painfully thin. Her eyes stretched wide in alarm when she saw me.

"Who- who are you? I don't know where I am. They just took me when I was trying to board a train to Michigan," She said hoarsely, "They've been doing experiments. Did they do them on you?"

"My name is Oblivion. What's yours?" I tried not to cry. This girl didn't deserve this.

"I don't-Georgia," She said in relief, "My name is Georgia."

"Hi, Georgia. They've done some experiments on me too. We're doing one now," I admitted to the poor girl, "They want us to touch hands."

"No, I don't want to do any more experiments," She backed away, crying silently. I shook my head and smiled grimly.

"We have to, or they'll hurt us even more than they already have. I know you're scared, trust me, I get it. Just, please, do what they say," I begged her, "It won't hurt."

"I'm scared," She whispered. I nodded, my heart shattering.

"Yeah, so am I. It will get better, I promise. You just need to touch my hand," I stretched a hand out, "Trust me."

"Okay," She cautiously held her hand out, trembling with fear.

I grabbed her hand, struggling to contain the beast within me. This new power wanted everything. I could feel her life and her exhaustion pulsing through her. The thing at the back of my mind tugged me towards her, and I pushed it back. Suddenly, it settled within me. I sighed in relief and couldn't stop myself from relaxing.

And just like that, it snapped back to life and burst through my barriers. Georgia exhaled softly as I drained the life out of her, her eyes closing like she was going to sleep. I screamed and let go, trying to break the connection.

"No," I sobbed, "No, I had it. I had it!"

"Oblivion, calm down. It would have been killed anyways. The subject did not possess a meta-gene," Scientist said through the speakers.

"She was a girl! A scared girl, and I killed her!" I wailed, the lights flickering dangerously. I was a monster! Georgia shouldn't have died.

I whipped around to look at Scientist, "Why did you make me do it? You knew I couldn't control myself. You knew!"

"Oblivion, I will put you into a pod. I need you to breathe," Scientist hissed as the lights in the room died.

This was my breaking point. After all of the lives I had taken under the League of Assassins and every order I had carried out, one innocent life had broken me. I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't act like I didn't care about them.

God, I hated the Reach. I hated them and the League of Assassins. They had made me do this, they were the ones who had me into a monster that they couldn't control. I wanted them to pay, I wanted to hear their screams as they died by the hands of the monster they had created.

I could feel every piece of machinery on this ship. Life pulsed within it, both organic and inorganic. My mind reached out to the organic life, the Reach, and grabbed it. Several people collapsed instantly, starting panic on each level. I could feel their screams shaking the Reach ship.

I didn't care. They needed to die.

I inhaled, ten Reach dying with my breath. I exhaled, and half of the machines on this ship shorted out. They would die, all of them, and I would make sure that they did. They had created me, the monster who could not distinguish between good and bad. It didn't matter, no one on this ship was good. Not even me.

On my next inhale, I tasted something bitter in the air. My mind faltered suddenly, and I struggled to keep my hold on the ship. I blinked, and five Reach died. I felt stronger, but my hold on them was weak, so very weak. I couldn't keep my grip on them as I sagged to the floor.

"You are going in a pod," Scientist spat as two lab assistants grabbed me and began to snap restraints, "You have made a mess. Countless Reach have died because of you."

"No, because of you and me," I slurred, "The monsters."

 **May 20, 2016**

Something pulled me out of the darkness. I choked on the air, and looked up to see Talia al Ghul standing in front of me with a syringe. She cast me a shrewd look and stepped back, setting the needle on a tray. My mentor pressed another button that unlocked the restraints on my wrists. She stepped to the side as I fell out of my pod.

"Pathetic," She sneered, "Get up."

"Y-yes, Mentor," I scrambled to my feet, swaying with a nonexistent wind. I looked around and realized that I was in a League of Assassins base.

"What do you remember from the past month?" Talia asked me sharply. I attempted to collect my thoughts.

I couldn't remember anything, "Everything is fuzzy. There was a…girl. I touched her hand and she died. Then I was put into a pod and they pulled me out every once in a while to train me. Everything is really fuzzy."

"They dosed you with a sedative every time you came out of the pod. You were a sleep walking time bomb for three weeks while they trained you," Talia al Ghul said disapprovingly.

"I'm okay now?" I asked hesitantly. I refused to let myself hope that I was.

"No," Talia said bluntly, "Contact with humans is very difficult for you. You still need to master it, but that can be fixed through meditation and control. For now, you will wear gloves to prevent skin-to-skin contact until you can control yourself."

"Oh," I finally said, "I understand."

"Come," Talia al Ghul ordered, "Medical needs to examine you."

We walked in silence. I struggled to feel anything, but nothing was there. It was like I was dead inside. Whatever chemicals the Reach had pumped into me were very effective. It was slightly disarming, being unable to feel anything.

"The Demon's Heir," The nurse pressed her fist to her heart and bowed to Talia. Talia nodded back, allowing the nurse to turn to me, "Oblivion, take a seat. I have a few tests that I need to run on you."

"Which ones?" I asked as Talia left. The nurse hummed quietly as she sterilized several instruments.

"Oh, a few x-rays, some scans of your brain activity, an EKG and an echocardiogram to make sure your heart is okay, and a few others. The usual," Stitch pulled on a pair of gloves, "We'll start with a blood sample."

 **May 21, 2016**

 _I breathed deeply, the silence of the throne room pounding my ears in relentless waves. People lined the walls around me, but only one person was standing. Even Talia al Gul knelt before her father, the Demon. I was behind her, waiting for the ceremony to proceed._

 _"Apprentice to Talia al Ghul," Ra's al Ghul boomed, "For the past two and a half years, you have been nameless as you were molded to the shape required of you. Today, that changes. You are here to don a new name, and a new life."_

 _"I and your mentor, Talia al Ghul, have observed you and searched for your name. We have looked into your actions and into your beliefs in order to find your soul," Ra's al Ghul continued his speech, "Your name is the representation of who and what you are."_

 _He looked at me, "You have shown a willingness to follow orders that outstrips that of most apprentices. You would follow your orders into death, oblivion, if you will."_

 _I gasped, "Your name is Oblivion, apprentice."_

 _"Speak it, feel the way it rolls on your tongue. You are new, and you are infinite in the darkness," Ra's al Ghul said somberly, "Rise, Oblivion, for you are one step closer to being a true member of the League of Assassins."_

 _"Well done, Oblivion," I beamed at the rare praise from Talia al Ghul._

 _A low chant began to roll around me. The apprentices and mentors began to speak as one, "Oblivion."_

 _"Oblivion."_

 _"Oblivion."_

 _I opened my mouth, and the word fell off my tongue like it was meant to, "Oblivion."_

 _For the first time in a long time, I felt like I was whole._

* * *

 _There was nothing beautiful about this. I stared into the burning wreckage of the village, which seemed unreal in comparison to the beautiful lake behind it. Five hours ago, Amazo and the Justice League had fought here. The robot had been put back together by an overeager scientist with access to the people needed to retrieve and rebuild the robot._

 _Normally, we would not have bothered to come to a ruined village, but several of the villagers here were former League of Assassin members. The scientist who had rebuilt Amazo had set it on someone in this village, and instead of the former members calling the League of Assassins, they had called the Justice League._

 _It was betrayal in the highest form._

 _I looked at the shocked survivors and then at the mission leader. She hefted her gun and calmly observed the begging people. I barely heard her soft voice, "Kill them. Kill them all."_

 _My hands snapped out to my sides, the hilts of my swords forming in them. I calmly stepped between the piles of ash until I came to the first traitor, an older woman with heavy scarring on her face. She stared in a bitter way at me, not bothering to protect herself._

 _"Do it, you robot. Don't make me wait," I tightened my grip, preparing to strike._

 _"As you wish," I twitched my wrist, the blade carving the skin of her throat into a smile._

 _I turned around and walked away, looking for other survivors. Some were hard to find, but they always revealed themselves in some way. The only memorable thing about them was the fact that they didn't beg. None tried to convince us that they deserved to live, and I was thankful for that._

 _"They get younger every year," I had found a woman in her eighties sitting on a stool, calmly sipping her water._

 _"The League of Assassins reaches those who are worthy, the age does not matter," I responded automatically as I stepped over a large wooden beam._

 _"And they sound the same too. Well, I won't beg for my life. That's something that's stuck with me even after I escaped your masters," The woman sighed, "I do ask you to think about one thing."_

 _"Why are you doing this? What have we done wrong?" I stirred restlessly, "We served them, and they stowed us away in a place where we couldn't be heard. The same will happen to you one day."_

 _"Lies," I hissed, "They will not."_

 _"They will," She said tiredly, "But not until they make you into a wild animal. A beast, if you will. A mo-"_

 _She jerked as the blade pierced her heart._

* * *

I jerked upright in my bed, my breath catching in my throat as my body was encased in armor made of light. I destroyed it with a blink of my eyes and threw the bed sheets back, standing up and pulling on my uniform. I frowned as I noticed the new gloves that had been slipped into my costume. They had a Reach style to them, and I had no desire to possess anything from the Reach. Grumbling, I pulled them on anyways.

Once I had eaten, I was called to a private training room. Talia was inside, and she appraised me with cold eyes as I stepped inside. I seated myself on the floor and mirrored her meditative pose. She nodded and closed her eyes, and I followed her lead.

A few minutes in, she began to speak, "The Reach informed me of their methods of…training. Barbaric methods, they were. The idea that a stressful situation is the ideal place to learn control is ridiculous. You do not need physical help, but mental help."

"When you attempt to control this power, you look outwards, but you must look inwards," Her voice was soothing, a rarity, "Listen closely."

 **May 27, 2016**

The Manta-Flyer docked itself to the Manta-Sub around midnight. I uncurled myself from my tense position in the small cabin that I had been given for the trip back to the Manta-Sub. For reasons unknown, the Light had still wanted me on the sub, possibly to monitor Black Manta for suspicious activity.

I hadn't agreed with the decision. My time with my mentor had helped my control over this new power, but I was still scared of losing control and killing someone. What had happened on the Reach ship had been horrifying and I couldn't forgive myself for it.

I twisted the airlock open and climbed into the Manta-Sub, coming face to face with Black Manta. He unlatched his helmet so that I could see his face, and held out a hand for a handshake. Despite the risk for appearing rude, I bluntly ignored it. Even with my gloves on, I didn't trust myself.

"Oblivion, how was the Reach?" Black Manta asked, annoyance creeping into his voice.

"Enlightening," I replied, resisting the urge to continue with a sarcastic comment, "How is Manta?"

"His progress is slow. I fear that the Martian witch is taking her time so that her team can find her," Black Manta growled.

"It wouldn't be surprising," I mused, "Do you mind if I see Manta? I would like to see his progress for myself."

"Go ahead. Tigress is monitoring the Martian. They are in his room," Black Manta nodded toward the door.

I made my way through the halls, twisting around troopers until I found his room. The trooper stationed at the door stepped aside. I disengaged the automatic lock and pushed the door open, stepped inside, and closed the door behind me. Tigress gasped when she saw me and Miss Martian's eyes widened.

"Oblivion, you're back," Tigress needlessly stated.

I nodded and stepped over to Kaldur, "From my visit with Reach, yes. The Light has asked me to remain stationed here until the Reach partnership has fully played out. How is Manta, Miss Martian?"

"He has improved, but it's slow. His mind was severely damaged from my attack. Basically, I'm rebuilding his mind from scratch. We still have another week before I can be sure that he'll fully recover," Miss Martian sighed.

"I see," I looked over Kaldur, noting the spark in his eyes. They weren't- Yep, they were. I exhaled, long and slow, "Carry on with your healing. I'd like to observe."

I felt the connection form in my mind, a tentative hold on the jagged edges. The connection no longer hurt, or maybe I was too far gone to feel pain. I stepped back until I leaned against the wall, and tipped my head back against it.

 **"Kyara?"** Miss Martian asked softly.

 **"Yes?"** I closed my eyes for a moment, thankful that my mask hid the tears forming, **"What is it?"**

 **"What did they do to you?"** Artemis asked for her, **"You look like death, and it's not just the mask."**

 **"They did what they always do to her,"** I swiveled my head to look at Kaldur, **"They prevented her from fighting back."**

 **"Kaldur!"** Artemis said, astonished.

 **"No, he's right,"** I paused and inclined my head towards him slightly, **"I'm happy to see that you've recovered, even if you have to hide yourself."**

 **"You aren't surprised?"** Miss Martian didn't look at us.

 **"No, I suspected that he was healed and that he was buying time,"** I admitted to them, **"I just didn't realize how deep you guys were into the cover."**

 **"Back to the original question. What did they do to you?"** Artemis snarled. I smiled slightly, it was nice to hear that someone cared about me.

 **"I was given to the Reach for experimentation,"** I kept myself calm and collected, **"They did something to my meta-gene. I still have my ability to manipulate light, but I don't just project light- energy, I mean…I- I absorb it."**

 **"When you say energy…you mean light, right? You absorb light,"** Miss Martian tried to keep herself from looking at me.

 **"I absorb light, yes,"** I didn't want to say it. I didn't want to speak about what I had done, even if I now had better control over my powers.

 **"But that is not the only thing you absorb. When you say energy, it can be anything. Anyone,"** Sometimes I hated how quick Kaldur was to catch on.

 **"Yes, anything…anyone. Even a-"** I cut myself as tears threatened to fall. Clenching my hands into fists, I pulled myself back from the edge of my control.

When I had still been with the Team, I had always been on the edge. Of what, I didn't know, but I had been constantly crumbling into smaller bits under the stress, the guilt, the flashbacks, and the nightmares. I could have gone to someone, but I had been so desperate to make everyone believe that I was fine even when I was falling apart that I hadn't.

Looking back, I could see that I had been protecting myself until the very end, where I had refused to let everyone I had grown to care about die. I could see now how stupid I had been to give up after fighting all those months to stay afloat, but I had been determined to keep everyone from dying, and had felt so alone despite everyone trying to get close enough to help.

Now, about four years later, I had lost everything I had once tried to protect. Every method the League of Assassins had taught me for coping with everything eating at me was failing, and my family was once again in danger of being destroyed. I was exhausted of playing a game that had no end, and it showed in the ruins of my powers and the scars on my mind.

What I had done a few weeks ago, killing an innocent child, had broken me more than anything I had experienced in a long time. Even though the Reach had given me these powers, I had been the one to wield them, and that knowledge hurt more than anything.

I was so tired, so very tired. My powers were ruined, and everyone I loved was in danger. I was so close to shattering that I could barely hide it. I was so afraid of hurting someone that I refused to touch them, even with the control that I had gained in the past few days.

 **"Even what?"** Miss Martian asked quietly, jerking me out of my self-pity.

 **"Nothing,"** I whispered, **"It doesn't matter."**

 **"Oh, Kyara,"** Kaldur said sadly. He knew what I had been about to say.

 **"So what's our plan?"** I snapped in an attempt to change the topic. They reluctantly dropped the subject.

 **"We need to-"** Kaldur began to say.

The mind link cut off abruptly as the door unlocked and was pushed open violently. Black Manta stormed inside, every line of his body radiating murder, "My patience has run out, Martian. Finish curing my son within the next twenty-four hours, or die."

Miss Martian looked at me and replied with dry humor as he left, **"Guess that answers your question."**


	16. Chapter 16

**Afterlight**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **"You learned to run from what you feel, and that's why you have nightmares. To deny is to invite madness. To accept is to control."**

 **― Megan Chance,** ** _The Spiritualist_**

* * *

 **"Alright, that puts a time limit on us. What's the plan?"** I asked smoothly, folding my arms against my chest.

 **"What's the point? I'm doomed. There's no way we can think of something that will get me out of here without exposing all of you,"** Miss Martian said somberly.

 **"Don't say that, M'gann. We'll figure something out,"** Tigress insisted.

 **"Artemis is right, M'gann. We will figure something out,"** Kaldur said calmly, **"Kyara, can you control the range of your powers? Possibly to just M'gann's collar?"**

I hugged my arms to my chest, resisting the urge to shrink away, **"My control isn't that strong. I'd kill her and the collar's power. What if someone goes into the control room to disable it instead?"**

 **"I can do that. I've been on duty long enough that a break is justifiable,** " Tigress volunteered, **"But I'll need a distraction."**

 **"Easy enough. I'll keep Black Manta off your back,"** I considered my options as Kaldur spoke.

 **"Once your collar is deactivated, you can disable the guards in the room and phase out of the ship. You will have to make it look convincing though,"** Kaldur said firmly. Miss Martian began to protest, only to have me talk over her.

 **"Once I leave, give me five minutes before giving your excuse to Deathstroke,"** I gasped suddenly. I had forgotten about Deathstroke's threat.

 **"What's wrong?"** Tigress asked in concern. How could I have forgotten about that? Shit, I didn't know what I was going to do.

 **"Nothing,"** I shook my head slightly, **"Just a memory."**

 **"We are in agreement then?"** Kaldur startled M'gann into action.

 **"No, we are not. I'm not going to let you three risk your lives for me,"** She shouted into the link.

 **"Too bad. You being here makes it a bigger risk,"** I said bluntly, **"You need to leave."**

 **"But-"** She began to say. I shook my head again.

 **"I'm putting the plan into action now,"** I ignored her protests and stretched, "Well, as fun as it is to watch this, I'm leaving. I have things to discuss with other people aboard this ship."

I nodded to the trooper as I closed the door behind me. He nodded back, the fear evident in his eyes. I walked in the general direction of the control room, trying to think of something that would keep Black Manta away from the control room.

That problem was quickly solved. As I turned the corner, I ran into Black Manta, who stepped back and appraised me with a cold look, "The Light has requested a meeting with the both of us."

"Now?" I asked in order to clarify his statement.

"Yes, come," I bristled at the order, but followed him anyways.

We walked to the room with the six screens. Only three were lit, and they displayed Vandal Savage, Ra's al Ghul, and the ambassador of the Reach. My breath caught in my throat as I stared at Ambassador, the memories flashing through my mind. He smiled at me kindly, but I could detect the hint of disgust in his eyes.

I acknowledged the others before bowing to Ra's al Ghul, my fist pressed against my heart. Vandal Savage began to speak, "Black Manta, how is your son's progress?"

"Slow, but I believe that he will be healed by tomorrow," Black Manta announced.

"Excellent, I am glad to hear of his progress," Ambassador beamed despite the frosty glare Black Manta shot him.

"This is good news, Black Manta. I am glad to hear this," Vandal Savage practically growled, "Please excuse us. We need to speak to Oblivion alone."

"Of course," Black Manta left quietly.

 **"I've run into a problem. The Light has requested a meeting with me. I cannot leave,"** I reported quietly as Vandal Savage stared at me.

 **"Understood. I'll improvise,"** I could practically hear the smirk in Artemis's voice.

"Oblivion, Ambassador has brought to us an interesting claim," Vandal Savage rumbled.

"You destroyed almost three quarters of the machinery on the Reach ship, and killed over twenty Reach while on board," Ambassador hissed, his polite demeanor gone.

"Yes," I stated, not bothering to lie to them.

"You do not deny it, then?" Vandal Savage asked curiously.

"I will not lie. Such a thing would bring dishonor to the League of Assassins," I kept my eyes lowered to the floor.

"Then we must be given compensation. A death, at least," Ambassador demanded, "I have lost good friends, family even."

"The deaths were a result of inadequate training, which was provided by the Reach. The fault is on you, Ambassador," Ra's al Ghul spat the name out like a curse word.

"Her training should have been adequate at the time," Ambassador narrowed his eyes at me.

"I was under severe emotional and physical distress when the accident occurred. I specifically stated that I did not want to undergo the test, and your scientist did not listen," I kept my voice level and my powers in check.

"That is ridiculous! You were fine until you killed my people," Ambassador spat at me.

"Enough," Vandal Savage seethed, "Oblivion, explain the incident to me."

I gave him a rundown, laying out the basic facts uneasily. Just as I finished, an alarm began to scream into the uneasy silence, the room flashing red from the alarm lights. Black Manta's voice floated through the intercom.

"Intruders on the Manta-Sub. All troopers report to my son's room," I cast an uneasy look at the alarm.

"Oblivion, dismissed. We have enough information to settle this without you," I bowed and made my way out of the room.

 **"What's going on? M'gann?"** I cursed as I realized the mental link was down.

"Oblivion! Cheshire is in my son's room!" I spun to the side as Black Manta came running around the corner. I cursed again and sprinted after him.

"Do you know what's going on in there?" I shouted as I caught up to him.

"No, a blast took out the cameras. If he dies, I will make sure she meets a fate more painful than death," Black Manta promised me as we turned another corner.

"I'll guarantee that- Ugh!" I ducked and slid across the floor as Sportsmaster's hammer smashed into the wall.

"Well, well, it looks like my mark just did half the work for me," Sportsmaster gloated as he tugged the ball and string back and whipped it at us.

I rolled to the side and twisted my right hand towards him, a beam of light severing the weighted ball from its cord. Sportsmaster merely chuckled as the ball began to beep. I shouted in alarm and raised a shield to cover the ball as it exploded, shrapnel bouncing off the walls of light. I stumbled as a sharp pain ran through my head, and frantically struggled to control myself.

Black Manta rose to his feet and rushed Sportsmaster in an attempt to tackle him. Sportsmaster caught his fist and slammed him into the wall. I flipped forward, landing on his shoulders, and threw my weight backwards. Sportsmaster fell backwards with my legs wrapped around his neck.

Sportsmaster grunted when my legs tightened around his neck, cutting off his air supply. Instead of clawing at my neck like most people would, he pulled a knife from his belt and stabbed it into my leg. I shrieked and rolled away, the knife jarring itself out of my thigh.

The intruder rolled to his feet and immediately dived to the side as Black Manta shot at him using the lasers in his helmet. While they fought, I pulled a roll of bandages out of my belt and wrapped them around my thigh. Sportsmaster had managed to find one of the spots on my leg not protected by armor.

I finished bandaging my leg and rose to my feet. Three throwing disks left my hand, slicing through the air towards Sportsmaster. He pulled a throwing disk of his own out and blocked them using that before throwing at a group of troopers approaching us. The explosion knocked out or killed several of them.

"Black Manta, help Manta. I'll take care of him," I shouted to the man. He nodded and sprinted down the hall. A thought from me had a wall blocking Sportsmaster from following him. Another thought solidified the wall into a permanent construct.

"Alright, girly girl, let's dance," Sportsmaster began to advance towards me.

I pulled my swords from their holsters and grinned behind my mask, "I'll lead."

Sportsmaster laughed and pulled a collapsible sword from his belt. Our swords clashed violently as we fought. Sportsmaster was good, I gave him that. He had pushed himself above the average talents of a swordsman and could parry my attacks.

The fight suddenly turned dirty as Sportsmaster kicked me in my injured leg. My leg gave out and I fell to the floor, my swords spinning out of my grip. The tip of Sportsmaster's sword kissed my throat, and I froze. Sportsmaster let the suspense build, "I never thought I'd be the one to kill Talia al Ghul's prized apprentice."

I was preparing to push him away with a burst of light when Tigress slammed into him, "Get away from her!"

My leg throbbed when I put weight on it, but I managed. I threw a hand out as Sportsmaster pushed Tigress to the ground and began to swing his javelin towards her. Pain bloomed in my head as Miss Martian spoke, **"Enough."**

* * *

 _I was in a blindingly white room. I blinked, and things began to form: two beds, posters, dressers, windows. I glanced around, spotting Tigress and Cheshire laying on the beds while Kaldur and Sportsmaster stood. Something made me look up in time to see Miss Martian float to the ground._

 _Cheshire was the first to speak, "How dare you? What gives you the right to invade my mind and steal this memory from my childhood?"_

 _I tuned them out as I struggled to control my mind. It ached to lash out and attack Miss Martian, but I pushed it away. Cracks were beginning to appear in the room. I turned to Miss Martian, "Release me. I can't keep my defenses from attacking you."_

 _"Release everyone. I need to convince Sportsmaster," Artemis said grimly._

* * *

The room disappeared as the ruined hallway replaced it. I watched as Tigress rolled out of the javelin's path and disarmed him. Sportsmaster stopped fighting her when he recognized the move he had taught Artemis. A brief conversation ensued, ending with a favor being made.

Tigress and I began to fight Sportsmaster as several troopers rounded the corner. They joined us, but were quickly taken out by Sportsmaster. Tigress shouted as she was slammed into the wall, sliding to the floor with a groan. I hissed as Sportsmaster hit my injured leg again.

"Can you not?" I snapped, unable to prevent my left hand from instinctively covering the wound.

The move left me open for a punch to the face that threw me to the floor and made me dizzy. Sportsmaster ran away, tossing a final line over his shoulder, "I believe I can."

I struggled to my feet, slapping a hand over the cut in my leg. My bandage was ruined, so I sealed the cut with light. I looked at the recovering Tigress, "Go after Sportsmaster. I'll check on Black Manta."

"Understood," We took off in opposite directions.

The sight of Black Manta hugging his son was the first thing that I saw when I made it to Manta's room. I sighed in relief at the sight of the uninjured pair, "He's okay."

"Yes, in fact, he saved me. The sight of me in danger was the last step needed for his recovery," Black Manta helped his son stand.

"Manta, it is good to see that you are alright," I swayed slightly. I had pushed myself too far today. I needed to stitch my leg up and meditate.

"As I am glad myself," He paused as he caught sight of my leg, "You are injured."

"It's a scratch. I only wish that I had been able to return the gift," I growled. Kaldur's acting was very good. He played the part of a confused, recently recovered patient well.

"Get yourself seen to by medical. We will be along shortly," Black Manta reassured me.

I followed his order and stumbled into medical. I quietly asked for the medical supplies that I needed and took them back to my room, where I stripped and began to work on the cut. I carefully cleaned, stitched, and bandaged the cut on the inner part of my thigh before pulling on a fresh uniform.

It was just in time too. The comm unit in my ear crackled with static as Black Manta spoke, "I have called a meeting with the Vandal Savage and the Reach."

I drew in a shuddering breath and pressed a finger against it, "I'll be there in five."

* * *

Black Manta happily announced his son's recovery. Both Vandal Savage and Ambassador offered their congratulations. Even Kaldur somehow managed to deliver a speech on how grateful he was to be healed and his loyalty to their vision. I was disgusted by it all.

I stared at the screens with Vandal Savage and Ambassador on them. I was still in the shadows, but they knew I was there. I wondered if they planned to kill me for what I had done aboard that ship. A small part of me hoped that I would. Every other part, though, screamed at me to survive.

Black Manta and Manta finally finished up and made their way to the door. I stepped out of their way, purposely brushing against Kaldur. His hand squeezed my wrist for a moment, and then he was gone. The brief moment of contact reassured me enough to walk into the light as another screen flickered into life.

I pressed my fist to my heart and bowed to Ra's al Ghul, "Greetings to all."

"Hello, Oblivion. We have reached a decision," Vandal Savage stated coolly.

"Yes, you will not be punished. The Reach were at fault for the deaths. You are not to be blamed," Ra's al Ghul announced. I felt a surge of relief at the news.

"Yes, I apologize for any distress caused," Ambassador said grudgingly.

"I accept your apology, and thank you for attempting to train me," I said diplomatically.

"You are welcome," Ambassador somehow managed to make it sound like it hadn't been forced out of him.

"That is all, assassin. Continue using the techniques your mentor has taught you to master your powers. Dismissed," I bowed again and left the room.

I was almost to my room when Deathstroke grabbed me and yanked me into the armory. I found my back pressed into a rack of guns with a knife at my throat. The one visible eye glared at me with an intensity that had me shrinking back.

"Traitor," He hissed, "I told you what I would do if you came back."

"So why haven't you done it?" I leaned forward, pressing the knife against my throat, "Scared?"

"No, confused. Why did you spend so many years convincing the League of Assassins and your family that you were loyal? Not many heroes kill, especially not a bat," Deathstroke asked curiously.

"Because I am loyal to the League of Assassins," I snapped, "I do not understand why you can't see that. The only reason I blocked your attempt to kill Lagoon Boy was because the Light was not ready to handle the fallout from the Justice League."

"The Light was already handling the fallout from the archer's death well enough," Deathstroke mused softly.

"Yes, and look what happened. Miss Martian wiped Manta's mind and two assassins attempted to kill the father and son," I pointed out to him, "The Light was not ready for her death."

"A pitiful excuse," Deathstroke snarled, "You are a traitor to the Light. I will inform them, and you will be dead by morning."

My temper snapped violently. For a moment, I allowed my control to slip. My new power eagerly rushed towards the only other living thing in the room: Deathstroke. It brushed against him, and I caught myself, pulling my powers back in check.

The effect of my powers brushing against him was immediate, though. Deathstroke's grip on the knife weakened, and I brought my arms up to push him away. He staggered backwards until my high kick brought him to the floor.

I moved quickly, pinning him to the floor with bands of light that solidified into a permanent construct. I knelt on his chest, a knife forming in my hand. Smirking, I made eye contact with him, "Listen closely."

"I have worked for years to prove my loyalty to the League of Assassins. I have tortured, murdered, and destroyed for them, because I believed that the League of Assassins was right. I still do, and I will continue to follow Ra's al Ghul and his teachings," I made no effort to hide the venom in my voice.

"But if you ruin that trust, even one bit of it, I will make you suffer. I will kill everyone you love, then I will kill you. I have given everything to the League of Assassins, and I will make sure that it was worth it. I am not going to ask you if you understand, because that's an insult to us both," I snarled, "I am going to leave, and you will not follow."

With that, I rolled off of him. All bands of light except for one around his wrist disintegrated. I walked away, Deathstroke calling after me, "I'll keep your secret for now, _Astra._ "

I somehow managed to make it to my room without losing complete control. Once I locked the door, I began to shake violently. I ripped my mask off and threw it across the room, not caring that it made a cracking sound when it hit the other side. Oh God, I had lost control.

 **May 29, 2016**

While Kaldur's mind had recovered, his body had not. His muscles had begun to weaken from being bedridden for a month. A meta-human with the ability to restore the human body had been brought aboard the sub yesterday. He had spent hours restoring Kaldur's muscles.

Afterwards, the healer had prescribed a strict training regimen. I had been chosen as his trainer, and I was hating every second of it. The close contact was making it hard to keep control of my powers, and I was pretty sure that Kaldur was worried by how I refused to show any skin.

It was necessary though. This new power rolled beneath the surface of my skin and ached to be let out. I struggled to control it, which is why I refused to show skin. I was afraid to tough anyone, because the slightest tough of skin could break my control.

I groaned and rolled off my bed, grabbing my pillow and using it as a cushion as I sat on the floor. I gathered myself into a classic pose used for meditation, resting my hands on my knees. I breathed deeply, somehow managing to clear my mind.

I closed my eyes and looked inward. I could barely feel the light that had been with me since I was a child and the gift I had been given by the Atlantean boy so long ago. What overwhelmed both was the… parasite the Reach had awoken within me only a few weeks ago. I struggled to push it down and back in its cage.

I breathed again, my mind flaring out and feeling everyone on this ship. The parasite pushed against its cage, and I pulled back so that I could only feel this room. I twitched as I realized that I could see the energy tumbling and flowing in the room, and shrieked when I saw that it was being drawn to me.

Meditation broken, I scrambled backwards until my back hit the wall. I struggled to control my breathing and push the parasite down. When I finally managed to, I slumped forward and rested my forehead against my knees. My fingernails left half-moon crescents in my calves.

Someone knocked on my door. I slowly stood and cast a longing look at my uniform, which was lying on my bed, and tugged the sleeves of my shirt down until they covered my hands. Walking calmly over to the door, I looked through the peephole and sighed.

I rested my forehead against the door and took a breath. Standing back, I opened the door and gestured for him to come in. I slammed the door shut and hissed, "Are you crazy? Black Manta has been watching you like a hawk!"

"He is in a meeting with the Light and the Reach. I believe that they are discussing the next shipment of potential metas," Kaldur explained, "He will be indisposed for some time."

"Excellent, more death," I muttered to myself. I stepped back as Kaldur moved forward.

"It is unfortunate and must be stopped, but today it gives me a way to speak to you," Kaldur fixed me with a piercing stare, "We need to talk."

I thought of what had occurred to me a few days ago: that I refused to let anyone in. Maybe it was time, "Yeah, we do. Sit."

We sat on opposite ends of the bed. Kaldur was still trying to give me some space, how polite, "What do we need to talk about?"

"The Reach and what they- what they did to you," Kaldur explained, "What did they do?"

I hugged myself, "They put me in a pod and experimented on me until the last part of my meta-gene kicked in. They didn't realize how hard it would be to control though. The first time I woke up, I shorted out the power in the room. The second time, the power and a few assistants."

"That was when they started training me. They would put me in a room and fire blasts at me until I learned to absorb them instead of being injured by them. And then, they thought 'why not try her out on a human? A girl, a teenage girl," I laughed humorlessly.

"She was just a girl, and she died when she touched me. I lost control, and I'm still losing control. If I touch someone, they die. I can't control it," I turned away for a moment, stifling my hysteria.

"Yes, you can," I jumped at the statement, "But you are afraid."

"Of course I am. How could I not be? I don't want to hurt anyone else. Not anymore," I bowed my head, "I can't touch someone without them dying. How can anyone survive like that?"

"Kyara, look at me," I did reluctantly, "You are afraid. I understand, but your fear is what is keeping you from controlling them."

"No, that's not…" I shook my head frantically.

Kaldur looked at me with a kindness that had tears springing into my eyes, "I am going to touch your hand. I know that you won't hurt me."

He began to move his hand towards mine. I didn't move, "I don't think I can control it."

"Don't be afraid, Kyara. I trust you," My heart raced as his fingers moved closer to mine. Please, don't let me lose control.

Kaldur gripped my hand. I felt the parasite rear its ugly head inside of me, and I pushed it back. I could do this. I could control myself. I had to, if not for him, then for me. I was so afraid of losing control of this thing inside of me.

Maybe that was the problem, though. I was so afraid of accepting this new ability that I had convinced myself that it wasn't really my ability, that it was some sort of parasite. That was the issue, it had to be. It was time to accept that it was different, and that things changed.

"Kyara?" Kaldur asked softly. I blinked, and felt my powers settle inside of me. Kaldur was still holding my limp hand, and I curled my fingers around his.

"Thank you," A dry sob escaped me, "Thank you so much. I'm not- I haven't-"

"I understand," Kaldur smiled sadly, "We all have made mistakes."

My grin didn't reach my eyes, "Yes. Oh, I didn't even ask. How are you, Kaldur? You should be worrying about yourself."

"There are times," He paused and took a breath, "When I do not feel like I am healed. It feels like I am floating faceless, nameless, in Atlantis again. It is worse when I sleep, like I am going to be swept away by the current."

"Oh, Kaldur," I looked at our hands and made a decision, "Stay with me tonight. We'll rescue each other from the nightmares, okay?"

Kaldur smiled again, and I saw hope flicker in his eyes, "Alright. We will save each other."

I fell asleep feeling safer than I had in years.


	17. Chapter 17

**Afterlight**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **"Awoke from nightmare could be a relief."**

 **― Toba Beta,** ** _Master of Stupidity_**

* * *

 _When I woke, I was in my bedroom at the Wayne Manor. Blinking stupidly at the light streaming through the windows, I jumped as my bedroom door opened. Alfred strode in, a feather duster in his hand, followed by Dick, "Good morning!"_

 _They didn't hear my shouts. Dick started to block Alfred's attempts to clean, "Talk to him! You can't just let him give up on her!"_

 _"Master Dick, as much as he listens to me, I'm afraid I can't change his mind on this one," Alfred said firmly, "She's gone."_

 _Everything went blurry for a second, and then I saw Dick cleaning out his room. He grabbed a picture of us together and threw it in the trash, "I hate her! Why did she have to betray us?"_

 _"Dick!" I gasped when I saw that I was in my Oblivion uniform, "I didn't mean to. You know that!"_

 _He wouldn't look. I ripped myself away and sprinted down the stairs and into the Batcave, "Bruce! What's wrong with Dick and Alfred? They won't look at me?"_

 _When he didn't turn around, I slapped him. He didn't respond, "Answer me!"_

 _"They will not," I whirled around and saw Kaldur standing before me._

 _As I looked at him, he began to bleed. He gasped and collapsed, "Don't you see? You've killed us all."_

* * *

I screamed myself awake and bolted upright, tears streaming down my face. The person next to me jerked awake, scrambling to figure out what was wrong, "Kyara! What happened? Kyara?"

"No, I didn't mean to – I didn't want to betray you guys," I shook as he grabbed my shoulders. There was a band around my throat that tightened with each beat of my heart. I inhaled desperately and tried to push Kaldur away. I had to get him away from me before I hurt him.

My stomach was a mass of anxiety, and I tried to keep hold of my powers. The room was bright with the light that was surging out of my body. Kaldur shielded his eyes as the light blinded him. He ducked his head and reached for me again, murmuring soothing words that I didn't understand.

"Kyara – " He groaned as my control slipped. I gasped as I felt the energy leave him and scrambled away into a corner.

I held a hand out, "Get away. I just…need to calm down. You'll get hurt if you come any closer."

"Okay," He crouched on the bed, "I will wait."

I shook my head as my chest grew tighter, "No, you need to leave before I lose control. I don't want to hurt you."

"I will wait. You have gained control before, you can do it again," He was ridiculously calm as he pressed a hand to his chest, "I trust you."

I focused on my breathing and not on the way my stomach burned with nerves. My hands crumpled the fabric of my shirt as told myself that I had to calm down, that I had to breathe. I couldn't lose control on a submarine, and I couldn't lose control while Kaldur was here, not when he could get hurt.

Slowly, almost painfully, my breathing steadied. I pulled myself into a ball as my breath hitched. No, no, I couldn't let myself cry now. I didn't have time for this. Still, I tucked my head against my knees as I tried to stop crying. This was awful.

I stiffened when Kaldur settled next to me. He didn't touch me, just waited. A few minutes later, I sniffled and looked up. My eyes still stung, but I blinked and threw up an orb of light into the air, "I'm sorry."

"There are some things that no one should apologize for. This is one of them. What they did to you was not your fault," He was silent for a while, "Make them regret it."

"What?" I gaped at him, "You don't – "

"The Light and the Reach should fear us," He said darkly, "They have tried to take everything from us, and have never shown any regret for it. They deserve everything that they will get."

"Make them regret it," He repeated. I stared at him for a moment longer, so unfamiliar with how _dark_ he sounded. I had been destroyed over these past few years, but so had Kaldur, I now realized.

Despite my misgivings, I leaned against him, dropping my head onto his shoulder, "What have they done to us, Kaldur?"

Tentatively, his hand came up to run through my hair, "Something awful. I fear that we will not be the same when we are finished with the mission."

I closed my eyes, "We won't be. This is the cost of war."

 **June 4, 2016**

" _The next shipment of kids is on its way_ ," Tigress said tiredly. The video transmission did nothing to conceal the strain on her face.

"There were no major problems? The Justice League did not show up?" Manta pressed.

" _No, but a squad of the kids did. We kept them busy_ ," She explained. Tigress had been sent to a nearby port to pick up the next shipment of runaways.

"Any dead?" Both Tigress and I knew that he wasn't asking about the troopers.

I hid my relief with a frown when she answered, _"No, a few injured. That's it."_

"And your time frame?" I asked sharply.

 _"Two hours until we rendezvous with the Reach and another hour to link up. We'll see you then_ ," She signed off, the video feed winking out of existence.

"Damn it," I cursed, "We gave the information. The shipment shouldn't have happened."

"I know, but if our cover is to remain intact the Team cannot always win," He pointed out, "I hate it as much as you do."

We slipped into his room, Kaldur tugging out a flash drive from his belt, "The Light wishes to call a summit with the Reach to discuss actions both sides have made. We will make our move then. If we fail, I will have a backup."

"A video?" I asked as he tucked it into his belts. I refused to acknowledge the implications of what it meant if we failed.

"Yes, I have yet to record it. I plan to speak of what the Light has done, but I am unsure as to whether I should mention you. Kyara, you are coming with us?" I avoided his eyes

I wanted to go back to my old life, but I doubted that I could. Ra's al Ghul still planned to kill everyone I loved if I betrayed the League, and there was no way that I would let him do that. I couldn't go back then, not unless I sacrificed everyone I loved. Kaldur wouldn't go back if I refused to though.

"Yes," I lied, "Don't put me in the video in case Ra's does something."

"I understand," He said somberly. I smiled as I slipped my mask on. I hated myself for what I was doing to him.

 **June 8, 2016**

"The files are being sent to you now. Look them over," Black Manta ordered, "This is a test. You two have the best skills for this anyways. Be careful, Kaldur. Black Manta signing off."

"We will reach the drop point in one hour, sir," A trooper reported.

"Continue on course. Alert me when we begin to prepare to dock," Manta brushed against me, the only sign that I was supposed to follow.

"Okay," I pulled my tablet out, "Let's see what Luthor needs us for."

"He's attending a party tonight and we will be attending as well as guests," I read, "Three former employees are suspected to be there to carry out an assassination attempt."

"How unfortunate," Kaldur deadpanned, "The first is Aidan Brown, codename Agni. He generates intense heat and flames."

"He's mine then. He'll do too much damage for you to take," I decided, "There's also Nathaniel Luis, known as Double. He multiplies himself, and each one can operate as a separate unit. The last is Warren Clouse, an expert swordsman and walking tranquilizer. He's called Knockout."

"And then there is Parasite," Kaldur said grimly, "He has been plaguing cities in that are for weeks now. If he hears reports of meta-humans, he will show up. Kyara, whatever you do, do not touch him."

"Have you fought him before?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, he drains his victims of their abilities. We would not be able to stop him if he managed to drain yours," He admitted, "Even if he tries to kill me, do not fight him."

"All right," I agreed, knowing that nothing would stop me if someone tried to kill Kaldur.

* * *

The ring practically burned my finger as the woman explained, "You will be posing as newly-weds. The rings have glamour charms on them."

"Great. What's the backstory?" I caught the garment bag she threw at me and slipped behind the changing screen.

"Victoria Wilde, an unknown heiress to old money. You inherited your money at the age of nineteen. Since then, you've been playing the stock market with a talent for choosing businesses that make good gains. You married your husband, James, two years ago. He came from a middle-class family and met you at college," She finished as I stepped into view.

The evening dress made movement difficult. That would have to be fixed later on, "What about weapons?"

"You'll be searched upon entry. Luthor has already arranged for field kits to be hidden in a separate room," She explained, "The hotel overlooks the ocean. You need to leave now to stay on time."

"We are leaving now," Kaldur confirmed as he opened the door. He looked dapper in a flattering suit, "Victoria, we need to go."

"Of course, _James,"_ I jabbed at him. The woman stuffed a set of keys into my hand, "I'm driving."

* * *

The hotel that we pulled up to was a massive piece of modern architecture. Darkness was falling as I tossed the keys to the valet and smirked, "Don't scratch it."

I adjusted Kaldur's bow tie and kissed his cheek, "Don't look so stiff. You'll learn to fit in eventually."

"I do not think I ever will," He slipped an arm around my waist and guided us into the hotel. The coat check took my clutch as I entered the ball room. I kissed Kaldur on the cheek once more and slipped away. Lex Luthor glanced at me once as he thanked everyone for coming.

"Your dress is beautiful," A woman sashayed over to me, a glass of champagne in one hand.

"Thank you, but it has nothing on yours," I examined the purple silk, "Victoria Wilde."

"Kaitlyn Setter," She offered me a hand to shake, "I haven't seen you at his parties before tonight."

"This is my first time," I admitted, "You've been to these before?"

Kaitlyn smirked, "He likes me. For now."

I fidgeted as she examined me, "This might be a little rude, but you look like a girl that went missing a few years ago. She was the daughter of Bruce Wayne, um, Kyara Wayne was her name."

"I've heard of her, but I'm afraid that isn't me. I do get that a lot though," I lied, "Besides, I'm too old to be her."

"Right, sorry," She apologized, "Well, excuse me."

As she walked away, I grabbed a glass of champagne from a tray. I paused as I caught sight of the server, recognizing him from the files sent to me and Kaldur earlier today. Aidan Brown, also known as Agni, smiled dryly at me, "Enjoying the champagne?"

I sipped it, "It's very good. Does it seem a little hot to you?"

"No, but the room will heat up later on," With that, he disappeared into the crowd.

I frowned and searched for Kaldur in the crowd. He was speaking to a crowd of diplomats, who laughed heartily at what he was saying. Setting my glass down, I sauntered over to him, "Excuse me for borrowing my husband, but we haven't danced yet."

The string quartet slid into the next song as Kaldur led me onto the dance floor. The dance was a slow waltz, and I let the dancers surround us before speaking, "Agni is posing as a server. He has a champagne tray."

Kaldur dipped his head, seemingly having an intimate conversation with me, "Double and Knockout are posing as businessmen. Look for them when I spin you."

I spotted the two men laughing as they spoke about something. They were subtly shifting closer to Lex Luthor, and Knockout's hand kept twitching towards his coat, "They're cutting him off from everyone."

"We need to move now," Kaldur decided as he dipped me, "But how?"

I glanced around as we danced, trying to decide on a way out. Guards stood by the door, questioning those who left. They were reluctant to let anyone leave given the threat Luthor was under. There were a few options, but I didn't like any of them. I chose the least embarrassing one and began to prepare.

"I've got it. Sorry about this in advance," I apologized hastily as my cheeks reddened from embarrassment. Kaldur slowed, confusion scrawled across his face.

"What are you – " I cut him off by kissing him hard. Kaldur grinned as I avoided his eyes when I broke away.

"Let's go somewhere a little more private," I giggled as I grabbed his hand. I staggered drunkenly as I tugged him off the dance floor, "Mmm, that champagne was to die for."

I stopped and drew him down for another kiss, "But nothing like you."

"Victoria, you have had a little too much to drink. I think you need to sleep it off," He said in concern. I laughed and shoved him playfully as we reached the hotel entrance. Kaldur placed a steadying hand on my back, "I apologize. My wife has had too much to drink. She will need to sleep it off."

The guard looked at me, and I laughed, "Come on, I want to dance. Since when did you become such a stuck up? Oh! I know what's going to be stuck – "

"Go ahead. I recommend Advil and a greasy breakfast tomorrow," A more sympathetic guard opened the door before I could finish my sentence.

"Thank you," Kaldur said gratefully. Kaldur supported my staggering form until we turned the corner. I pushed away then, turning my face away as it flamed red.

"Um, sorry, I didn't mean to make a scene," I said awkwardly as we neared the room," So, yeah, sorry about the kisses and stuff."

"I rather liked the kisses," Kaldur said amusedly, "Just not the other stuff. Your acting is rather good."

We slipped through the doors and were met with the sight of two briefcases lying on the table in the center of the room. I grabbed the one marked with a skull and flipped the latches open. Glancing once at Kaldur, who was pulling armor out of his briefcase, I yanked my own black armor out. We had agreed earlier on that it was better not to wear our regular uniforms. If anyone knew that Black Manta's son and an assassin had been hired by Luthor, then the scandal that would follow would easily destroy his reputation.

With that in mind, I turned my back to Kaldur and stripped. Kaldur choked, and when I turned to look, he was turning away, shoulders tense. I winced as I pulled on the black armor. Sometimes, I forgot that other people hadn't lived with twenty other apprentices in a League of Assassins dormitory. Nudity was almost nothing to me now.

I hurriedly finished putting my weapons into their holsters and placed the dress and shoes into the case. A cleanup crew would get rid of any evidence that we left behind. I turned to Kaldur and leaned against the table as I fiddled with the black domino mask. He finished fastening his vest and grabbed his water bearers. I ran my finger along the edge of the mask.

"Something is troubling you," He observed as he grabbed a mask of his own. I nodded, trying to think of how to explain myself. I couldn't find a way, so I kept my gaze on the mask. In response, Kaldur stood in front of me and pulled the mask from my limp fingers, "Kyara?"

"I think," I considered my words carefully, "That I'm a little bit scared of what's going to happen next."

When his hands touched mine, I couldn't take it anymore. I yanked the mask from his hands and strode over the window. I worked it open as Kaldur called after me, "I did not mean to –"

"I'll take the skylight," I plastered the fabric over my face, "I can't let myself feel this. I'm sorry."

* * *

Thirty minutes after we exited the ballroom, the three criminals made their move. Agni's method of clearing the room was somewhat horrifying. He literally ignited, burning everyone who stood near him until people realized that they needed to leave. Double multiplied throughout the room and took down the guards with glee.

"They've shown their hand. The ballroom is mostly cleared," I reported into my comm.

Manta's words were short, "Make your move."

"Understood," I backed up from the skylight as I slammed it with a burst of light. Then, I jumped.

My boots slammed onto the glass with enough force to shatter it. I fell with the glass, light covering me to protect me from the shards. The grappling hook I fired pierced the ceiling and slowed my descent so that I landed safely. My swords were out before I rose from my crouch.

I moved when Knockout did. He had backed Luthor against a wall and made to stab him, except I slammed his sword away with my own. I pushed him back with a burst of light, "Back off."

Knockout grunted and came back swinging. I blocked him harshly and backed away. If only I could use my powers more. I didn't trust myself to use my powers without killing everyone in this room. And where the heck was Kaldur? He should've been here by now.

I cried out when Knockout managed to slice my arm. He took advantage of the opening by surging forward and trying to brush my face. I ducked and pushed outward instinctively, light pushing him backwards. As Knockout recovered, Kaldur appeared from behind him and slammed him to the ground.

"Thanks," I panted. A fireball slammed into the wall beside me, "Shit. I've got Agni."

I slit the throats of two Double copies as I fought my way over to Agni. He was gleefully lighting everything on fire that he possibly could. When he saw me, he grinned and pointed at me. The fire that rolled off his finger sent me rolling, and I gasped at the heat on my cheek. Agni reached for me, sending me scrambling backwards. When he was right on top of me, I threw up a hand.

The light sent him spinning into the wall. It didn't kill him, but it did make him too dazed to retaliate. I jumped as Manta yelled at me, "Oblivion, get Luthor and get out."

"On it," I slid my sword through the ribcage of another Double copy as I made my way to Luthor. Once there, I hauled him to his feet, "We're leaving."

"There's a helicopter waiting for me on the roof," I shoved him towards the stairwell as I avoided another attack.

"I'm aware!" I shouted as we ran up the stairs.

Luthor grumbled at me as we did, "Why couldn't you take care of them earlier?"

"Be grateful that you're alive!" I snapped at him as we made it to the roof.

The helicopter's blades were already spinning as Luthor raced towards it. As soon as he was seated, I slammed the door shut and shouted for the pilot to take off. It had just left when Manta shoved the door shut behind him. He fell into a defensive position in front of it.

"We need to go!" I warned even as the door flew off its hinges.

Manta spun to avoid it, water bearers forming into swords. The trio walked through, anger scrawled across their faces. Agni grinned and flared even brighter, "You took our revenge away!"

"That's okay," Double looked me up and down, a smile spreading across his face, "We'll settle for you."

Agni threw his hands out to Manta, flames spreading from his fingertips. Manta shouted in pain as his armor melted. I screamed, "Kaldur."

I reached out to him, only to be punched in the face by a Double copy. At least twenty of them were surrounding me. I fought back, but there were too many of them, and Agni had joined the attack now that Manta was unconscious. They slammed me to the rooftop and pinned me down.

"You idiotic girl," Knockout laughed at me as he kneeled next to me. I ignored him in favor of looking to see if Manta was still alive. He was lying still on his back, a burn twisting across his neck. I relaxed only when I saw his chest rise and fall.

"Sleep," His hand brushed against my face, and I was gone.

* * *

 **Author's note: Look, a chapter! This update does not mean I am back to a regular posting schedule. I'm still rewriting a lot of the unposted chapters, but I felt like you guys should get an update. Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, everyone. I have some bad news.**

 **For the last few months, I have not updated this story. During this time, I tried to continue writing, but found that I was uninterested in the path that I had chosen to take.**

 **When I began this series, my writing was very different from what it is now. I would not have written some of the things that are in this series.**

 **Because of this, I have decided to stop writing** ** _Afterlight._**

 **I am considering rewriting this series, starting with** ** _The Darkest of Stars._** **If I choose to do this, I will delete what is already posted.**

 **Thank you all for your support.**


End file.
